A Riddled Universe
by hazeldragon
Summary: Being the recipient of the Order of Merlin and also having his picture on the Chocolate Frog Cards was not a big feat for Healer Tom Riddle. As Head Healer at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, nothing much surprised him. Little did he know, his life was about to be turned upside down by the arrival of a bespectacled boy with messy hair through the Veil.
1. Chapter 1

**A Riddled Universe**

Disclaimer: Wizards, wands, potions and spells, oh my! Don't they just make our lives complete. Thank you JKR for giving us this fascinating and spellbinding journey into the World of Harry Potter.

I would like to welcome you all into 'A Riddled Universe'!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Healer Riddle was not amused. His day was supposed to be one of relaxation and rest or at least that is what he had promised his children. He had intended to live up to that promise but, was it his fault if he was indispensable and the wizarding world had to take a leave of their senses and act like complete dunderheads. How many times had he trained and instructed his staff at St. Mungos on dealing with emergencies and yet, when the Knight Bus crashed into some departmental store in Manchester, his entire medical emergency team started running around like headless chickens. He shook his head, 'This is why I can't afford to take a holiday. Without me, the entire place will crumble down.' Perhaps, he had high standards. In his tenure as head of St. Mungos, the hospital had the highest ever recovery status as well as the lowest number of deaths since its inception.

'Is it my fault that I don't want the standard I set for my hospital to fall,' he hissed to Nagini. 'They have absolutely no regard for my instructions, those idiots!' Nagini placidly carried on observing her environment; after all, her master always complained, he was very rarely pleased.

As soon as he arrived in the emergency room of St. Mungos, he quickly started giving instructions while checking the wounds and undoing the damage. "Carson, check the man on your right and make sure that adequate pressure has been put on that wound. Logan, are you a muggle or do you have a wand? Humour me, by using it!" He barked out the orders with such ease, that even those healers who had escaped his radar, struggled to work as meticulously as possible for the head of St. Mungos was known for being a tough taskmaster.

"Please pick up your speed. I am sure that the patients will not require your assistance if they die first. This is one of the finest hospitals in the entire wizarding world. I will not let your careless attitude shame me." He said as he finished patching up his tenth patient. "Of course, if you want me to do all the work for you, you can continue working at your current speed, I will be sure to collect your pay too," he snarled.

As he was spelling a blood replenishing potion into a patient's body, he heard the door open. "More casualties?" He asked, his concentration not leaving his patient.

"Shouldn't you be at home?" A younger healer asked him while he came to assist as Riddle patched up a patient.

"And come back to find this hospital in ruins! I think not. Why didn't you contact me sooner, Remus? I could have been here quicker and not have had to rely on Smudgens to tell me what is going on." He said in a huff, turning to his protégé. Remus Lupin had shown promise in Healing at a young age and he always had a soft corner for the boy.

"That is because we didn't need you. We were functioning just fine without you," Remus said calmly though his statement earned the gasp of a healer working next to them. Remus rolled his eyes, Healer Riddle may talk harshly, but his bark was worse than his bite. He then had to control his expression, because the image of Riddle as a dog floated into his mind.

"I am not nor will I ever be likened to a dog!" Healer Riddle snapped. Remus blinked and then he realized that Riddle must have been employing legilimency.

"Of course, I'm using legilimency, you dolt. How else will I make a proper prognosis?" He said and added quickly, when he felt that Remus was about to protest, "It is not my fault if you don't learn Occlumency. Any fool, who doesn't learn it, deserves to have their minds read. "

Remus rolled his eyes again, Riddle had an excuse for everything on Planet Earth and while his methods were not orthodox, he was one of the most brilliant minds that the world had ever seen. Which is why, the other healers didn't mind wetting their pants in fear, as long as they could boast of having worked under Riddle.

"You are supposed to be on rest and relaxation, Sir. You don't want me to inform Serena of your disobedience." Remus smirked, the one person or rather persons Riddle would listen to was his daughter and daughter-in-law. Otherwise, he was the most stubborn man Remus had ever met.

"Are you threatening me, Remus? With my daughter? Do you think I'm scared of her?" Riddle asked, raising his eyebrow. Even if his daughter was his weakness, he wasn't going to broadcast it to the world.

"She is just a patronus away and you know we can manage well without you. You are a workaholic sir, and you deserve a break. Both your children are extremely worried about you. You cannot afford to take any chances with your health. You are most negligent when it comes to yourself sir, while you take such good care of others. We will manage without you sir, don't worry about it!" Remus said. He knew it took guts to stand up to Riddle, none of the other healers dreamed of doing it; Healer Riddle was an extremely intimidating figure. But, Remus knew him since he was small, he idolized the man and that was why he became a Healer. After all, it was because of Riddle that he could live a normal life.

"Why were you so late in tending to these victims, Remus?" asked Riddle, desperately stalling for time. He wasn't about to be shooed away from his job without giving a fight.

"I was tending to Mundungus Fletcher. Apparently, he was trying to sell some people down at Knockturn Alley a fake. They turned him into target practice," Remus shook his head; Dung was a favourite at the hospital because he was quite a resident there. One of the healers had even suggested giving him his own bed.

"It's people like Fletcher who guarantee us a ready supply of patients. You should be grateful to him," said Riddle.

"Sir, aren't you supposed to leave?" asked Remus a bit exasperated. He would have shoved Riddle to the door, if he wasn't afraid of being hexed.

"I will leave when I am certain that my patients' conditions are not critical." Riddle said, he knew he was only wasting time. But he was not going home to be bored out of his skull.

"Why don't you take up the teaching position Dumbledore has been offering you? That should occupy you and also, not prove so taxing on your health."

"Why, of course Remus. After all, what is so taxing about teaching some dunderhead students and hopefully, they will be so respectful of me that they will keep their raging hormones at bay. I think not!" Riddle said. When was he going to drive it into Dumbledore's head that he wasn't the ideal person to be imposed upon his precious students? Probably, all those lemon drops had gone to the old coot's head. He wouldn't be surprised if Albus met his end by asphyxiating on a lemon drop. He could even imagine what Skeeter's headline would be. 'The defeater of Grindelwald has met his match in a Muggle Sweet! Lemon drop to be given the Dementors' Kiss!'

"Perhaps, I should try running Steve's practice down at Cokeworth," Riddle wondered, perhaps that was the perfect solution in getting these pesky people off his back.

"You are supposed to take a break from Healing and that includes Muggle healing as well. But, then perhaps that is the only thing you are suited for, after all, you may not have the stamina to teach," said Remus calmly, preparing himself for the explosion.

"What do you mean I don't have the stamina to teach? That is the most ridiculous statement that has ever left your mouth, and don't you dare try to use Slytherin tactics to make me take up that position. I am the Heir of Slytherin. I know every trick in the book," said Riddle in a huff. 'How dare he use those sly maneuvers on me? I invented most of them!'

"Perhaps, you should give Nagini a break. She must be tired of being curled up around your arm. I thought Nagini was a bit bigger, I am surprised that she has curled around your arm so perfectly," said Remus.

"Of course, she is bigger. But you forget that I am a wizard. I can use magic. Maybe, if you work hard and wish fervently, you will become a wizard too," Riddle said sarcastically, 'Was it his fault if he was surrounded by brainless idiots?'

One of the victims, a nine year old child, had regained consciousness and started pointing at Riddle "Hey, I know you. You are Healer Riddle. Can you autograph my chocolate frog card of you? Aren't you the one who invented a cure for lycanthropy? Thanks to you there aren't any vampires around!" Remus who was nearby started chortling.

"Shut it, Remus or I will make sure you choke on those stupid chocolate frogs you seem so fond off. Wasn't it only yesterday when I cured you from lycantrophy? How sad! Now the world has one less sparkly vampire," Riddle remarked with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Vampires don't sparkle," protested the boy.

"And Lycanthropy is the condition which afflicts werewolves," Riddle said. He finished patching up another patient. "If the future of the wizarding world lies on the shoulders of such bright minds, then we must surrender at once to the Muggles. Perhaps, they will show us leniency, and then we can all find employment by performing as magicians at Muggle children's birthday parties. The future has never been brighter!"

A healer apprentice came into the room rather nervously and as she approached Riddle, she started fidgeting with her hands. "Well, you have interrupted my work. This better be important." Riddle spat out, leveling a Basilisk gaze at her.

"Auror Dawlish is waiting for you outside," she said quickly, her manner was such as if she wished she was anywhere but there.

"You interrupted my work, to tell me that the clumsiest Auror on the face of this earth requires medical attention!" Riddle then paused and looking at her careful, he said in a softer tone, "Tell Dawlish I will be with him in a minute."

She ran quickly away from the room, glad to finally escape Riddle's presence. "You are right about Dawlish. Why then must you attend to him yourself? You can send Logan." Remus said while he looked around to see that Logan was only on his fourth patient. "He isn't required."

"If Dawlish needed medical care, then I wouldn't have spared any of my healers. But, he has come here requesting my presence in the Ministry of Magic," replied Riddle with a frown on his face.

"How do you know that?" asked Remus puzzled, the apprentice didn't mention anything.

"Legilimency, my dear Remus!" Riddle laughed on seeing Remus' confused expression and then, he shook his head. Muggle literature was practically ignored in the wizarding world. But, in terms of literature, Muggles were far ahead then their wizarding counterparts. Riddle would never read bedtime stories to his children from the Tales of Beedle the Bard. Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump, indeed!

"Remus, patch up this kid and I want reports on the patients' conditions after you finish healing them." Riddle sighed, while using his wand to spell the blood off his clothes. "I'm off to the Department of Mysteries."

"Sure sir. Good luck," said Remus, with a smile. As much as he respected his mentor, the atmosphere would be a lot less tense without him.

"C'mon Dawlish! Do try to keep up!" Riddle said impatiently as he exited the emergency room, after putting on his travelling robes and made his way to the Floo network.

"Auror Moody is in conversation with the Unspeakables, Healer Riddle," said Dawlish struggling to keep pace with Riddle.

Riddle rolled his eyes, if this was the state of physical fitness amongst the Aurors; he shuddered to think how they would be able to cope if there was a real threat against the wizarding world. The last biggest threat was the one posed by Grindelwald.

"I know. I know. Someone has crossed the Veil. That brings the total counts to two," said Riddle impatiently. He was already using legilimency on Dawlish, but the idiot was a bit too focused on catching his breath then on the newest entry from the veil. His mind was a bit empty except for trivial matters and Riddle realized that Moody didn't trust Dawlish with much information. Wise man!

After Flooing to the Ministry, Riddle apparated quickly to the Department of Mysteries. The wards surrounding the entire ministry were frightfully weak. Perhaps, he should mention this to Minister Crouch.

The Unspeakables and Aurors were huddled around a body laid on the ground. Riddle had his wand at the ready and hoped he wasn't too late. He didn't want to have a repeat experience of the other poor soul who made it across the veil.

"Let me through. Do not crowd!" Riddle's voice boomed and echoed of the walls of the chamber. The crowd quickly parted and made way for Riddle. Riddle wasn't a wizard to mess with.

"Riddle, about time you came. This boy made his way through the veil. Let me levitate the boy to my office and then you can heal him," said Moody.

"Don't use magic to carry the boy, it will strain his core," said Riddle as he gazed at the unconscious boy with messy hair.

"We have jurisdiction over the boy. He is from an alternate dimension. So, he is ours for experimentation," said one of the Unspeakables rather bravely, the others thought. 'Must be Gryffindor,' Riddle thought. Nobody else would have wanted to incur the wrath of both Healer Riddle and Auror Moody combined.

"Why of course. Take him. He is all yours. I would have thought the Unspeakables had learned from their past mistakes or has the permanent resident in the closed ward of St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, escaped your memories? He was also a victim of your experimentation," said Riddle snidely, he had absolutely no patience for strictly law abiding stuffy ministry officials, especially when a boy's life hanged in the balance.

"Sorry, Healer Riddle," replied the Unspeakable sullenly.

"Let's go, Allie. These cretins have already wasted valuable time," said Riddle turning to Moody. Moody nodded and picking up the boy, he began carrying him to his office.

"Anyone coming in Moody's way will be at the receiving end of my wand," said Riddle in a low threatening voice. Of course, the crowd lessened considerably.

Riddle turned his attentions to the boy Moody was carrying. He looked fifteen and was severely malnourished. His hand was littered with scars. Riddle thought, that the boy resembled James Potter. But that was impossible, James would be thirty eight and he only had twin daughters and not a son. Charlus, James' father, wouldn't have a child old enough to be his grandson and he loved Dorea too much to have an affair. Then who was this boy?

It was only when Auror Moody laid the boy down on a chair which Riddle transfigured into a bed, did Riddle notice an unusual scar which he had never seen before shaped on the boy's forehead. It was shaped in the form of a lightning bolt.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you dear readers, for all your support. Your reviews were very encouraging and fuelled my imagination!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Have you stabilized his pressure?" asked Moody critically.

"Of course, I have. I am currently monitoring his vitals," replied Riddle in a tense tone which didn't escape Moody.

"Should I floo call Mungos for help?" asked Moody with concern, when it came to healing, he relied heavily on Riddle's judgment as always.

"And risk those idiotic Unspeakables snatching the boy. I think not! Look what they did last time. If you could ward your office, then we can prevent external access," replied Riddle as he opened a healing kit which he usually kept shrunken in his clothes, "You may also want to inform Albus, Moody."

"I will send him a patronus," said Moody and sure enough, a silvery ram charged past Riddle. But, Riddle's concentration didn't shift from the boy.

"He reminds me of James," said Moody quietly. "Should I send a patronus to Charlus too?"

"Do what you wish, Allie. But until we find out who the boy is and his history, I wouldn't want to involve the Potters. They are too emotional," said Riddle 'Bloody Gryffindors!'

"I'm scared that the boy will lose his mind like the other man who came through the veil. What was his name?" asked Moody.

"I don't know," Riddle lied smoothly. He didn't want to make the identity of the other dimension traveler known. He knew what the repercussions would be. "But the man seems to have been previously affected by Dementors, probably because of his incarceration in Azkaban."

"A prisoner? We must double the security surrounding the Closed Ward. In case, he attacks. Constant Vigilance, I always say," said Moody who looked as if he wanted to floo to St. Mungos without wasting any time.

"He appears to have the magical quotient of a Squib, but that maybe due to our dear Unspeakables. When I state, that he has lost his mind, I don't mean he is mentally unstable. On the contrary, he behaves completely lost, as if he is only present physically," Riddle sighed; he didn't want this messy haired boy to suffer the same fate.

"Dumbledore has arrived. I will deconstruct the wards," said Moody as he already got to work.

"Hello, my dear boys! Splendid morning, isn't it?" said Albus Dumbledore cheerfully, making a grand appearance wearing his periwinkle robes with purple trimmings.

Riddle sighed, catching the bridge of his nose; he hoped to prevent the migraine which was threatening to make its appearance. His day had started out as usual; a multi-victim accident though a calamity for others was just another day on the job, dealing with Albus was not. Riddle respected Albus, but, he found the old coot's exuberance taxing. Albus always seemed to have his finger in every pie. Interference should have been Albus' middle name instead of 'Percival Wolfy Something Something'.

"His condition has improved," said Riddle tersely, he was worried about the boy. He also felt put on edge by Albus, who had wanted Riddle to teach at Hogwarts. 'Imagine working alongside him!' Riddle wondered how Minnie and Artie did it. 'They must be masochistic,' he thought.

"Whose condition, Tom?" asked Albus, with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes. Moody shook his head. Albus always tried to bait Tom and Tom usually tried to take the higher road and not retaliate. Strangely, Albus was the only professor in the school who wasn't enamored by Tom like the rest.

Alastor (Allie) Moody was two years younger than Tom and was sorted into Hufflepuff. Hence, he never knew Tom in school, not well, of course. It was hard not to know who Tom was, with him being Head Boy. But, years of being an Auror, had led him to the office of Healer Riddle and Riddle was one of the few people he trusted to heal himself and his men.

"Merlin's, of course," Riddle said sarcastically, the boy's vitals had improved, but it would take some time to determine whether he was affected by the travel mentally. If only he could perform Legilimency on the boy! But, Legilimency didn't work on unconscious people as their minds in an unconscious state formed a natural Occlumency barrier.

"Do you have any information regarding Dimension Travel, Albus?" asked Riddle. "You must have some theories floating around in that _brilliant_ head of yours."

"I have only facts, not theories," said Albus with a mysterious air, which convinced Riddle that Albus wasn't going to divulge any theories at present. "However, Dimension Travel has happened six times in the past. Not much information has been recorded about what has become of those people who crossed the Veil. All, that is known was that they crossed it alive, but weren't able to return to their original dimension."

"So, the boy is stuck here," stated Moody with a frown.

"Indeed, he is. However, I shall try to gather information about sending the boy back to his original world," Albus paused and said with a sly smile, "Provided the boy _wants_ to return."

"Doesn't the Wizengamot have any rules regarding Dimension Travel?" asked Riddle.

"Alas, my boy, these incidents are so rare, that there are no laws passed on the subject. Dimension Travel would appear to fall within the purview of the Department of Mysteries, but nothing has been established yet. The Department has not had a major breakthrough for some decades. 'Alternate Dimension' is the new buzzword propagated by the new Head of the Unspeakables. They claim it will be one of their biggest breakthroughs. They hope that the information that they will get on the alternate dimension will help them make _improvements_ to our world," said Albus popping another sweet into his mouth.

"What if the boy cannot tell them? What if his mind is affected?" asked Riddle, though he knew the answer. Those idiots would try to squeeze the information out of the poor boy even if he was unconscious, like they did to the other man. They repeatedly misused their 'Unspeakable' status to cover up any discrepancies in their functioning.

"Which is why we need to ascertain his mental state," said Albus.

"Perhaps, we should move him to St. Mungos now, he would be better situated there," said Moody, as much as he wanted to help the boy, he didn't want his office turning into a sick room.

"It is imperative the boy stays here, at least, until he wakes up. I'm worried that his body may not be ready for travel," said Riddle.

Moody sighed and Dumbledore smilingly turned to him and said, "Alastor, be grateful that you have company at last. Think of it as having a child of your own. They are marvelous things, aren't they, Riddle?" Albus smiled, turning to Riddle. He wondered if Riddle would try to refute him as usual. If he did, then Riddle would be agreeing that his children were not marvelous, which Riddle wouldn't want to do.

"If I wanted children, I would have gotten married. I'd sooner go to Azkaban," said Moody, marriage and commitment were his greatest fears and he suppressed a shudder at the thought of seeing a boggart in the shape of a nameless bride walking towards him. 'Why would men subject themselves to such torture?' Moody wondered.

Albus rose and as he dusted off some imaginary lint from his robes said, "Unfortunately, I have a prior commitment with the Board of Governors. Lucius Malfoy is causing trouble again."

"Malfoy doesn't even have any children. Why would he want to be part of the Board?" asked Moody. Lucius Malfoy had many political connections, and was always trying to get the Ministry to pass absurd laws for his personal benefit. Moody couldn't blame Riddle for hating both the Malfoys, no one could stand pompous Abraxius and it looked like his son was following his father's pretentious footsteps.

"He thought he would have had a son at least to carry on the great Malfoy line, but his dear wife Ganymede hasn't provided him with one yet. He had joined the Board, so that in the future, he would have a say in the policies of the school he'd admit his son into," Riddle said. Lucius Malfoy was a slippery creature and while Riddle respected Slytherin cunning, he was wary of it especially when it was used by people who weren't his family or friends.

"Well, a good day to you both and please keep me updated with the boy's progress," said Dumbledore as he turned to leave the room, "Before I forget, a hearty congratulations to you Tom, I heard you are going to become a grandfather once again."

"Indeed," said Riddle, "Albus, as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, would you talk to the Head of the Unspeakables and tell her that I will be taking full responsibility for the boy? I will make sure that he is in good shape. This will prevent them from inflicting their damage."

"Of course, Tom. I will be sure to inform her that the boy will remain with you. We will interrogate the boy ourselves and supply them with the _necessary_ information," said Albus and with a final "Goodbye, my boys!" he gracefully exited the room.

'Albus could have been a ballerina,' Riddle thought, and then the ridiculous idea of Albus in a tutu made its way into his head. He shuddered and strengthened his Occlumency shields. He was glad that Albus didn't see that thought. Albus may have been tempted to parade around in one and he wasn't in the mood to treat traumatized students.

"You didn't tell me that you are going to become a grandfather again," said Moody accusingly.

"That is because; I was recently informed of this new development. How Albus found out is surprising, unless Minerva told him," Riddle sighed. He couldn't even keep track of the countless number of times he had wished he had stuck that blasted tabby cat's tongue to the roof of her mouth. He was only able to restrain himself, because he was wary of what Artie would do to him if he attacked his gossipmonger wife.

"Serena is pregnant with her second child. She is only a few months along, so it is too soon to say," Riddle said proudly. Moody smiled, Riddle was a doting grandfather and spoiled all his grandchildren rotten, even though he had been strict with his children.

"Sirius must be happy, he always wanted another child," Moody laughed. "I'll be back. I just have to brief the junior Aurors on their tasks," said Moody as he exited the room quietly.

Riddle's happy expression disappeared. _Sirius Black_. How he hated that man! He hated him with every fiber of his being. Of all the people, his daughter could have chosen to give her heart to, she chose the most brazen, idiotic, foolish, reckless, quixotic and stupidest man to ever walk the face of this earth. To make matters worse, he was a Gryffindor (which actually explained the many qualities he was attributed with). The fact that his counterpart lay in the Closed Ward was ignored.

Both his children had married Gryffindors. 'Some one up there doesn't like me,' thought Riddle as he looked up at the ceiling. But his daughter-in-law suited his son's temperament perfectly and Riddle was fond of her (as fond as he could be of a Gryffindor).

But, not Sirius. The Fates were cruel. He thought it was only a passing fad of his daughter, when she was in school. A slimy dare one of her peers had invented, 'Date a Gryffindor.' But she was serious about him and as much as he hated to admit it, Sirius was a very good husband to her. He loved her with a dog-like devotion and they made a happy home together.

He remembered perfectly well the day Sirius Black had waltzed into his home to ask for his permission to marry Serena. Well, he didn't exactly waltz in; after all, he was living with the Potters after he ran away from home. The Potters had warned Sirius that his 'proposal' wouldn't be well received. Riddle snorted as if there was ever a chance that he would give a foolish Gryffindor, _with no money, no credentials (except graduating from Hogwarts, which for Sirius perhaps was a big deal), and living on the charity of the Potters_, permission to marry his daughter. The idea was ludicrous.

The moment Sirius stepped into the wards of his house, Riddle realized his intentions. After all, Sirius was practically shouting his thoughts out loud. Riddle grinned and realized that perhaps this would be the perfect time to put his perfectly honed Slytherinesque techniques to good use.

He didn't want to scare the boy witless (well, actually he did). But he wanted to drive the seriousness of his proposal into the skull of the boy. Riddle still wasn't sure if Sirius had a brain.

Thinking back to the day, Riddle realized that he may have gone a tad overboard. If the boy was a Slytherin, then mere words would have been enough. But with Gryffindors, one had to throw subtlety out of the window.

The smirk on Riddle's face was that of a wicked grin as he continued to minister medication to the unconscious boy. The day that Sirius approached him was firmly implanted in his head. Riddle didn't usually get a chance to act maliciously and Merlin, what fun it had been!

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After scaring the living daylights out of Sirius, Riddle decided he had enough fun at young Black's expense. He returned Nagini to her cage and putting the cleaver (which he had transfigured from a quill) back into his drawer, he sat down on a chair opposite a frightened Sirius and calmly told him, why he objected to the match. His main concern was that they both were too young. Only when Sirius had a stable job and could prove to Riddle that he could supply his Serena with a permanent structure to live in and earn a reasonable (but steady) source of income, would he permit it.

Riddle knew that those conditions were not Herculean at all; in fact they were rather rational. He knew that if he objected vehemently, his daughter would take it upon herself to elope with Sirius, just to prove that she had a mind of her own.

* * *

Riddle shook his head and continued to observe the messy haired boy. He was itching to find out who the boy really was, but he was also hesitant as he felt it may open a can of worms. Riddle wasn't an impatient man and he was dreading what secrets the boy could hold. When the Other Sirius fell through the Veil, Riddle didn't recognize him until, after he had administered the Paternity Potion to him. Even then, he couldn't believe the results and carried out the same procedures thrice. Only when he was sure that the man was Sirius Black, could he dwell on the frightening possibilities.

What had happened to the Other Sirius that he had to be incarcerated in Azkaban and not for a short period, if the effect of the Dementors on his persona was anything to go by? As much as he _disliked_ Sirius, he knew that the boy wasn't a criminal. A prankster, yes! But, a criminal?

Maybe, it was a prank which went terribly wrong or maybe….

The possibilities were endless. He couldn't help but compare the two of them with each other and wonder what kind of Alternate Dimensions existed to cause such a change. What about his daughter in the Alternate Dimension? How had she reacted to having her husband locked up in Azkaban? Too many questions and too many possibilities. It scared him.

He looked at the boy carefully and noticed the dark shadows which seemed to have taken up a permanent residence under the boy's eyes. His face was extremely gaunt and his skin was extremely pale. Riddle had seen corpses with better colour. His face didn't seem to be peaceful even in sleep as lines of deep sorrow and misery seemed to be sketched on it. 'How much suffering has this boy undergone?' Riddle wondered.

He took the boy's hand which lay cold at his side and placed it on the boy's stomach. It was then that Riddle noticed something red marked on the boy's hand. He brought the hand closer for inspection and had one of the biggest shocks of the day. It was engraved 'I must not tell lies' with what looked to be a blood quill.

'What kind of cruel and twisted family did the boy belong to if one of the punishments meant he had to cut up his own hand?' Riddle thought crossly. 'Well, they should be brought to justice. They shouldn't be allowed to get away with this abominable behavior, those cruel cretins,' thought Riddle outraged, he had quite forgotten that the guilty party was residing in another dimension and he would likely never come across those despicable people. Riddle hated child abusers; the many incidents at the Orphanage were still fresh in his head.

'No wonder the boy is in a bad shape,' he thought, as he absentmindedly rubbed the scar. He may have been strict with his children, but he drew the line at scaring them. The boy couldn't have received these scars at Hogwarts. It was impossible. Albus would never allow such a Dark Artifact into his school and Artie would have cursed the idiot possessing them into oblivion.

Riddle looked at the scar again and sighed. He knew exactly what caused those marks and was hoping that the child was not a Black. Blood quills were a particular favorite in the Black family. When Artie came to school, he had a strong glamour charm on his hand covering those nasty scars. Even Sirius and Regulus had a fair share of their scars, though, they covered them.

Artie would know how to deal with these scars; he has had plenty of experience helping abused children, thought Riddle. He didn't want this messy haired boy to carry so many scars; it was too heavy a burden to fit on such young shoulders.

Yet, it was the bolt shaped scar which adorned the boy's forehead which really worried Riddle. He tried putting the strongest potion of Dittany he had with him, on the wound and yet it didn't seem to heal. It looked like a cursed scar. He had cured the most vicious of scars and yet, none of them posed as big a problem as this innocent looking scar.

He glared at the offending bolt shaped scar. 'How dare it not obey me?' Riddle thought exasperatedly and wondered where the boy could have received such a scar. He mentally catalogued the different spells and curses he knew. Nope. None of them would have left such a mark.

He took the boy's arm and ran a specific diagnosis charm hoping to find out if the boy was only a victim of the Blood Quill or of something else as well. Accordingly his treatment could progress. He then spelled his results on a piece of parchment which he had conjured and examined the list. He was shocked by what he saw.

'Who on earth was this boy and what on earth has he been through?' Riddle thought astonished. 'It must be a mistake. I will recast it.' Which he did, but it yielded the same results. Riddle rubbed his eyes and looked at the list again.

It seemed that the boy not only had snake venom in his body but Basilisk's as well. What was the boy doing with residues of Basilisk Venom in his bloodstream? The only Basilisk he knew of was the one in the Chamber and the boy couldn't have had gone down there or had he? Was the boy a parseltongue? Riddle's interest was piqued; after all, he was the only Parselmouth he knew. His children weren't. Maybe this boy was another descendant of Salazar Slytherin and related to the Gaunts. The idea had merits.

'What do you think, Nagini?' he hissed and looked around to find that Nagini had disappeared. He called out to his familiar again and realized that she was hunting down some rats which had made their way into Moody's office. 'First they make me a Healer, then babysitter and now pest exterminator! They don't pay me enough,' he thought.

Maybe, the boy had no Slytherin connection and came across the Basilisk accidently. But Basilisks were not commonly found, if ever. Many people believed them to be extinct. The boy had obviously survived that encounter which shows that the boy must have had a phoenix with him. That thought raised its own questions. This boy was definitely not fifteen. No fifteen year old boy would have faced this much adversity in such a short time and survived.

Riddle frowned. He hated being confused and this boy was a riddle. He then smiled wryly. That was a very bad pun and not worthy of being thought of by a Slytherin. He then shook his head and wondered at his mental state if he started scolding himself.

Something about the boy intrigued him. The boy was a warrior, not a child and he wanted very much for the boy to wake up. He had to remind himself that an Agumenti charm would not be appropriate but he was sorely tempted. He quickly cast a Tempus charm and realized that he had been in Moody's office for quite a while. He summoned his House Elf Shelby, ordered some food and ate it, while his attention remained focused on the boy.

* * *

Harry's head hurt. His thoughts were fuzzy and he seemed to be suppressed by some sort of odd fog. That's strange, how is it foggy in Hogwarts? Or was he locked in his cupboard? Harry didn't know nor did he care, he just wanted to get out of there. The fog wasn't comforting. It had a threatening feeling attached to it which Harry didn't like. Finally, after hours of roaming through the dense fog, he heard voices. He immediately started walking towards them. 'Follow the voices' was the mantra which seemed to resonate within his head. The pain in his head started to dim slowly, while the voices grew louder.

"Has he regained consciousness yet?" asked a familiar voice. It had a husky tone to it and Harry was sure that he had heard it before.

"He will probably be waking up soon, Remus. Send a patronus to Albus. He will want to be here for this and I don't want to hear his whining if he misses it," said another voice, which was deep and reminded Harry of a dream or was it a memory? Harry couldn't recall.

"Should I send a patronus to Moody too? He will be relieved to finally get his office back after you captured it for a week," said the familiar voice dryly.

"I think not. The boy doesn't need a crowd around his sickbed when he regains consciousness. We don't want to suffocate him," said the other voice which was drawing closer to Harry.

Yet, Harry couldn't see him. He struggled to push past the fog and finally he got some sensation in his eyes. He opened them and closed them quickly, because the onset of the light in the room was too harsh.

"Do not worry. We have dimmed the lights. It is safe for you to open your eyes now. Please open them slowly," said the other voice reassuringly.

Harry closed his eyes even tighter and then slowly opened them. The room was disoriented in front of him and he struggled to make sense of what he saw.

"Bring me his glasses, Remus. Moody repaired it and kept it on his table," said a man whose features where a blur to Harry. "And then take down the wards and let Albus in."

Harry saw a thinner man named Remus (Can't be Lupin, he is dead, Harry thought sadly) hurry out of the room.

"Here you go," said the man with the deep voice, who placed Harry's glasses on top of his nose. Harry felt the comforting weight of his glasses and looked around.

He seemed to be reclining on a thin bed and looking around, he saw that the walls were covered in dark brown wallpaper and some instruments he couldn't recognize filled the shelves. However, in a corner of the room, he recognized a familiar object belonging to MadEye Moody. It was a Foe Glass.

He turned quickly to the man sitting next to him. The man seemed familiar and yet, Harry never saw him before. He had salt and pepper hair and his face seemed genuinely worried but, for some reason, Harry seemed nervous to be the object of his scrutiny. He quickly reached for his wand and found that it wasn't in his pocket.

"Relax son, your wand is safe with me. You cannot use magic for a while as it will strain your core," the man said and added when Harry was going to protest, "No harm will come to you. I promise!"

"Who are you?" Harry asked. It was the first thought which came in his head.

"Actually, I was wondering who you were too. But, I can understand that you are feeling a bit disoriented. Dimension Travel does that to a person. You are lucky to have regained consciousness so quickly. I am the Head Healer at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. My name is Tom Riddle."

**To Be Continued…..**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The declaration which was met by staggering silence was suddenly broken by maniacal laughter. Harry wondered who could be laughing so hysterically, until he realized that he himself was the source. It seemed as if he had lost control of his senses. He had been subjected to bizarre dreams before, but this took the cake.

His mind was clearly trying to deal with the trauma. Yes, that's what was happening and therefore, his mind conjured a 'Nice Voldemort'. Not only nice, but a 'Healer'. Ha! The idea was preposterous. Maybe it was a prank by the Weasley Twins, and then he realized that Fred was dead.

It was only when he felt a familiar brush of Legilimency in his head that he panicked.

"Calm down. You will exacerbate your condition if your magic gets too excited," said Riddle who had removed a flask from his pocket and after removing the topper, had moved the vial next to Harry's mouth.

"No No! Get away from me! Who the heck are you? What are you trying to do to me?" screamed Harry agitatedly as he started pushing the man who called himself Riddle away from him.

Riddle sighed, the boy was causing a scene and his magic was creating disturbances in the room. The bed and many other objects in the room were already shaking violently and it looked like they were on the verge of exploding. Some of the defensive and sturdy gear which Moody treasured had already disintegrated. He non-verbally spelled the Calming Draught which he had in his hand into the boy's stomach and proceeded to send calming magic to the boy. The calming magic worked like a muggle anesthetic, it was one of the first things that Healers learnt.

The boy calmed down considerably. Yet, the wild look of a caged beast had not left his eyes. 'Sweet Merlin,' thought Riddle, 'How powerful was this boy! Moody had charmed the objects in his office to be immovable and withstand any form of magic. Yet, the boy has either moved or destroyed them effortlessly without even holding a wand.'

"Please calm down and stop moving or I will be forced to bind you to the bed," said Riddle, it sounded like a growl, though he was worried about the boy. "Please relax and do not get agitated. I understand that you are scared, waking up in a new world surrounded by new faces (_at least, Riddle didn't think the boy knew him, otherwise why would the boy be so frightened?)_ is a bit daunting. But, you have nothing to fear," said Riddle and then he added humourously, "Unless, you have killed somebody!"

That seemed to agitate the boy more, but before he could lose control, Riddle sent another round of calming magic to him. The boy vaguely resembled a fish out of water. Riddle sighed (he seemed to be doing that a lot when he was around the boy) and wondered why Albus and Remus were taking so long. Sure enough, he turned around and saw them both standing behind him.

Remus was looking at the boy with worried eyes, while Albus was surveying the damage that was caused to the room.

"Tom, why don't you leave the boy to me? Perhaps, you and Remus can discuss the next stage of treatment while I have a nice chat with this young man," Albus said calmly but with a sense of authority.

Riddle looked like he was about to protest, but he gave the boy a worried look before he left the room taking Remus with him. 'Perhaps, Albus will have more luck with the boy,' thought Riddle as he left the room.

* * *

Harry was still looking around wildly and was struggling to sit that he didn't notice the firm hand placed on his shoulder forcing him into a reclining position.

"You mustn't tax yourself, my boy, it will not do you any good, I'm afraid," said a voice which Harry couldn't mistake. He turned to see a man who he never thought he would ever see alive. The last time he saw this man alive was just before he fell of the Astronomy Tower after he was killed by Snape. Harry shuddered; he still had nightmares of that night.

"I must be dead," thought Harry, before he realized that he had spoken out aloud.

"You are assuredly not dead, my boy. You are simply in Another Dimension. What was the last memory you had before you woke up?" asked Dumbledore as he sat down in the seat which Riddle had vacated.

"I… I was….. Ginny! The Death Eaters had captured her and held her hostage in the Department of Mysteries. When I went to rescue her, they ambushed and pushed me through the Veil thinking that it was the only way they could kill me. I have to..." said Harry with anguish. Memories started invading his mind rapidly and he struggled to get out of bed. It was months after the Final Battle and some of the Death Eaters, who had escaped imprisonment, kidnapped Ginny. He had to save her!

"Calm down!" Dumbledore's voice boomed through the room. "Unless, you can explain matters clearly, I will not let you leave the bed. Do not make me bind you."

Harry stared at the old man. Even though, he greatly resembled and sounded like Dumbledore, Harry wasn't sure. "What is your favourite jam?" asked Harry wondering if the man sitting next to him was an imposter.

"It is raspberry, why?" asked Dumbledore puzzled.

Harry paused and taking a deep breath to compose himself, he looked up at Dumbledore, who had answered his question correctly. He was confused and his head hurt, though the pain was not coming from his scar. Thinking about his scar, he thought about the man who called himself Riddle and claimed to be a Healer. Now, a dead Dumbledore was sitting next to him and claiming he was not dead.

'I must be insane,' thought Harry rubbing his forehead. 'I must have finally cracked under the pressure and they must have institutionalized me at St. Mungos. Rita Skeeter must be having a field day.' Harry didn't even want to think about Ginny, Ron and Hermione, it hurt too much.

"You are not insane either, my boy. You fell through the Veil. The Veil has been a portal between dimensions since time immemorial. However, the Veil acts like a one way door. The dimension you are originally from was the 'transmitter' side of the portal and the dimension you are currently in is the 'receptor' side of the portal. There are many dimensions which exist, but yours and our dimension seem to be connected with each other, thus making dimension travel possible. However, as we are on the 'receptor' side of the portal, it is proving difficult to send you back," said Dumbledore evenly. He gave the boy a few minutes to digest the new information for he was worried about overwhelming the boy.

When the boy seemed calmer, Dumbledore peered intently into the young boy's eyes and said, "Your eyes are most remarkable."

"I have my mother's eyes," said Harry tiredly, this theory of dimension travel seemed a bit farfetched for him to wrap his mind around, but if Dumbledore said so, then he would believe it. "The last memory I have is going through the Veil. The Death Eaters had attacked me. How can I get back?"

"I am not sure. We will do our best to ensure that you return to your world safe and sound. However, we have spoken for quite some time without being introduced. I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and you are?" asked Dumbledore, his blue eyes were studying the boy intently.

"I know who you are, sir. But you don't know who I am?" asked Harry, "Wait a minute; I do not exist in this dimension, do I?" said a puzzled Harry and then realizing, he didn't introduce himself, he hurriedly said, "I am Harry, Harry Potter."

"Who are your parents, Harry?" asked Dumbledore quietly.

"James and Lily Potter, sir" said Harry and he noticed that shock was registered on Dumbledore's face before he schooled his expression.

"Indeed, you do look very much like your father, Harry," said Dumbledore though Harry could tell that Dumbledore was a bit distracted.

"Tis a curious thing, isn't it? There exists a world out there so different from our own and yet so similar. This area of research has been least explored," said Dumbledore lost in his thoughts.

"What about my parents, sir? Are they alive? Where are they? What about Voldemort? The Weasleys? Hermione?" asked Harry quickly.

"Calm down, Harry. I will answer your questions only if you are coherent," said Dumbledore, "But, I must remind you that your world deviates from ours, so please do not rush to form your judgments."

"What is your first question?" asked Dumbledore chuckling, Harry looked like he was going to explode with the many questions floating through his head.

"My parents, sir. Are the alive?" asked Harry eagerly.

"Indeed, they are, my boy. But, one word of caution, they may resemble your parents, but their memories will differ. Therefore, you cannot expect them to behave like they did in your world," said Dumbledore.

'They are alive,' Harry thought, 'This must be a dream come true. All this happened, because he fell through the Veil. Speaking of the Veil…..'

"Sirius!" exclaimed Harry, "Where is he?"

"Sirius Black?" asked Dumbledore.

"Of course, Bellatrix Lestrange caused Sirius to fall into the Veil years ago. He must be here," said Harry excitedly. His godfather must be alive!

'So, that's who crossed the Veil years ago,' Dumbledore thought, 'Riddle enjoys keeping his secrets.'

"He is. However, his trip through the Veil wasn't as comfortable as yours. He is currently undergoing treatment at St. Mungos," said Dumbledore.

"But, if he was alive, then how did he come to me via the Resurrection Stone, if he wasn't dead?" asked Harry.

"Aah, so you have come across the Resurrection Stone, very interesting," said Dumbledore quietly.

"Yes," replied Harry in a monotone, he had forgotten that Dumbledore had coveted the stone.

"The Resurrection Stone is very much like the Mirror of Erised. It shows you your heart's desire but is limited to showing you those you have lost. The Resurrection Stone will only show you who you want to see. The people it will project will say the things your heart wants them to say. I hope you have broken its clever spell that seems to enchant those who have suffered great loss. Nothing can bring the dead back to life, Harry," said Dumbledore.

"How do you know this, sir?" asked Harry, the Dumbledore in his world was definitely not aware of this.

"Tom had come across the ring containing the Stone, when he went to bury his uncle," said Dumbledore, "He experimented with it and on arriving at these conclusions, gave it to me. I returned it to him later, it was safer with him."

"Tom? Tom Riddle? But, he is Voldemort! He is the Dark Lord, sir. He…" said Harry, something was very wrong here and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Tom Riddle is one of the most gifted students I have ever had the good fortune to teach. He is also an amazing man. But, I can see that our worlds are not similar in this matter," said Dumbledore assertively.

"Why don't you start by telling me who exactly is this 'Voldemort'?" asked Dumbledore.

'Dumbledore didn't know who Voldemort was and was claiming that Riddle was a good man,' thought Harry, 'Things were getting stranger by the minute.'

'A _Good_ Voldemort?' thought Harry. 'What next?'

**To Be Continued….**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews! Harry is seventeen years old in this story though he looks younger (perhaps due to his stay with the Dursleys coupled with his adventures during the Horcrux Hunt). Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Closing his eyes, Harry took a deep breath. Memories of the last seven years flashed before him.

"Voldemort was the Darkest wizard to ever walk the face of the Earth. He was a firm believer in pureblood supremacy and his main aim was the eradication of muggleborns and all those who possessed 'dirty blood.' His followers were called Death Eaters, they were cruel, but they were not as cruel as their _master_ (he spat the word). Voldemort wanted world domination, you were the only person he ever feared," _Until you died_, Harry thought silently, "You started the Order of the Phoenix, a group of dedicated people who fought against him. My parents were a part of this group."

"He killed them?" asked Dumbledore gravely.

"Yes, and he tried to kill me too. But, the killing curse backfired," said Harry, "He was going to spare my mother but she sacrificed herself to protect me."

"Ancient magic at its finest," stated Dumbledore, "Why was Voldemort going to spare your mother?"

"Snape begged Voldemort to save my mother. He loved her" said Harry softly. He was still angry at himself for misjudging Snape so badly.

"You are perhaps, the only person to have survived the Killing curse," stated Dumbledore, thoughtfully.

"Well, though the curse backfired on Voldemort, a piece of his soul latched itself onto me," said Harry.

"What?!" exclaimed Dumbledore bewildered.

"You see, Voldemort made Horcruxes. Seven in all. Ron, Hermione and I spent the last year hunting them down," said Harry and on seeing Dumbledore's pale face, "we succeeded."

"Seven? And you destroyed them all?" asked Dumbledore agitatedly.

"Yes. Even the one inside of me," said Harry.

"I see and who destroyed Voldemort finally?" asked Dumbledore.

"Me," said Harry in a quiet voice. He wasn't elated about defeating Voldemort; actually he was happy that the 'snake face' was dead. But, he just wished he wasn't the one who had to kill him. Anyway, what was done was done. He couldn't change the past. He just wished he could live a normal life.

"Talking about Voldemort has clearly upset you, and normally I wouldn't pry, but it is important that we understand each other. I know that there is more to your story than what you have just revealed. I would love to hear the rest, but that will not be possible at the moment." Dumbledore took a deep breath and continued, "Horcruxes are the vilest and evilest of the Dark Arts and to find out that Voldemort indulged in them is an extremely scary thought. I have never truly appreciated the world I lived in. Until now," said Dumbledore.

"I am glad that you were able to defeat such a Dark wizard. I applaud you for your bravery, only an extraordinary wizard can go up against such evil. Though you have now put me in a very tricky spot," Dumbledore sighed, as he raised his hands in helplessness.

"Tricky spot, sir?" asked Harry confused by Dumbledore's manner.

"When your Sirius fell through the Veil, he wasn't able to divulge any information about your world. So, the Unspeakables gained custody of him and tried to squeeze the information out of him," said Dumbledore with a frown on his face.

"WHAT?" scream Harry, 'How dare they torture his godfather!'

"Calm down, Harry. He is currently under Riddle's care at St. Mungos and I am told he is improving," said Dumbledore.

"Riddle's care? But he will…" said Harry agitatedly.

"Tom Riddle is one of the finest Healers the world has ever seen. I know, you may have difficulty accepting it but it is the truth nevertheless. Nobody else wanted custody of your Sirius after the Unspeakables were done with him. It was Riddle who read them 'The Riot Act' and took care of Sirius. Probably that is what differentiates our two worlds. The Riddle Effect," said Dumbledore thoughtfully.

"Tom Riddle took care of Sirius?" Harry couldn't contain his shock. Next, Dumbledore would tell him that Riddle volunteers at soup kitchens!

"He did. He was the one who cured Lycantrophy," replied Dumbledore with a smile.

"What? But that's impossible. Lycantrophy is impossible to cure, otherwise Remus…"

"Remus Lupin is famous for being the first person to be cured of lycantrophy by Tom," said Dumbledore. "He is currently outside with Tom discussing your treatment."

"Wow!" Harry's mind went blank. Remus was alive and no longer a werewolf. If anyone else had told him that he wouldn't have believed it, but there was something about the way Dumbledore said it which made him realize that Dumbledore was speaking the truth.

What kind of world was this? It seemed like a dream come true. Yet, from a young age, Harry knew that all that glitters was definitely not gold. If you kept your expectations high, they were bound to turn into disappointments. Harry closed his eyes and wondered, 'Trouble usually finds me. I wonder what form it will take.'

But it was hard not to get excited. After all, his parents, Sirius and Remus were alive.

"What about Ginny, Ron and Hermione?" asked Harry, mentally wishing that they were alive as well, 'Please be alive.'

"They are all alive. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger have graduated from Hogwarts. Miss Granger had one of the highest N.E.W.T. grades Hogwarts has seen in a long time. Miss Weasley will return to Hogwarts in September to complete her final year."

"Wow!" It seemed to be Harry's favourite word but how else could he describe this new universe. He couldn't help but wonder how this world could be so different from his own.

"Why didn't Riddle turn into Voldemort?" asked Harry.

"I think that is a question you have to ask Riddle himself and now that we are on the topic of Riddle, there is a favour I must ask of you," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

"What?" Harry asked warily. He was put on edge by Dumbledore's tone. This was definitely not going to be good.

"It is imperative that you stay with Riddle for the remainder of your stay in this dimension," said Dumbledore and he put up a hand to stop Harry from arguing, "Please listen to me, Harry. If there was any other option, I would never have suggested it. The Unspeakables will gain custody of you if you don't stay with Riddle and I do not trust them. I trust Riddle with my life and he is the only person who can successfully keep the 'Unspeakables' at bay. Riddle may be sarcastic and have a snarky temperament, but he has a heart, which he usually likes to keep hidden. Who do you think nursed you back to health when you fell out of the Veil? It was Riddle and he didn't have to do it. He chose to do it. Harry, it is our choices that define us. The Riddle in my world has chosen well and I hope in time you will come to trust in him like I do."

Harry was going to protest. It was _Voldemort_, for crying out loud. How on earth, was he going to stay with that man? But, he had seen the same look in Dumbledore's eyes before, when Dumbledore said that he trusted Snape completely and Dumbledore was right.

Harry sighed. Living with the Dark Lord, what a preposterous idea! However, the concern on Healer Riddle's face floated into Harry's mind. If the man wanted to kill Harry, then he would have done so immediately. He knew that Voldemort was impatient and vicious. However, Riddle had helped Sirius and he could tell that Dumbledore respected him. It was going to be tough for him to differentiate between Voldemort in his world and Riddle in this world. What a weird dilemma to face!

"May I speak to him first?" asked Harry, wondering if he lost his mind, "and may I have my wand back too? Just in case."

"I will call Tom and he will decide whether you are ready to use your wand," said Dumbledore as he got up from his chair and left the room.

Harry steeled himself. He wasn't going to face anything dangerous, was he? So what if he was going to meet Voldemort while confined to a bed without a wand? What could possibly go _right_?

Harry took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He was going to face Voldemort again. He shivered and closed his eyes. When he opened them, Riddle was already sitting in the chair next to his bed.

**To be continued…**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Harry took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He was going to face Voldemort again. He shivered and closed his eyes. When he opened them, Riddle was already sitting in the chair next to his bed._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Whoa!" exclaimed Harry as he jumped in shock.

"My apologies. I didn't want you to be left unsupervised," said Riddle, his expression neutral.

"Umm… How did you know when to appear?" asked Harry, it was the first thing which came into his head.

"I was listening in on your conversation with Albus and when Albus left, I broke the wards and apparated into the room," stated Riddle calmly. Riddle could tell that the boy was extremely nervous and disturbed.

Harry's jaw dropped open. That was definitely not the answer he had expected from Voldemort.

"Please do not refer to me as 'Voldemort.' The name is quite distasteful and stinks of cowardice, don't you agree?" asked Riddle in a conversational tone.

"What?!" Harry exclaimed. 'What on earth was Riddle talking about?' he thought.

"Well, Voldemort appears to be a French word and its translation would be 'Flight from Death.' That is rather cowardly of him. I do not approve of '_Gryffindors – House of The Brave'_ in general, but bravery is a virtue, which we need in abundance to survive in life," said Riddle with a smile. He continued with a smirk, "Please do not tell anyone I said that. Even if you do, I will deny it fervently and claim that your brain has been damaged beyond repair after your fall from the Veil."

Harry bit his lip. There were so many questions he wanted to ask and yet, he was scared? Frightened? Perplexed? He didn't know.

"So many questions…. So little time!" said Riddle, "You should have realized by now that I have been legilimenising you."

Harry looked at him in horror.

"Don't worry. I never dig deeper than the surface, which is why I only read what you are currently thinking. If I probed deeper into your mind, your head will naturally revolt against the intrusion, which will cause a splitting headache. As I stick to the surface, your head does not feel the intrusion at all. Your head isn't hurting, am I correct?" said Riddle.

"It isn't hurting. I'd prefer if you didn't read my mind at all. It's private," said Harry crossing his arms.

"Nothing is private to a skilled Legilimens. If you don't want me to read your mind, you have to employ Occlumency. At least, I am open about what I am doing, there are many people skilled in the art who use it for nefarious purposes," said Riddle, who paused before continuing, "You are trying to use grief as your Occlumency barrier, most unwise. Everyone has lost someone close to them to death. So grief is not an uncommon emotion"

"But, it usually repels.." replied Harry.

"I think we have already established that I am not Voldemort. I have not murdered anybody and though, I hate his actions, I will not take responsibility for it. I have no nefarious plans to rule the world. The thought itself is childish and unpractical. Why on earth would I want to rule a world where dunderheads comprise a majority of the population? No, thank you. I prefer my peace, quiet and golf," said Riddle.

"Golf? You like playing Golf?" asked Harry bewildered.

"Of course. It is the most peaceful game in existence and is the least harmful of all sports. I know what you will say, what about chess? But Wizard Chess is most barbaric. It won't be long before some knucklehead tries to imitate it in real life," said Riddle.

Harry grinned, thinking of Professor McGonagall's life size chess game.

"I see, that it has already come to pass," said Riddle shaking his head. "Do you like Quidditch?" Riddle hoped to put the boy at ease by changing the topic.

"Yes," answered Harry, wondering where this conversation was leading.

"Personally, I despise Quidditch. It has no reason, purpose or objective. But, children seem to like it. Thankfully, my grandson doesn't like it," said Riddle.

"You have a grandson?" asked Harry astonished; he never thought that Riddle had any family, let alone a grandchild. That was a far cry from Voldemort.

"I have three grandchildren and the fourth is on its way. Two of them are boys and one a girl. All three of them are equally mischievous. Just like their parents," said Riddle fondly.

"How many children do you have?" asked Harry curiously.

'_Does the boy want to write a biography on my life?_' thought Riddle. Riddle was a very private man. He was always uncomfortable when asked a personal question. But the boy seemed to be waiting for an answer and he wanted to put him at ease, after all, Harry was going to live with him.

"I have two children, a daughter and a son," Riddle opened his mouth to say more, but then closed it abruptly.

"Ohh..." said Harry, he didn't know what else to say.

"I will have to administer the Paternity Potion to you which is mandatory in cases like yours," said Riddle, "How old where you when your parents died?"

"One," said Harry and he closed his eyes.

"I lost both my parents when I was born. My mother died at childbirth. My father didn't really care if I existed or not," said Riddle with a frown.

"Your father is alive?" asked Harry.

"He died a few years ago of lung cancer as he couldn't stop smoking, the idiot," snarled Riddle.

Of course, if Riddle didn't become Voldemort, he wouldn't have killed his father and grandparents, thought Harry.

"I was close to my grandparents ever since they rescued me from the orphanage when I was five. My grandfather died when I was twenty three," said Riddle softly, "My grandmother died recently."

"Why didn't you become Voldemort?" asked Harry, he wondered whether his muggle grandparents were responsible for changing the fate of the wizarding world in this dimension.

"I am beginning to wonder if you are disappointed that I didn't end up becoming Voldemort," said Riddle as he threw up his hands in exasperation, "How will I know what changed my counterpart? I may be a Healer, but I am not a psychiatrist. I am not aware of the mental deficiencies of a despot!"

There was an uncomfortable pause. Riddle surveyed the room and then turned to Harry, "Moody will kill me if I do not restore his office to its original state."

"Mad Eye Moody?" asked Harry.

"MadEye? That's a ludicrous moniker, I hope you don't mind if I use it henceforth. Dear Moody will get so irritated! Mad Eye is an interesting way of describing his CONSTANT VIGILANCE," said Riddle with a smirk which reminded Harry of the Weasley Twins.

"Dumbledore said that I have to live with you," said Harry, wondering what Riddle's reaction would be.

"It would be the safest option for I do not trust the Unspeakables, but I can understand if you want another alternative. However, I need to monitor your condition and I can protect you from harm," said Riddle.

This was a lot for Harry to take in. But he didn't want to endanger anyone else and it seemed like Volde… er… Riddle was his best option.

"I will stay with you," said Harry, hoping he wasn't going to regret it. "Can I have my wand back?"

"Of course," said Riddle as he reached in his pocket and removing Harry's wand, he said, "I'm returning your wand to you, provided that you use it only in the case of an emergency." Riddle paused and continued in a softer voice, "You won't regret it. I promise you, that you will not come to any harm under my care. I'm not the kindest of men; even my thoughts are sarcastic. But, I am trying my best to curb my tongue and will continue to do so, that is until you get used to it," Riddle winked. "By the way Harry, welcome to the 'other universe', we have cookies!"

"What?" asked Harry, he wondered if Riddle lost his mind.

"I am actually glad you came along, maybe now Serena will finally get off my back. Don't look so worried, Harry. Just wait until you meet my family. You will blend in impeccably well," said Riddle, with a smile which resembled Dumbledore's.

Harry quickly performed a checklist in his head:

Going to live with Voldemort/Riddle? Check!

Going to meet Riddle's family? Check!

Probably going insane? Check!

**To Be Continued….**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Riddle and Harry travelled via Portkey (unregistered, of course) to the Riddle House in Little Hangelton, which was a handsome manor house surrounded by a wide expanse of velvety green lawn. He explained to Harry that the front entrance of the house was charmed to look Muggle-like in appearance, while the rear entrance was for the Magical World.

Riddle was impressed with himself. The last time he was this gentle with a person was when he rescued his son from his abusive biological father. Riddle sighed, if he continued to be this gentle and kind in his speech, he would lose his title as 'Heir of Slytherin' and would be crowned 'Heir of Hufflepuff' instead. As much as he _respected_ the Hufflepuffs, he was proud of his Slytherin lineage, even though it was considered Dark.

After arriving at the Riddle House, he showed Harry to his suite of rooms which was on the third floor; it was the same suite his fifteen year old grandson used whenever he stayed the night. "You will find clothes in the drawer that may be a bit big for you, which you can shrink to size. Supper will be served in the Dining Room. It is the third room to the right of the main foyer on the first floor. You can use the Floo Powder to travel there faster. Anything else you require please feel free to ask me or Shelby, she is my house elf," said Riddle and not wanting to crowd the boy, he left the room.

On entering his own bedroom which was situated on the second floor, Riddle was alerted by the wards which warned him that someone had entered his house through the Floo Network. Riddle House was only connected to certain houses via Floo through a restricted network. He flooed to the sitting room and saw Artie lounging on the sofa and talking to Shelby in what appeared to be a serious conversation.

"Artie, what are you doing here? Where is Minnie?" asked Riddle as he went to sit in the chair opposite Artie. Shelby disapperated after she had bowed before Riddle.

"Can't a bloke visit his best friend? Do I need an invitation card?" said Artie as he continued munching on the ginger biscuits Shelby had put on the table. "As for Minnie, she is visiting Bella in America so that they could do some shopping together. Which is why I fled, I mean, came here to spend some quality time _avec vous_, like the good boy I am."

"Of course, I am eternally grateful for your company. What would I do if the mighty Cygnus Arcturus Black didn't honour me with his presence? I would probably die of misery," snapped Riddle.

"Wow! Someone is irritated? A bee in your lovely fluorescent bonnet?" asked Artie and he ducked the cushion Riddle sent his way.

"I have been keeping my sarcasm to the bare minimum. I'm experiencing withdrawal symptoms," Riddle sighed. He was addicted to sarcasm. It was his own personal brand of heroin.

"Are you unwell or are you going in for a change of personality? If so, tell me at once, so I can alert the Prophet," said Artie.

"What were you and Shelby discussing so intently when I entered the room?" asked Riddle, changing the topic.

"I was wondering what was on the menu for tonight's supper. I was hoping that she would cook my favourite Shrimp Ceviche. No one makes it quite like your Shelby," said Artie licking his lips in anticipation.

"You and Food! I wonder how you have managed to stay married to Minerva when it is clear that your heart belongs to something else," said Riddle exasperatedly.

"That is what the Hogwart's house elves are for. Now, you know why neither Minnie nor I can retire, we will starve to death. Minnie's cooking is atrocious," said Artie.

"Do you seriously need to remind me of that fact? I had a case of indigestion which lasted for days on end and even, the most potent stomach soothing potions couldn't settle it. I think Minnie may have been trying to poison me," said Riddle confidently.

"Minnie would definitely not try to poison you. If she tried to dispose of you, she would do so by using some sort of transfigured weapon. She is especially talented in that field, my Minnie," said Artie proudly.

"And what brought on such an insightful discovery? Was it the fact that she achieved a 'Mastery' in said subject or was it because she teaches it at a wizarding school?" asked Riddle sarcastically.

"You look tired, Tom," said Artie, ignoring the earlier jibe, "Aren't you supposed to be on rest and relaxation?"

"Two words, Artie. _Dimension Travel_," said Riddle resignedly.

"Not again!" exclaimed Artie.

* * *

Harry was bored. Even though he knew that his body and magic needed a respite, he was restless. It reminded him of his many visits to the Infirmary at Hogwarts, where he had a bed of his own. He looked out of the window. The garden was beautiful; in fact the house seemed more opulent than even the Malfoy's. He wondered what happened to the Malfoys in this new world.

Harry leaned next to the window wondering when he would meet his parents and Sirius. He had tried to badger Riddle into taking him to see them, but Riddle had insisted that Harry should recover completely before he goes on an 'emotional rollercoaster.' When Harry had asked about how Riddle was aware of a Muggle amusement, Riddle had pointed out that he was brought up in the Muggle World and still kept track of its progress.

Riddle was friendly (not overly), he reminded Harry of an amiable Moody or a pleasant McGonagall. But, that didn't stop Harry from keeping his wand within reach whenever Riddle was around. He wondered if he was paranoid, after all Riddle hadn't hurt him; in fact Riddle even took care of him. Yet, his escapades and near death experiences taught him not to take anything for granted.

Harry realized that he didn't know much about Riddle's life. He knew that Riddle was a Healer and had a family. But there must be more to the man. Harry reached for the Moleskin pouch which faithfully hung around his neck. Riddle had asked him about it and he seemed interested in it too, as Moleskin pouches were very rare. Harry was glad that he always carried that pouch around with him. He reached into it (Hermione had cast an undetected extension charm on it to replicate her little beaded bag) and withdrew his invisibility cloak.

He toyed with the cloak and then taking a swift decision, he decided to explore the house. After all, Riddle didn't exactly tell him not to look around the manor. He quietly exited the room and then tried to open the other doors in the passageway, praying that Riddle wouldn't come looking for him. Most of the doors were of pale mahogany wood and when opened revealed bedrooms similar to his own. Harry was surprised that the Manor housed so many guest rooms. Yet these rooms did not reveal anything about their master's life, so he continued his wanderings. He climbed down to the second floor and he immediately saw the difference. While the doors on his floor were grand, these doors had a worn out look which meant that they were used regularly.

The first door he saw had an intricate board with the initials _'S.W.R'_ carved on it in a flowery handwriting. _'This must be his daughter's room,'_ Harry thought. The room remained impermeable to all of Harry's Alohamoras. Giving up, Harry moved on to the second door which had the initials _'S.A.R' _written in a spidery handwriting. '_Maybe he named both his children in S. Riddle most probably named his son after Salazar Slytherin,_' Harry thought as he moved on to the next room because his Alohamora failed to open the second door as well. Harry tried unwarding both the doors, but nothing worked.

He moved on to the third door and the wards surrounding the third door fell quickly. Buoyant by his success, he quickly entered the large room and saw a cozy and warm room with a fireplace wherein the logs were magically crackling. The walls were lined with numerous books that it was hard to tell where the room ended. _'This must be Riddle's library,'_ Harry thought as he started browsing through the books, noting that many of the books on the shelves were written by famous Muggle authors.

Harry approached the desk and on opening the drawer (he hoped Riddle didn't realize he was scrimmaging through his belongings) he found a pile of newspaper articles on which a preserving charm was cast. Removing the cloak, Harry sat down on a chair and started to go through the pile. The first paper had a small mention of 'Tom' being awarded for Special Services to the School within its pages. The next paper was a clipping about the 'Asclepius' initiative started by St. Mungos wherein Healers would train in Muggle medicine and work for a year in Muggle hospitals. A photograph accompanied the article and a young Riddle in Healer robes was standing proudly in the first row along with a confederation of Healers, all of whom were of an advanced age.

The headline of the next paper was _'Cure for Lycanthropy Found! Werewolves – A Thing of the Past' _This article captured Harry's interest and he began reading in earnest.

**Cure for Lycanthropy Found! Werewolves – A Thing of the Past**

By Corilianus Moore

_The Wizarding World can breathe with relief that the ever enigmatic Healer Tom Riddle of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and Mrs. Melanie Wainwright of Somerset Magical Health Clinic have revolutionized the Wizarding world by inventing a successful cure for lycanthropy. The International Wizarding Confederation (IWC) which in the past was adamant that such a cure was 'ridiculous', have now in the light of new evidence, retracted their original statement._

"_We are proud that our British Healers have been able to prove the impossible possible and we have always given them our 100% support," said Mr. Leonard Bagman, Head of the IWC. _

"_The Wizarding world will never fail to sing of these wonderful people's praises," said a proud Professor Slughorn, a professor at Hogwarts School of Magic. "I always knew that Tom would make me proud. It's a pity that dear Melanie hailed from Beauxbaton Academy. I would have loved to have been able to collect.. I mean… tutor her"_

The article continued with more flowery opinions and praise, so Harry skipped to the end.

_Tom Riddle and Melanie Wainwright are to be married in a few months time. This illustrious couple is to have a grand wedding at the Stonehenge, the most famous of all British wizarding landmarks. Serena, Mrs. Wainwright's two year old daughter from her earlier marriage, will be the flower girl for this eminent wedding and the guest list will include illustrious wizards from all over the world. We, at the Daily Prophet, wish the happy couple lots of joy and happiness._

The picture accompanying the article was of an older (than the previous pictures) but happier Riddle smiling broadly at the camera as he carried a young girl of two in one arm, while his other arm was wrapped around a willowy lady who seemed equally happy. The trio in the picture looked so content that Harry felt that he was intruding on a private family moment. '_So this must be his wife_,' thought Harry, '_And Serena is his stepdaughter._'

Harry then turned to the next article and the smile, which was forming on his face when he was looking at the picture of the family, faded.

The headline read,

**Melanie Wainwright Found Murdered A Week Before The Wedding**

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

'Life was cruel,' Harry thought as he sadly looked upon the picture which showed the mangled remains of the once beautiful Melanie Wainwright. _'They had just discovered a cure which benefitted the world. Why would anyone want to rob them of their deserved happiness?'_

On reading the article, Harry discovered that Fenrir Greyback and his pack of rabid werewolves were responsible for her death. Apparently, they didn't appreciate a 'cure' being invented as this would make them look weak. While the 'cure' was appreciated by the werewolves who wanted to live normal lives, there were some werewolves like Greyback who were proud of being monsters. But, the 'cure' had neutralized the threat of werewolves in the world, which is why Greyback's pack was not feared like they once were. So, they sought revenge.

Harry's eyes gleamed. What he wouldn't do to fight that feral beast and break the monster's neck! Greyback was responsible for so much grief in his world and he was also responsible for causing mayhem in this world as well. For the first time in his life, Harry felt sorry for Riddle. It must have been devastating for Riddle to look upon the corpse of the woman he loved.

The article also contained an 'In Memoriam' of Melanie Wainwright and reading it, Harry realized that she was a respected Potions Master and was a journalist at Potions Weekly, a popular magazine issued by the Daily Prophet. She used to conduct her research at the Somerset Clinic, which also funded her research. The article spoke of her previous marriage and of her first husband's tragic death due to some undisclosed reason at the Department of Mysteries. Her first husband was an Unspeakable. The article sung her praises and there were many quotes from people who stated that dear Melanie will be a 'great loss to the wizarding world.' The article also mentioned that Riddle was unavailable for comments.

Harry moved on to the next article.

**Fenrir Greyback and Pack In Azkaban**

By Corilianus Moore

_After the shocking death of Melanie Wainwright which devastated the Wizarding World, a team of dedicated Aurors headed by Auror Alastor Moody and Auror Rufus Scrimegeour were responsible for apprehending the notorious Fenrir Greyback and his pack of twelve werewolves. They were in custody when the 'cure' was forcibly administered to them all, thereby curing these 'sick' creatures of their affliction. _

_Healer Riddle, who was responsible for inventing the cure and the late Wainwright's fiancé, is currently propagating the compulsory administration of the 'cure'. The resolution was passed today in the Wizengamot unanimously, the only objection coming from Ms. Dolores Umbridge who is of the opinion that the only way to solve the problem of werewolves is to behead them._

"_They are wizards like us. Only a person with Magical blood can contract Lycanthropy. Muggles die if their blood becomes contaminated by the 'Lycanthropy' gene. I hope that with the administration of the cure, werewolves will gain acceptance into society and lead normal lives," said Riddle. When he was asked to comment on the capture of Greyback, he declined citing that he was busy with other matters._

_The Ministry will now be implementing the 'Lycancure Program,' which aims at nullifying the werewolf problem in the wizarding world. The cost of implementation of this program will be borne by the Ministry itself._

Harry read the article again. Was Riddle a _bloody_ saint? They murdered his fiancée, leaving her to bleed to death and instead of hunting the pack down, he propagates werewolves' rights. If Greyback had harmed his friends, he would have hunted the monster down, not waiting for the Aurors to do their job. Azkaban was too good for Greyback and his pack. Harry hoped the Dementors had made a meal out of them.

Harry moved onto the next article and froze. The article was dated six months after the previous article. The headline read,

**Greyback and Pack Exterminated in Azkaban**

By Corilianus Moore

_The Aurors confirmed today that Fenrir Greyback and his pack of former werewolves were found murdered today in their Azkaban prison cells. When the guards went to investigate the matter, they found Greyback and his pack had bled to death from their left forearms. The Aurors confirmed that this was not suicide._

"_A lot of yelling was said to have been heard by the other prisoners, but since these former werewolves were attention seeking since their incarceration in Azkaban, attention was not paid to them. The Dementors involvement is not suspected," said Minister Bagnold while exiting the Ministry of Magic._

"_As of now, we have no suspects. We are of the opinion that the pack seem to have been part of some cult as they were branded on their left forearm, but we are not confident, as they were not branded before their tenure at Azkaban. We are investigating the possibility of the pack joining some cult while they were in Azkaban so that they would be able to regain their 'werewolf' condition again. We are in the process of interviewing the other prisoners," said Auror Rufus Scrimegeour._

_The brand which was seen on the packs' left forearms was an unusual tattoo never seen before. When the Prophet consulted the Ministry's Ancient Runes Expert, Bartholomew Larkins, he denied the tattoo had an historical as well as magical importance as it wasn't a rune. _

_If any of the readers have any information regarding this tattoo, please contact the Auror Department immediately. A picture of the 'tattoo' is displayed below._

Harry stared numbly at the picture. He had seen the mark before. He had seen it at the World Cup, at Hogwarts after Dumbledore's death and on the left forearms of every Death Eater in existence. A mark which sent shivers down the spine of every person in the wizarding world - The Dark Mark.

* * *

"How is Harry? Do you really think that he had such a hard life." asked Artie quietly.

"I am sure of it," said Riddle tiredly, "You forget that I am the Primary Healer in the Extensive Spell Damage Ward. I have also healed many aurors, including Moody who deserves a special mention. Yet, none of my other patients have ever experienced the atrocities that Harry seems to have experienced. He may not have strongest of Occlumency shields but he does seem to have some barrier covering his innermost desires and most painful experiences. But, that is not the thing which scares me the most about the boy."

Riddle paused and twirling his wand in his fingers, he added quietly, "My magic recognizes him. Nagini tells me that he smells like me too, his magical essence is similar to my own. I think ….." Riddle stopped and walking to his liquor cabinet, he poured a generous dose of Firewhiskey into two glasses. Handing a glass to Artie, Riddle drank the entire contents of his glass in one shot.

Riddle sank into his chair and placed his glass on the table next to him and began examining his glass intently.

"What is it that you are frightened of?" asked Artie leaning forward.

"Harry just broke into my study and is currently reading the articles which were locked in my drawer," said Riddle, his eyes not wavering from his glass.

"So, what is the problem in that? Harry is naturally a curious boy. I have dealt with children his age. They always stick their noses into places they aren't supposed to. I'm surprised that you haven't stopped him," said Artie frowning.

"I warded my study myself. Only I can access that room. The room even prevents Shelby from entering. But, the room allowed Harry to enter. I was only notified of it when he opened the drawers, which I warded myself to notify me in case it was opened. It notifies me even when _I_ open the drawer. Don't you understand the repercussions of this, Artie?" asked Riddle agitatedly, "This is not some simple case of sympathetic magic. This goes beyond the realms of magic I have ever seen. I think….. I am not sure, but he has somehow replicated my magical essence, my signature and core. Even identical twins do not have the same magical core. The only other situation wherein I have seen something like this was when…."

"When Riddle?" asked Artie, his voice wavering and when he looked into Riddle's eyes, he realized. "The Other Sirius' magical core must have matched the core of the Sirius in this world."

"Exactly!" exclaimed Riddle, "It appears that Harry and _not Voldemort_ is my counterpart in the Alternate Dimension. I think I have to tell Dumbledore about my suspicions. He may have some theory."

"Is it possible? It seems a little farfetched," said Artie disbelieving.

"Do not discount the possibility Artie; anything is possible, when it comes to magic. Nagini tells me that the boy is a parselmouth as well," said Riddle quietly.

"But he is a Potter! They have no connection to the Slytherin line," said Artie, his eyes wide.

"I know which makes my theory more plausible. There is something about _that boy _which reminds me of myself when I was younger. The haunted look in his eyes and his magic…. I recognize my own," said Riddle.

There was an uncomfortable pause in the room.

"You mentioned something called 'Voldemort.' What is that?" asked Artie.

Riddle sighed, "That is a story for another time. I do not know all the details myself. Harry is currently reading the articles."

"About.." said Artie quietly.

"Yes," replied Riddle in a monotone.

"Shouldn't you stop him?" asked Artie, who knew how painful the articles were on Riddle, the man he regarded as a brother.

"If I do, he will probably find another way. Unfortunately, he will also have questions which I would rather not answer," said Riddle.

Another silence filled the room.

Riddle looked at the clock which hung on the wall, "Well, it is suppertime. I expect Harry will join us very soon."

"Will he recognize me?" asked Artie.

"I will be worried if he doesn't," said Riddle as the two friends rose and entered the dining room. "The boy is peculiar, but then so am I!"

**To Be Continued…..**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: A big thanks to all my readers. The reviews I have received were interesting and encouraging. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Riddle murdered Greyback and his pack! That was the only answer. Harry rubbed his face blearily. He had wanted to trust Riddle and here in front of him he received the ultimate proof that the man was dangerous. '_But, he didn't kill Greyback for the fun of it. Greyback killed his fiancée, surely he was justified,' _thought Harry.

'_Murder is never justified. Yet, if I am going to become an Auror, won't I be expected to kill the bad guys? Wasn't that one of the first lessons I had learnt at the Auror Corps – Stunning is a thing of the past,' _thought Harry.

Harry was lucky that Voldemort's own killing curse had backfired on him, would he have been able to kill Voldemort otherwise? Would Harry have used the Killing Curse on Voldemort or the Death Eaters to protect the people he loved? Harry wasn't too sure.

Even when faced with Death Eaters looking to kill him, his first instinct had been to disarm them. _So, how could Riddle kill those wolves in cold blood?_

As soon as Harry thought this, the vision of Mrs. Weasley killing Bellatrix swam into his head. '_Didn't he congratulate Mrs. Weasley for killing Bellatrix? Did he feel remorseful for Bellatrix's death?' _Not at all, Harry was glad that Bellatrix was dead; he never considered that Mrs. Weasley was in fact a murderer.

'_She was defending her children. She was also avenging her son's death. Surely that is justified.' _As soon as these thoughts entered his head, Harry realized what a hypocrite he was. It was so easy for him to label Riddle a murderer, when in fact he behaved exactly like Mrs. Weasley had. But, he knew Mrs. Weasley would never hurt him, while he was not sure about Riddle…..

But, Riddle didn't have the eyes of a murderer. Harry remembered his memories of the younger Riddle which Dumbledore had shown him and he couldn't help but notice the differences. The Riddle in this world had warm eyes while the Riddle in his original world had cold and calculating eyes even when he was a child.

The appearance of the Dark Mark was frightening. If Riddle didn't become Voldemort, then why on earth was that creepy skull design cropping up in this world? Riddle definitely had the inclinations to be Voldemort, the Dark Mark was proof. Maybe, he was Voldemort after all, carrying out his nefarious operations on the sly. He showed the Healer persona in public so as to fool the unsuspecting public. What if he had the whole Dr. Jekyll – Mr. Hyde syndrome? The theory was plausible, yet scary. Everyone had layers, even Harry wasn't perfect. But, the thought that Riddle was playing such a devious game was terrifying.

Harry didn't want to make assumptions either. He still felt extremely guilty about Snape. If only he had trusted Dumbledore's judgment, instead of clinging to his childhood assumptions. He didn't even get a chance to thank Snape for protecting him. Harry didn't want to make the same mistake with Riddle. Guilt was a horrible emotion and Harry was becoming an expert in reviling in that particular feeling.

Harry sighed. He wanted to trust Riddle, he wanted to believe that the world he had entered was perfect and yet, he couldn't ignore his instincts and they were warning him that trouble was brewing. He just couldn't tell what form it would take. This worried Harry.

* * *

When the clock struck eight, Harry realized that it was time for supper. He flooed into the Sitting Room and looked around. Everything was resplendent. He never knew that Riddle was so rich, or was it all magic? Harry wasn't sure.

He wondered where Riddle was, so he called Shelby who told him that Master Riddle was waiting for him in the Dining Room. As he walked into the Dining Room, he couldn't help but keep his wand within reach. He knew that Riddle wouldn't harm him, _or would he? _That article had thrown Harry off balance.

As Harry entered the room, he saw Riddle standing in the room with another man who appeared to be of the same age. Harry blinked and then blinked again. The man looked like an older version of Draco Malfoy, except for the fact that he had brown hair.

Harry had wanted to ask Riddle about the Dark Mark, but thought the better of it. _'I will do it alone. I don't want to confront him when we have company, especially when the company is in Riddle's favour.'_

"You must be Harry," said the Draco Malfoy look-a-like.

"Well, of course, he is Harry. Who did you think he was? Stan Shunpike?" said Riddle as he smirked at the man. Then turning to Harry, who remained quiet during the introduction, Riddle said, "This is Cygnus Black"

"Do not call me Cygnus!" said the man as his hair turned a shade of red. Harry jumped.

"My apologies, this is Cygnus Black, who prefers to go by his middle name Arcturus," said Riddle with a grin which showed that he was anything but apologetic.

"But I prefer being called Artie or Professor Black. I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts and as you may have noticed I am also a Metamorphmagus," said Artie who had extended his hand to Harry, which he tentatively shook. "You too would want to change your name if it was Latin for 'Swan'!" said Artie as he shrugged his shoulders.

"If you hate your name so much, why did you give your daughters such peculiar names?" asked Riddle as they settled down at the table.

"They are not peculiar!" Artie protested, as he started buttering his bread, "They have character!"

"Why, of course. You named one of your daughters 'Andromeda' when you knew that her namesake had to hope that a hero would rescue her, while she was tied to a rock as a sacrifice waiting to be devoured by a flesh eating monster. Admirable, really and naming your other daughter after a Greek man who fell in love with his own reflection was the icing on the cake, and then, you were shocked when Narcissa turned vain. Actually, the only daughter you named properly was Bellatrix," said Tom as he sliced the vegetables on his plate.

Harry began to choke and looked at the man who was Bellatrix Lestrange's father. "Easy there, son," said Artie who was nursing a glass of wine in one hand.

Harry wondered if he was going to find out that Bellatrix Lestrange was advocating Muggle rights. Nothing surprised him anymore. '_That would be truly bizarre, but I wouldn't be surprised. Maybe, she also adopts orphan Muggleborns in her spare time. Expect the Unexpected!'_

"Who is Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry?" asked Riddle, confusion written all over his face. Harry looked at Riddle and realized, that he must have read his thoughts.

"Your daughter, Mr. Black," said Harry wondering again how he ended up in this peculiar situation.

"My Bella didn't marry a Lestrange," said Artie frowning.

"Alternate Dimensions," said Riddle.

"Bella married Martin Lapisky. He is an American wizard who specializes in wizard-centaur ties. They both live in America now," said Artie.

"Is Narcissa still traveling with her husband?" asked Riddle.

"Melvin and she are currently in France, they are spending the summer vacation with their children," said Artie.

"Narcissa didn't marry Lucius Malfoy?" asked Harry surprised.

Riddle laughed loudly while Artie's eyes widened.

"Malfoy? You thought that pureblooded bigot had married my daughter? You must be mad! Malfoy wouldn't even consider it because that would mean that the Malfoy line wouldn't remain pure and if my daughter even considered marrying him, I'd disown her," said Artie with contempt, "Imagine being related to Abraxius Malfoy, don't make me lose my appetite."

"I thought you were a Pureblood," said Harry. Riddle snorted.

"Of course, I am a Pureblood; though I'm sure my mother had troll blood in her. The way she grunted! But I didn't live up to the high standards set for the Blacks. To my parents' infinite horror, I married a 'Half Blood'," said Artie in a mock whisper. "I got myself blasted off the family tapestry cause of it. It was the proudest moment of my life," said Artie wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

Harry's eyes widened as he processed the new information. _'This meant that the Black sisters were not purebloods. Wait a minute! What about Draco Malfoy?'_ Harry thought.

"Does Lucius Malfoy have a son named Draco?" asked Harry.

"Lucius doesn't have any progeny to carry his illustrious name. Poor fellow! I think it has something to do with the many years of inbreeding," said Riddle looking pointedly at Artie, who rolled his eyes.

'_No Draco Malfoy! Whoa! This world is perfect,'_ thought Harry. He wanted to dance in celebration, but refrained himself. He didn't want to make himself vulnerable, especially in the present company.

Riddle's eyes drifted to the doors of the Dining Room and said, "It appears we have a guest."

"Who?" Artie asked as he straightened immediately.

"My son. He must be worried about me. I hate it when my children try to 'mother' me. I am the parent, not them," said Riddle sighing.

Harry stiffened. He wondered if the son resembled his father. _'That would be good… or bad,' _Harry thought as he wasn't sure anymore. Just then, the doors opened and the last person in the world Harry had ever expected to see made his way into the room.

"Good evening," he said politely and when Harry turned to look at him, obsidian eyes meet his emerald ones.

Harry promptly fainted. Who could blame him? After all, the last words that this man had said to him still resounded in his head.

'_Look at me.' _

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Cheers to PinkMusicalCherry for correctly guessing the identity of Riddle's son!**

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Riddle rushed to Harry's side as soon as he had fainted.

"It looks like the boy has gone into shock. Sev, get the calming potion from the potion cabinet. Make sure that it is of a strong variant," said Riddle anxiously as he levitated Harry into the sitting room.

"Is Harry alright?" asked Artie.

"Of course not! Don't ask silly questions," said Riddle crossly, as he set Harry in a sleeping position on the settee. "Harry really didn't need to have a relapse so soon. This is why I was so careful with him and yet…."

"Do you think that he knew Severus in his world?" asked Artie.

"It appears so. I wonder in what circumstances though," said Riddle quietly.

"Harry seems very nervous in our company," said Artie as he observed the pale boy lying on the sofa.

"Indeed," said Riddle who was casting a charm to check Harry's vitals.

"Here is the potion. It has a very strong potency," said Severus who on entering the room handed his father the potion he had asked for, "So he is your latest project. Remus told me that you were busy of late working on a new patient, but he didn't divulge any information. He looks like James."

"Harry is James Potter's son from an Alternate Dimension. He just crossed through the Veil," said Riddle as he began spelling the potion into Harry. "I didn't expect him to have such a bad reaction to seeing you, Sev."

"Interesting," said Severus, who had pulled up a chair and sat next to Artie. "Potter will be happy to finally have a son. He always complains that his daughters do not share his interest in Quidditch. Perhaps, this boy will."

"But, Harry is the Other James' son. It will be foolish to confuse the two. _We are not like our alleged counterparts_," said Riddle harshly. He was not some Dark Lord and the fact that the Tom Riddle in the Other World was one, set him on edge. Maybe, that is why he wanted Harry to be his counterpart as that was an alternative his mind could accept.

Riddle also had a feeling that trouble was brewing and he wasn't sure what form it would take. It scared him.

"Are you all right, Dad?" asked Severus, his father was only short with him when he was worried about something and the boy was rather pale.

"The boy shall regain consciousness soon," said Riddle and turning to Artie he said with perplex, "Didn't you find it strange that Harry didn't recognize you?"

"I did," said Artie, "That means I must have not taught him. But he also said that my Bella married a Lestrange and a Lestrange would only marry a…."

"Pureblood," said Riddle, "You must have married another Pureblood in Harry's world."

"That's impossible. I love Minnie and I would have loved her in that world too," said Artie who was now pacing. "I wouldn't have married a Pureblood that Mother dearest would have chosen for me."

"I wonder where the timelines diverge," said Severus, "There must be some new potions and remedies which have been invented in the Other World, but not in ours. I can't wait to quiz the boy when he wakes up."

"You will do no such thing, Severus," said Riddle firmly, "The boy is in a new world with familiar faces yet different personalities. Why do you think I have not pestered him with questions of my own? Let the boy find his feet in our world, before we question him about his. Otherwise, we may risk having him slip into a magical coma."

"Of course, Dad. But something is worrying you. What is it?" asked Severus, he knew his father well and he also knew that his father didn't like to share his fears and apprehensions.

"Let's just say that my _alleged_ counterpart was not a nice man," Riddle sighed and continued, "I am not divulging more."

Just then, the floo flared to life and Albus entered the room.

"You better have good news, Albus," said Riddle tiredly; his day was not turning out well at all.

"I wish I had. But, the Unspeakables are causing trouble again. I was hoping that you," said Albus turning to Riddle, "will help me sort it out. Minister Crouch wants to meet us both."

Riddle swore. Dumbledore and Crouch on the same day, he really had the rottenest luck in the world. Why couldn't the Unspeakables just boil their heads in a bubbling solution? Their contribution to the Wizarding society was nil and yet, they were always causing mayhem.

"Come along Artie. I will need some support and your _soothing_ voice of reason. After all, I am some deranged megalomaniac in disguise," said Riddle sarcastically as he rose and gestured Artie to follow him.

"A raving megalomaniac? Who called you that? I need to owl that person and congratulate them for their courage," said Artie good-naturedly, '_Must be a Gryffindor_,' he thought.

"I called myself deranged not raving, Artie. Thanks for the additions to my qualities," said Riddle as he put his travelling robe on and looked meaningfully at his son.

"I will look after the boy until you come," said Severus and before his father could add anything he continued, "I will also send a patronus to Remus."

"Goodbye Sev. Do let me know when he regains consciousness," said Riddle as he waited for Dumbledore and Artie to use the floo before him.

"I will, Dad. Good luck," said Severus as he watched his father floo away.

Severus shook his head as he recalled his father describing himself as a raving lunatic. The idea alone was ludicrous. After sending a patronus to Remus, he looked on the ground and saw Nagini inching her way around his leg. He laughed and affectionately stroked her scales. Nagini was always fond of him, even as a little boy and could sense whenever he was in the same vicinity. Severus smiled at the snake; after all, Nagini was his protector.

* * *

"I fail to understand why Riddle has custody of the boy," said Minister Crouch to Albus with a frown marring his face. "I agree with Dorcas that the Unspeakables should take charge of the boy."

Riddle was seated in the Minister's office along with Artie and Albus for over an hour and he was wondering why the Minister seemed adamant to waste so much time arguing over the boy. He looked at the clock which was perched at the side of the room. It was very late in the evening, almost night. Surely, Crouch must have more pressing matters to deal with.

"At the expense of his health, Minister? Isn't it the duty of the Ministry to look after the health and well being of the Wizarding World? So what, if the boy is not of Our World. He is a guest and must be treated accordingly," said Riddle calmly. Crouch was not meeting his eyes and though Crouch's Occlumency shields were not the strongest, Riddle didn't want to risk being caught Legilimenising the Minister. Crouch was famous for having a violent temper.

"So, you will be providing him with the care he so desperately needs?" asked Crouch with a sneer, "How marvelous!"

Riddle frowned. Crouch seemed to be hiding something from him and he didn't know what it was.

"Riddle is one of the most prominent Healers in the Wizarding World. I think he is most capable, don't you Minister?" asked Albus with a frown. He also didn't miss the tone Crouch used.

"Very well," said Crouch resignedly and after a pause he continued.

"In the interest of the boy's health, let Riddle keep the boy for now. But, do not get accustomed to getting your own way, Riddle. Once, the boy's health stabilizes, we will review the situation again," said Crouch warningly.

Sharp silence enveloped the room and everyone present seemed to draw a different inference from the statement made.

"I have other important matters to attend to," said Crouch dismissively, "Good day Albus, Professor Black," Crouch paused before adding, "_Riddle_."

"Something is wrong with him," said Artie as they left the Minister's office and were not in danger of being overhead.

"Stating the obvious, are we, Artie?" said Riddle sarcastically. He wondered why Crouch seemed to have a bone to pick with him. As far as he could recall, he had never done anything to offend the man.

"He has become surly since his wife's death," said Albus sadly, "His policies have become harsher and he is also following a zero tolerance policy with the prisoners. He has doubled the number of Dementors guarding Azkaban."

"Begad! Dementors are the most beastly things I have ever come across. I have to teach the sixth years about them and most of them have trouble casting a patronus. I don't have the heart to tell them that it is a hundred times worse to cast a patronus in the dementor's vicinity," said Artie with a shudder, "At least, only those who want to become Aurors require that particular skill."

"I beg to differ," said Riddle, "It is a useful skill and has many applications. You are just complaining, Artie, because your patronus is a swan or should I say Cygnus?"

"Shut up Riddle. I hope that thick long serpentine patronus of yours chokes you when you least expect it!" said Artie, he hated his first name.

"Well, I must be going. Goodbye, my boys," said Albus as he flooed away.

"What's the matter, Riddle?" asked Artie, as he saw Riddle staring disapprovingly at one of the statues installed in the Atrium of the Ministry.

"Something is wrong. I just can't put my finger on it," said Riddle.

"Relax. There is no evil schemer hatching nefarious plot in the shadows. You are just creating hypothetical situations for yourself because your mind craves the challenge," said Artie confidently, "I am going home now. Let me know if you need any help in taking care of Harry. My years as a professor have made me skilled at dealing with teenage angst," Artie winked.

-We have a problem. - thought Riddle as he probed Artie's head. Artie's eyes widened, Riddle rarely employed Legilimency on him, unless it was urgent.

-Well, what is it? – thought Artie, as he continued to walk nonchalantly, he and Riddle had perfected the art of conversing mentally.

-Harry recognized the mark branded on Greyback. He thinks I killed him. – thought Riddle, as he approached the floo.

-What? - thought a bewildered Artie who froze on the spot.

"Goodbye Artie," said Riddle tiredly as he flooed home.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and was instantly on alert. The last time he woke up in such a manner, Voldemort/Riddle was sitting beside him. Harry reached for his glasses which were on the table next to him and looked around. This time, Remus and Severus were playing chess quietly in a corner of the room.

"He is awake," said Remus, who immediately started packing away the chess set.

"You were just waiting for a distraction because you were losing," grumbled Severus, who had got up from his chair and approached Harry.

Harry didn't know whether he was more shocked at finding out that Snape was Riddle's adopted son or that Snape and Remus appeared to be getting on amicably.

Snape handed him a glass of water and said, "My name is Severus and I think you have met Remus before."

"We met briefly in Moody's office. I apologize for not speaking to you at the time, Harry, I was a bit busy," said Remus with a smile.

Harry's throat went dry. The last time he saw these men, they were dead and now they were both smiling down at him, without a care in the world. They looked younger. Remus looked happy and greatly resembled the 'Remus' which came to Harry when he had used the resurrection stone. Snape on the other hand, was completely different from the Snape he knew. Gone was the greasy lanky hair as this Snape had shorter hair (_sans grease_). His cheeks were not as shallow as they were in Harry's world and his skin had a healthy tone to it.

Harry swallowed and looked at them awkwardly. As much as he wanted to meet both of them again, it dawned on him, that these men didn't know him. He didn't know them.

"Thanks for the water," Harry said uncomfortably.

Remus and Snape exchanged a look before Remus said conversationally, "So, your name is Harry Potter."

"Yes," said Harry quietly.

"Are you still studying at Hogwarts?" asked Remus.

"No. I am eighteen years old. I am a trainee at the Auror Academy," said Harry, he didn't want to tell them that he never had a seventh year at Hogwarts.

"Why don't you tell us about your experiences at Hogwarts? Being Potter's son, your years at Hogwarts must have been a whirlwind of adventure!" said Severus with a smirk.

Harry laughed and said, "A whirlwind? That would be an understatement. A hurricane would be more appropriate. I am a magnet for trouble, at least, in my world."

"Your eyes are an unusual shade of green," said Severus softly as he moved closer to inspect Harry's eyes.

"Yes, I have my mother's eyes," said Harry consciously, remembering that the Snape in his world loved his mother.

"Interesting! My wife and daughter have the same shade of green eyes too. That reminds me I have to floo-call home. My wife must be wondering what I am up to. After all, I had only dropped in for a short visit," said Severus hurriedly.

"Run along, Sev," said Remus laughingly, "Lily Evans Riddle is not someone you keep waiting."

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Hello father," said Severus as he watched his father floo into the Manor. "I take it that whatever you went out to do did not play out according to your wishes," he said as he watched his father brush off the dust on his robes and slump down into a chair.

"It did not. Not at all," said Riddle with a frown, "I hope Harry is feeling better."

"He is much better. He is currently conversing with Remus. Did you know that the boy is training to be an Auror?" asked Severus.

"Hmm.. I thought I asked you to inform me when the boy awoke. But forgive your elderly father if he is mistaken," said Riddle with a smile, "Forgetfulness is most common especially at _my old age_."

"I forgot to inform you," said Severus sheepishly.

"Then you must take better care of yourself, Sev. Please ask Lily to brew some Wit-Sharpening Potion for you. I wouldn't dare entrust you to make it as you may not be capable…" said Riddle, with a wide smile brewing on his face. He loved playfully bantering with his son. Severus was one of the few people he knew who was able to match wits with him.

"Of course, my potion brewing skill has taken a beating and I am becoming a little addled in the brains. But, that is because I do not want my dear family, especially my special father to feel left out because of my superior intellect. Which is why, I have been regularly dosing myself with Forgetfulness Potion. With time, I will be just like you," said Severus with a smirk, "But it will take time, there is a lot of knowledge that I have to forget if I have to reach your own exalted level."

"Breathe, Severus," said Riddle with a laugh, "If you want to rival me in sarcasm. It would behoove you to shorten your comments. If they are too long, your intended audience would have long forgotten the first part of your comment, thus there will be a lack of any reaction."

Riddle stroked the fire thoughtfully and said, "You have still a lot to learn."

"Then teach me, O Wise Lord of Scorn!" said Severus in a mock bow.

"What is your opinion of Harry?" asked Riddle as he continued to stare into the fire.

"Well, he is James' son. But, he doesn't seem to be as cocky and arrogant as James was in school. Maybe I am mistaken; after all, I haven't conversed with him for long. So my opinion may not be sound," said Severus, "But his eyes and the expression and the emotion in them is very like Lily's."

Severus took a deep breath and continued. "It's rather extraordinary that James in that world would find another girl who would have eyes similar to Lily's. It's strange that he didn't find her here."

Riddle studied his son. He realized that Severus was thinking of the possibility of Harry being Lily's son, but wasn't voicing it because he was afraid.

"He is Lily's son in the Alternate Dimension," said Riddle quietly, bracing himself for an emotional outburst.

But, Severus' face turned blank and Riddle couldn't read any of his emotions. Riddle berated himself for his foolishness, _'Sev was always quiet and pensive, even when he was a child. There never was an emotional outburst or even if there was, Sev never showed it to anyone.'_

"The Alternate Dimension differs from our world in many ways. But, that doesn't mean that Lily in our world doesn't love you. Any fool can tell that she adores you," said Riddle and catching his son's eyes, he saw how worried Severus was.

Riddle sighed. No matter how much he tried, Severus always did suffer from an inferiority complex. It was at times like this; Riddle wished he could hex Tobias Snape into oblivion for all the damage he caused to Sev's self esteem.

"Do you know that in That World, I was a Dark Lord," said Riddle quietly, turning his attention back to the fire. He didn't want this fact to be widely known. But, it would help Sev understand, he was sure of it.

"What?!" exclaimed Severus bewildered.

"I was apparently a Dark Lord who killed people for fun and wanted the extermination of Muggleborns," said Riddle in a low voice.

"That's preposterous. The boy is lying. He must be a troublemaker like his father. Do not believe him," said Severus immediately in a loud voice.

Riddle smiled. It warmed his heart, that his son had such confidence in him. He wondered what happened to the Severus in the Other World. He wouldn't tolerate it if anyone hurt his Severus. He fervently hoped that _Voldemort _had not harmed his son. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he had.

"Harry isn't lying. But, you know that I am no Dark Lord, therefore the Other World is very different. Perhaps, your personality was different or maybe you fell in love with someone else. There are so many possibilities. However, do not forget that the Lily in this world is your wife and she loves you. She is not the same as the Lily in that world," said Riddle.

"It is rather difficult to wrap my mind around this 'Different Dimensions.' But I will try," said Severus with a sigh.

"Harry never knew his parents when he was small. He was an orphan at the age of one," said Riddle.

Severus' eyes widened at the implication and said, "You want him to get to know Lily."

"Not only Lily, I want him to get to know you," said Riddle and when he realized that his son was going to argue he added, "He has a lot of guilt where you are concerned. I do not know of his equation with your counterpart, but he seems to be rather affected by it as his thoughts seem to centre on it."

"Do you think it will help? I do not know anything about the boy's history and I may not even be like my counterpart. You said so yourself," said Severus.

"I did," said Riddle. "I think that Harry travelling through the Veil was the Fates offering Harry a chance."

"A chance at what?" asked a confused Severus.

Riddle smiled and said, "Closure."

* * *

Father and son were quietly conversing when Remus Lupin entered the room.

"How is Harry?" asked Riddle immediately.

"Harry seemed fine and he is currently resting in his room," said Remus.

"Has the Travel had an effect on his magic?" asked Severus.

"His magic is very unstable and his body is weak. That is why he fainted. It will take a few weeks before his magic stabilizes completely," answered Riddle and turning to Remus, he said in a no-nonsense tone, "I hope you monitored his vitals."

"Yes, sir," said Remus respectfully. Riddle may be Sev's father, but he was still his mentor and the person who paid him his salary.

"I will check on him," said Riddle and as he was leaving the room, Remus added, "The boy seemed a bit confused and when Severus left the room, he was completely distracted."

Riddle paused and asked, "Why did you leave the room, Sev?"

"To floo-call Lily and tell her I will return home late," said Severus.

"Did you tell Harry that?" asked Riddle hurriedly.

"I was teasing Sev that Lily may not be very understanding," said Remus embarrassedly.

Riddle groaned and muttered something which sounded like 'the world is filled with dunderheads.'

"Is there a problem?" asked Severus.

"Harry is probably wondering why his mother married another man. At least he didn't faint. Or did he?" asked Riddle rubbing a hand across his eyes in a sign of defeat.

"No. But, he went very quiet. I assumed it was because he wanted to sleep," said Remus guiltily, "Wait! What do you mean that Lily married another man?"

Riddle and Severus stared at each other.

"It's a long story without subtitles," said Severus.

"What are subtitles?" asked Remus.

"It's a Muggle thing. I am married to a Muggleborn after all," said Severus. "I think it's time we left, Remus. I will explain the whole 'subtitle' concept to you tomorrow."

Riddle looked at his son gratefully. At least, his son realized that he needed time alone to think.

Severus and Remus bided him goodnight and each headed to their respective homes leaving Riddle alone to ponder on this tangled state of affairs.

Riddle wondered whether he had to ask Harry about how he was dealing with the situation. He didn't envy Harry right now. The boy was definitely having a hard time adjusting. But he had to sit down with Harry and have a tête-à-tête, which was something Riddle wasn't looking forward to.

Maybe he could get Dumbledore to talk to the boy, but that would probably result in the boy having a sugar binge with all the lemon drops Albus carried in his pocket. Riddle ignored the voice in his head which reminded him, that he was curious about the boy himself and wanted to gain the boy's trust.

Riddle shook his head; he was turning into a nursemaid. Hopefully, Florence Nightengale had an extra lamp for him. He climbed the stairs and paced the corridor before knocking on Harry's door. He didn't want to Floo into the boy's room as that would be infringing on the boy's privacy, regardless of the fact that the boy seemed bent on snooping through his belongings.

Riddle waited for five minutes and then, quietly opened the door. Harry was sleeping on his bed. The covers were a jumbled mess around him. He didn't look peaceful even in sleep. Riddle quietly left the room and walked to his bedroom.

As he lay in his bed, Riddle realized that he had to talk to the boy in the morning. Riddle sighed. He was turning into a _demmed_ psychiatrist. If he kept this up, he could even write the advice column in the Daily Prophet. What did Muggles call them? Agony aunts?!

Riddle snorted. He could even imagine the entry.

_Dear Riddle,_

_My cat is behaving very weird. It is ignoring me and now I am wondering if everyone is doing the same. I am feeling very lonely. What do you suggest?_

He would have probably given a very sardonic reply reducing his _dear readers_ to tears. Riddle smiled and turned the blankets to cover him completely. It was nice to be sadistic, if it was only in his head. He wasn't a morbid person. Well, maybe he was.

But, spending most of his days in a hospital, seeing so much blood, guts and whatnots, dissecting people on a daily basis had made him a little cynical. Riddle loved his job, he was the best in his field and he reveled in it especially when he was able to cure his patient, which is why the _'so-called Voldemort' _irked him.

'_Harry must be my counterpart. He has to be. He is more similar to me then Voldemort can ever be,' _Riddle thought decisively as he closed his eyes. His dreams included a myriad of situations revolving around werewolves, skull tattoos and his Melanie's mangled form, which the Aurors had called him to identify.

He awoke with a start and hastened to wash his face. He headed to his study and began searching through his desk. Harry had kept the papers in the same state he had found them, leaving Riddle to wonder if the boy was a closet Slytherin. He found the article which showed Melanie, Serena and him. The picture would have been perfect, if it only had included Severus. The perfect family! _His perfect family!_

But, Melanie didn't live to see Severus and he didn't know her either. He caressed the picture-Melanie; she beamed at him before turning to smile at his picture self. He missed her. It was on nights like this that he missed her most. There was no other picture of her in his house. Riddle knew that he wasn't rationally handling his grief, but he couldn't bear to see her, to be reminded of her.

Riddle broodingly stared at the flames crackling in the fireplace. There would be no sleep for him tonight.

* * *

Remus got an emergency floo-call in the early hours of the morning. He wondered what had happened. He hoped that none of his patients were suffering a relapse. He rushed to St. Mungos where Healer Olivia was waiting for him.

"Come with me," said Olivia nervously, and she headed to the Closed Ward.

"What happened?" asked Remus urgently.

"Logan has given the Unspeakables custody of that 'Dimension Traveler'," said Olivia. "They came in demanding custody and Healer Logan just let them take him."

Remus swore. _Riddle was going to kill him for this. Logan was only a junior Healer, why didn't the idiot call for assistance?_

"What do we do, Remus?" asked Healer Carson, who looked equally worried. Many of the Healers had crowded around Remus as he was the senior most present.

Remus took a calm breath and said, "We have to rectify this and quickly."

"Shouldn't we inform Riddle?" asked Healer Morgana.

Remus paced and then said, "No. Not yet. We can handle the situation ourselves." This was his chance to prove to Riddle that he can manage the hospital. He wanted to show his mentor that he was capable of solving problems on his own.

Remus desperately hoped that they were able to rescue the 'dimension traveler' from the clutches of the Unspeakables. _'It must be only a misunderstanding, must be a case of miscommunication.' _

How wrong he was!

**To Be Continued…..**

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Riddle was already seated at the table when Harry arrived for breakfast. Harry paused and taking in his surroundings, he approached the table slowly. Yesterday was very informative. _Scratch informative!_ Yesterday ended with a bombshell. He didn't exist in this world, because his mother didn't marry his father but married Snape instead. It didn't make sense. Nothing did!

When Remus had made that particular revelation, Harry wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry. Laugh, because his whole world was turning upside down and he wondered if this spinning would ever cease. Cry, because everything he believed in, his security blanket, his very beliefs was being challenged.

He had left Remus and Snape claiming he had a headache, as much as he had wanted to talk to them. Who did he have to turn to? His best friends were not here, their counterparts were, but their counterparts didn't know him _as he did not exist_. Maybe, he was Snape's son. The idea of him being the greasy git's son was too weird (as much as he respected the man) and calling him Dad! Harry grimaced at the thought.

Perhaps he was James' son, his dad may have married someone else and everyone did say that he looked identical to his dad. Maybe, he had the same dad and a different mom in this world. Harry sighed. Confound this stupid world! Nothing made sense. He hoped Snape treated his mom properly. _'She isn't your mom. Your mom died protecting you. Voldemort killed her.'_

Harry wondered if he should risk running to the Department of Mysteries and fling himself back into the Veil. He may be able to leave This World behind and return to the world he knew. But, he crushed that thought, Sirius was here and maybe he would get a chance to be with his parents. It may not be in the way he expected, but who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth?

He realized that he had many questions he needed to ask Riddle. Earlier, he was skeptical, but now he needed answers. Harry hated showing weakness in front of others and fainting in public was a big negative in his books. _He was not some swooning maiden!_ He wanted the facts so that he wasn't caught unawares again. He hoped Riddle was alone today. _He wanted answers. _

"Good Morning," said Riddle with a tentative smile playing on his lips, "I hope you slept well."

"I did," said Harry taking his seat at the table.

Shelby appeared and served breakfast before respectfully bowing out.

"Is she free?" asked Harry.

"No," said Riddle in a monotone, "She doesn't wish to be and I have no intention of casting her out."

"She can still work for you if she is free," said Harry buttering his toast. His wand was firmly tucked under his sleeve.

"Hmm…" said Riddle. Harry could tell that Riddle didn't want to answer his question.

"You have come this morning with a head full of questions. I would rather answer them after breakfast, if you don't mind," said Riddle casually.

"Why after breakfast? Why not now?" asked Harry impatiently.

"I do not wish you to asphyxiate at the breakfast table. The last thing I want to do today is to perform the Heimlich maneuver on my guest," said Riddle dryly.

There was a temporary lull in the conversation.

"I am prepared to answer your questions, but I believe we will both be better equipped to deal with the questions as well as the answers if our stomachs are satiated," said Riddle with ease.

Harry observed Riddle discreetly. Riddle didn't seem to get any sleep last night, the black circles under his eyes were very pronounced and his face looked a bit haggard.

"Sleep is a privilege which we often take for granted," said Riddle quietly, "I hate taking Sleeping potions as I may get too dependent on them. Occlumency on the other hand, leaves my mind too …vulnerable."

"I thought Occlumency shields the mind," said Harry. _How could it leave a person vulnerable if it protects the mind?_

"And blocks it from external penetration. True. Sometimes when the Occlumens is very skilled, the Occlumens is in danger of losing himself within his mind. I can shield my thoughts very carefully when I am awake as I am in control of my shields. However, when I occlude while I am asleep, I face the danger of locking myself forever in my mind as Occlumency has become second nature for me," said Riddle conversationally.

"I never heard of this reaction before," said Harry. _Maybe Hermione knows, if not she will not leave the library until she does. But, Snape wanted me to occlude while I was asleep. Maybe I would not have faced this danger because Occlumency doesn't come naturally to me._

"Magic has a lot of contradictions and exceptions and a lot is still left to be explored. However, education is only limited to the known aspects. Hogwarts does not give due importance to Mind Magic. I have lost count of the numerous attempts I have made to illustrate the importance of this branch to Albus, but he always dismisses me, the old coot," said Riddle exasperatedly.

While slowly sipping on his pumpkin juice, Harry tried to assimilate whatever Riddle had said.

"Does Mind Magic only include Occlumency and Legilimency?" asked Harry.

"Not at all, they are just the tip of the iceberg. They constitute the foundations of the Mental Arts, popularly known as Mind Magic but they are not the only components. Wandless magic is also a prominent branch of the Mental Arts and is one of its popular mechanisms. I am glad that at least that is taught at school, while the rest is sadly overlooked. I can teach the rest to you if you like," said Riddle, his eyes boring into Harry's.

Harry looked away. He knew the importance of Legilimency and Occlumency. Dumbledore had wanted him to learn it so as to employ it against Voldemort. It would be rather ironic if Riddle taught him this branch of magic. It was important for him to learn if he was going to become an Auror.

"Who taught you?" asked Harry. He sidestepped answering Riddle's question hoping that he would have an answer for Riddle later. He didn't want to accept or refuse the man until he was sure that he could trust Riddle.

"I have a certain affinity towards the Mental Arts. It is rather instinctive. However, I know many people who have problems in learning the craft. They require a mentor to help them harness this particular ability," said Riddle proudly.

Harry remembered the memory Dumbledore had shown him of the student-Riddle murdering his father and implanting a false memory in the mind of his uncle.

Riddle shivered and grew very pale. He seemed to gather some composure before saying, "I never did that."

"What about your uncle? Dumbledore told me that you buried him," said Harry.

"I did bury him. The Gaunt House is visible from my manor," said Riddle pausing before continuing, "I never associated much with _those people_."

"Why not? They are purebloods as well as your family. They are the reason you are a descendant of Slytherin," said Harry puzzled.

Riddle's laugh was harsh.

"Put yourself in my shoes, Harry," said Riddle, "Imagine, being rescued from the shabbiest hovel of an orphanage by your _muggle_ grandparents and being raised in luxury and opulence. The name 'Riddle' is well known amongst affluent Muggle circles. Yes, my father did tarnish it by running off with my _magical mother_, something my grandfather never let him forget. But, those with money are always forgiven and society, whether muggle or magical, always welcomes them regardless of stains."

Riddle took a long sip of water before continuing, "My grandmother loved me very much. My grandfather only wanted an heir. As disgraceful as my maternal side was to him, he didn't believe that a child of the noble line of Riddle deserved a pitiful upbringing. In spite of growing up in the same house, I never saw my grandfather much, though he hired the best private tutors, money could buy, for me and made sure that I found nothing lacking. My grandmother, on the other hand, doted on me. My father ignored me. He hated what I represented."

Harry could see how difficult it was for Riddle to tell him this and he felt oddly grateful that Riddle seemed to trust him with this little bit of information. One thing Harry really hated was being kept in the dark.

"Growing up with my family, I was informed of the truth of my conception. My grandmother was scared that I would end up like my maternal side. Once, I snuck of to see the Gaunt family for myself. I was _disgusted_ with the house, the way they lived and my uncle's uncouthness. If that is how wizards lived, I was awfully disappointed."

"You were disappointed with the way wizards lived?" asked Harry confused.

"Morfin Gaunt was one of the only wizards I had seen up close when I was young. I never personally met my maternal grandfather, the one I was named after, but I had heard that he was the same. Try comparing the grandeur in which my _muggle_ grandparents lived in with the filthy hut in which my _magical_ uncle lived. I wanted only the best and the Muggle way at the time seemed infinitely superior. I never wanted to go to Hogwarts either," said Riddle with a smirk.

"What?" Harry exclaimed. _Unbelievable!_

"Yes, Dumbledore had a hard time trying to convince my grandparents and he had to regularly visit the manor before my grandparents even considered the possibility," said Riddle, his eyes seemed distant as if he was lost in memories of the past.

"But, you studied at Hogwarts in the end," said Harry. The story seemed to have quite a few twists, but Harry could understand where Riddle was coming from.

"Obviously. My grandfather wanted me to attend Eton and follow in his and my _distinguished_ father's footsteps. My grandmother on the other hand, realized the demerits in my attending a Muggle school without properly being able to harness my abilities. My grandmother was fascinated by my magic and at the same time, she feared it. But she believed in me. She always did. She insisted on my attending Hogwarts," said Riddle fondly.

Harry realized that Riddle must have been very close to his grandmother. His eyes had softened when he had spoken of her and had hardened when he had spoken of his father and of the Gaunt family. Harry realized that they had both finished partaking of breakfast long ago, yet they were both seated at the breakfast table. He tried to remember the many questions he had wanted to ask Riddle and was surprised when he couldn't remember what they were. Riddle had completely distracted him from his purpose, by narrating his childhood. _That sneaky Slytherin!_

Riddle laughed, "You caught on fairly quickly for a Gryffindor. Come; let us adjourn to the sitting room. I will try to answer all of your copious questions as honestly as I can. You seemed to have recovered your spirits for which I am grateful."

"How did you know I was a Gryffindor?" said Harry as they left the room.

"You think like a Slytherin, but behave like a Gryffindor. Our actions speak louder than words," said Riddle with a smirk.

Riddle strolled to the window and turning to Harry, he asked with a smile, "Are you a parselmouth?"

"I can understand parselmouth, but I cannot speak it," said Harry.

Riddle seemed very confused and gestured Harry to elaborate on his statement.

"You see, Voldemort made horcruxes," started Harry before Riddle silenced him. Riddle paced uncomfortably.

"Do not speak of such Dark Artifacts so loudly. You must not risk the possibility of being overheard," said Riddle in a whisper. Harry wondered why Riddle seemed so paranoid; they were in a private house and not in a public place.

Riddle stopped walking and looking around carefully, said, "Eavesdroppers are everywhere, Harry and do not forget the Ministry tries to impose taboos over Dark words."

Riddle examined Harry and continued, "You told Dumbledore you were _one_. I never knew that living being could be made into _those things_. How old were you when you became a '_you-know-what'_?"

"A year old," said Harry quietly.

"Interesting! So, your magical core must have formed around it, thus shaping your skills and magic. You are the lone survivor of the Avada Kedavra Curse," said Riddle quietly.

"After, it was removed, I lost the ability to speak parseltongue, but I can still understand the hissing. Does it make any sense?" asked Harry.

"I am beginning to realize that nothing to do with you will ever _make sense_. You seem to be gifted with the ability to turn the impossible possible and I laud you for it," said Riddle, "I think my life will never be the same henceforth."

Harry sat on the settee, while Riddle sat on the armchair facing him. Riddle's fingers were steepled and he appeared to be studying Harry carefully.

Harry fidgeted and pushed his hair away from his face.

"Come now. I mean no harm," said Riddle, "What questions do you have in store for me, for I fear that I shall be uncovering the lid on Pandora's Box?"

Harry calmed himself and tried to empty his thoughts as Snape had instructed. Riddle laughed at Harry's pathetic attempts to which Harry responded with a glare.

"How did the Dark Mark appear on those werewolves' arms?" asked Harry while the ominous skull figure floated in his head.

Riddle sobered down immediately.

**To Be Continued…..**

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"You refer to the tattoo branded on those wolves' arms as the 'Dark Mark.' Interesting! We, Slytherins, used to refer to it as 'The Slytherin Skull.' It was a rather popular drawing which was in vogue when I attended Hogwarts," said Riddle with a frown, "But, you seem to attach unwarranted importance to it."

"It was Voldemort's Mark," said Harry, observing Riddle carefully.

"I wondered," Riddle said, "But, I never invented it. It was Lestrange who drew it and it gained popularity very soon. He was quite the artist. However, it was only circulated as drawings on parchment paper. The 'wolves incident' was the first time it was used as a tattoo."

Harry stared at the fireplace.

"You think I killed them," stated Riddle matter-of-factly.

"Yes," said Harry in a low voice.

"Well, set your mind at ease. I didn't kill them," said Riddle with conviction.

"But, you had motive plus the manner in which they died suggest…," said Harry trailing off. He realized how precarious his situation was. He was sitting in Riddle's house, at his mercy and was accusing him of murder.

"Indeed. I can understand why you doubt me. It is natural for you to do so," said Riddle who stared intently at Harry, "I was angry, very angry after _that incident_."

Harry realized that Riddle didn't like speaking of Melanie's murder.

"Revenge is something which comes so naturally to a Slytherin that taking the higher road seems impossible at times. However, you have to realize that I was left with the guardianship of my daughter, who was devastated. Rebuilding a home and a family takes time, Harry and if I were to run off and kill those _dogs _I would run the risk of Serena being sent to a foster home or worse an _orphanage_," sighed Riddle.

"I couldn't let that happen. Therefore, I settled on legal means. I stripped them of their 'lycanthropy,' an ability which they prized themselves on and thus I rendered them human," said Riddle.

"That's it? Then who killed them?" asked Harry. Riddle couldn't be a saint and he could tell that Riddle wasn't disclosing all the information surrounding that particular crime.

"Those werewolves had a lot of enemies. I suppose one of their adversaries killed them," said Riddle carefully.

Harry realized that Riddle definitely knew who the murderer was, but he knew he couldn't get more information out of Riddle on the topic, so he proceeded onto the next.

"Who did my dad marry?" asked Harry.

"Barton. I don't recall her first name though. They were both Quidditch players. I remember they had an extremely ostentatious wedding ceremony. They have twin daughters," said Riddle.

Harry took a while to process it. He wanted to ask Riddle if his parents were happy, but he realized that it would be a rather stupid question to ask. _'So what if my parents didn't lead the same lives they did in his world, that doesn't automatically make them unhappy! Or happy_,' thought Harry looking out of the window.

"I know you are worried about your parents' happiness, Harry. But let me assure you that they are both content with their lives. I may not be close to Potter but I am close to Lily and can vouch for her happiness," said Riddle comfortingly.

"You had no objections to Snape marrying my mom, a Muggleborn?" asked Harry.

"First of all, my son's name is Severus Riddle so please refer to him as such," said Riddle firmly, "I have nothing against Muggleborns. How many times have I told you that I am not Voldemort!"

Riddle stood up and began to pace, "When will you get it into your head that I am not a Dark Lord? Do you think it is easy for me to be regarded as such? It completely demeans everything I have worked for. Do you know how much prejudice and flack I received from the Wizarding World when I remained true to my Muggle roots? Do you know how much torment I faced at the hands of my Slytherin brethren who were disgusted that a Muggle-lover was sorted into their house?"

Riddle stopped abruptly and calming himself, he continued, "I apologize for my outburst. Your hesitations are natural for a person in your circumstance. But, that doesn't mean that it is easy for me to answer."

"Were you bullied at Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"Ha! By the time I had arrived at Hogwarts, I had a good grasp on the basics of magic. I had devoured the books I had purchased on my first trip to Diagon Alley, so my peers left me alone. Yet, the older Slytherins were very eager to show me my place in my first year," said Riddle with a sigh.

"I thought you said you didn't want to go to Hogwarts?" asked Harry, recollecting what Riddle had said earlier.

"I didn't want to attend. But that doesn't mean I wasn't fascinated with magic in general. I just wasn't interested in the _magicfolk_. I realized I was different long ago. I wanted to carve a place for myself in the Muggle World using magic. But it isn't possible," said Riddle with a shake of his head.

"What about the bullying?" asked Harry.

"In my first week at Hogwarts, I spent most of my time locked out of the Common Room and my homework scrolls were destroyed. Someone had even written 'Mudlover' over my dorm bed," said Riddle with a smirk.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Harry puzzled.

"I may not be a Dark Lord, but that doesn't mean I let myself be abused in such a fashion. One thing you must always remember Harry, Knowledge is Power. I went through the history and lineage of the Slytherin House in the books I had found in the library and realized that some powers were bestowed quite favourable towards moi," said Riddle with a broader smirk.

"You are the Heir of Slytherin. You have control over the Chamber of Secrets," said Harry, thinking of Myrtle's Bathroom.

"Indeed! Plus, the Heir also controls the Slytherin rooms which includes the Common Room, the potions classroom, the potion cabinets stocking the ingredients and last but not the least," stopped Riddle and with a twinkle in his eyes, he continued dramatically, "the dormitories."

"In my first year, many of my tormentors _accidently_ misplaced their belongings or found their beds to be floating in midair while they were happily tucked in. Even Professor Slughorn couldn't undo the magic. There were other such numerous and mysterious occurrences in my first year at Hogwarts which baffled my dear Head of House. I had even brought a snake into the Common Room once and spoke in Parseltongue, my dorm mates were," smirked Riddle, "pleasantly surprised. My years at Hogwarts were very peaceful after that."

"What about the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked.

"Well, Artie and I discovered it in our school years. We informed the Headmaster after killing the basilisk and we both won Special Awards for Services to the School," said Riddle matter-of-factly.

"You killed it! Why? How?" Harry asked bewildered. Why would Riddle, the Heir of Slytherin kill a basilisk?!

"Because it was the right thing to do," said Riddle with a shrug.

"I don't believe that!" exclaimed Harry in disbelief.

Riddle laughed before replying, "Basilisk parts are very valuable. Artie and I harvested them and were able to become very rich because of that. In order to break away from his family, Artie required funds. I, on the other hand, already had money, but it was Muggle money. It was a mutually beneficial arrangement on both sides, plus the school was safe from a monster.

"How did you kill it?" Harry asked with wonder.

"Basilisks flee only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it," said Riddle, "I know you have many questions, Harry and I am prepared to answer them. But I believe we must adjourn the questions for today."

Harry nodded and asked, "What should I do?"

"You can go to the library or," Riddle paused and walked to the window, "You can go flying. But, please stay within the wards, otherwise the Muggles will see you and I am in no mood to go around obliviating the country side."

"Where will I get a broom?" asked Harry, his face lighting up with anticipation at the prospect of flying.

Riddle called for Shelby who promptly appeared with a broom. It looked like a Comet.

"None of my children were Quidditich enthusiasts. While I love to fly myself, I hate being restrained to a broom. It is very limiting," said Riddle, "What broom do you own?"

"A Firebolt. But a Comet will do," said Harry who was already inspecting the broom.

"It doesn't fly fast. So please do not exceed its limits. I do not want you to undo any of the energy and health you have regained," said Riddle warningly.

"Yes, Sir!" said Harry with a mock salute and he quickly left the room.

Riddle shouted out, "If you want to go outside, the door is on your left."

Harry flung open the door and took a deep breath. Fresh air and sunshine!

* * *

Riddle sat down in his favourite chair after that exhausting interview. He knew the boy needed answers, but the entire discussion was quite taxing. He called Shelby and asked her for a cup of tea. He absentmindedly stirred it as he looked out of the window. Even though the broom was not of a high quality, the boy was doing wonders in the sky.

Even on a Comet, Harry was successfully executing stunts he had never seen before. He is truly James Potter's son! It was clear that the sky was where the boy truly belonged, where he was free.

'_Harry has a lot of potential there is no denying it. If he only sharpens his skills then he will be truly unstoppable,' _thought Riddle.

'_What would I gain out of it? Nothing! So, why should I invest time in training a boy who may at any time, leave this world for the next? There is a difference between being curious about the boy and actually devoting time to mentor Harry. How could the boy repay me? He is literally living in this world on my generosity,'_ thought Riddle.

Riddle tiredly rubbed his forehead. _'Voldemort'_ ruined Harry's life and even though, Riddle was justified in claiming that he isn't Voldemort, he couldn't help but feel a little sympathetic towards Harry's tragic past. The boy's wariness and suspicion rivaled that of Moody at times and that was not a good thing.

He would help Harry, he decided. Not only would he teach him the Mental Arts but also other important aspects of magic. Harry seemed reluctant to take up the offer but he was sure that Harry would accept in time.

Riddle yawned and walked slowly to his bedroom. He hadn't slept at all last night, so taking a short nap would help keep him alert for the rest of the day as he wouldn't be able to accomplish anything in his current weary state. As he held his pillow close to his face, he wondered if he should ask Shelby to keep an eye on the boy, but dismissed the thought. The boy was eighteen, an adult in the wizarding world. He surely did not need a minder.

* * *

The wind running rampant through his hair, the exhilaration of floating in the air (while on a broom) and the manner in which the world looked so peaceful was what Harry loved most about flying. He also loved going fast, but the current broom restricted his speed.

He was grateful that Riddle had let him fly, the feeling was so liberating. He couldn't believe that Riddle was actually looking after him and was concerned about his welfare. He knew that he should learn to stop treating Riddle with so much distrust. Riddle didn't deserve it.

Harry laughed at himself. He was so used to blaming Voldemort for everything that had gone wrong in his life. While Voldemort was to blame most of the times (_if not all!_), it wasn't fair to judge this Riddle in the same manner. There is a difference between cautiousness and paranoia. Harry knew he was suffering from the latter.

In his haste to enquire about his parents, he had completely forgotten to ask about his friends. The 'This world Dumbledore' had assured him that they were safe. But, what had happened to his friends in his world? Harry's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten about them. In processing the new information of this world, he had overlooked the plight in which he had left his friends.

Those Death Eaters, Ginny! Harry couldn't believe he had forgotten. Ginny's predicament had completely slipped his mind. The memory was like a loose thread drifting towards the abyss. Harry couldn't believe how blind he was.

Harry descended on his broom quickly, and jumped to the ground even before his feet made contact with it. If he didn't return to his world in time, then the Death Eaters would kill Ginny. What about Ron and Hermione? He tried to recall if they were captured too, but he couldn't. The Veil must have fogged his head. There was only one thing he had to do now. He had to rescue them no matter what the consequences may be. He was going to go through the Veil again.

He wondered if he should ask Kreacher for help in apparating him to the Department of Mysteries, where the Veil was located. After all, House elves were able to breach even the toughest of wards. But, Kreacher wasn't his Kreacher, he sighed. _'Should I tell Riddle?'_ he thought, but if he did, Riddle would only delay him while his friends' lives hung in the balance.

He slipped on his invisibility cloak and was glad that he carried it around with him. When they had first arrived at the house, Riddle had pointed out the extent of the wards.

'_If Riddle realizes what I am about to do..'_ thought Harry as he ran towards the boundaries of the wards. Once he reached the edge, he quickly concentrated on the location. He had broken into the Ministry before, once to rescue Sirius and the second time was when he was on the Horcrux hunt. Surely he can do so again. He would use the route from Muggle London to enter the Ministry. If he hid under his cloak, no one would realize it was him. The Ministry workers were always too busy with their own work to spot an intruder. At least that was what Harry hoped would be the case. He took a deep breath and crossing the wards, apparated quickly. This way, by the time Riddle realizes he had left the wards, Harry would be long gone.

He remembered what Dumbledore had said about the Veil not being able to transport him back. But he had to try. Wasn't he in the business of turning the impossible possible?

He realized that he may encounter the Unspeakables who worked at the Department of Mysteries on his trip to the Veil. _'I may pass them but the cloak will hide me from them. Even if they attack me, I can fight back. I have encountered Death Eaters and Voldemort,'_ thought Harry, _'Surely they can't be worse!'_

* * *

**To Be Continued…..**

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: A big Thank You to everyone who took the time to review the chapters. Your reviews encourage me to write more! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Healer Riddle was going to murder Harry Potter! He was going to kill him and then barbeque his remains for dessert. First, the boy was clinging to some idiotic notion of him being a Dark Lord. No matter how patient he was with the boy, he still clung to it fervently and now to put the icing on the cake, the boy had run away from home. He quickly sent patronuses to Sev, Artie, Moody and Dumbledore. He only hoped that they found the boy before the Unspeakables did, as that only spelled trouble.

He rushed out of the house wondering what would have persuaded the boy to run away. Just when he was beginning to think that the boy was a closet Slytherin, Riddle huffed; the boy turned out to be a rash Gryffindor through and through. Maybe he ran off to see his parents. Cursing the boy for his foolishness again, Riddle apparated to Asphodel Grove.

Asphodel Grove was a beautiful house situated near dense woods. The house was surrounded by a beautiful garden which his daughter-in-law Lily tended with a lot of love. If he was not in a state of urgency, he would have stopped to admire the beauty of the garden which had blossomed since his last visit. Right now all he could think of was Harry.

"Not now, sweetie. Grandpa is busy," he told his granddaughter who had come running to give him his customary hug. He saw her face crumple and sighed. Giving her a quick kiss and a gentle pat on the head, he rushed in to find Lily sipping pumpkin juice while reading a potions journal.

"Did a boy of eighteen come here? He looks like James Potter," said Riddle hurriedly, while he scanned the house.

"Why hello to you too!" said Lily with a bright smile, "What seems to be the matter? I have not seen an eighteen year old cometh this way on this fine morning. Should I?"

"That stupid boy is missing," said Riddle, he was interrupted by his son who made a sluggish entrance.

"About time!" said Riddle exasperatedly.

"Your patronus woke me up, Dad!" said Severus with a yawn.

"Sevvy is such a sleepyhead," said Lily teasingly, to which Sev gave her a look which promised retribution later.

"Harry is missing," Riddle told Severus with a frown.

"Who is Harry?" asked Lily. She saw the look exchanged between father and son.

"Where did he go?" asked Severus ignoring Lily's question.

"I have absolutely no idea. I have been narrowing down the places he would visit. Maybe ….. The Burrow!" said Riddle distractedly.

"The Weasley House?" asked Lily with a frown, she couldn't comprehend the conversation at all. She would grill Sev for details later.

"Sev, please visit there and I will pay James Potter a visit," said Riddle as he stepped into the Floo.

"Godric's Hollow," said Riddle in a loud voice as he flooed away.

Riddle wondered how he was going to explain to James that his 'alternate son' was missing and may be likely hiding in his house. The boy lived to complicate his world.

James Potter hadn't seen the boy. Of course, he had told Potter that the boy was his grand nephew and had an uncanny resemblance to James. He didn't want to share any details with James. Gryffindors required lengthy explanations, a luxury he couldn't afford right now. Where else could the boy go? Maybe Hogwarts? Dumbledore would have informed him. '_The old coot may not have even found the boy, if he was hidden in his office,_' Riddle grumbled. Dumbledore may be brilliant, but he wasn't omnipresent.

He sent Artie to search Diagon Alley, while Moody had sent a patronus to him stating that he was at a critical stage of an important mission and couldn't leave it.

Riddle sighed and leaving Potter's house on Godric's Hollow, apparated to Hogsmeade. Hogwarts was his last option. He prayed it would be the right one.

* * *

Healer Logan was searching for a way out. His eyes were bound shut with a spell and his throat was hurting because he had spent the last hour yelling for answers. Maybe, it wasn't a good idea to yell when you were kidnapped, but it was a chance Logan had to take. His kidnappers had also taken his wand, which he thought was a tad unfair. How can they deprive a wizard of a wand?

Logan wondered if he should get scared, but then decided that getting scared will only worsen it. Wasn't keeping one's cool one of the first things advocated by Gilderoy Lockhart in his new book 'Waltzing with the Wrackspurts'? _'If Gilderoy can keep his calm when faced with a crisis, then so can I!' _thought Logan, blindly massaging his scratchy throat.

'_What did Lockhart do when he was kidnapped by those nasty Hippogriffs? He made peace with them and learnt their language. Maybe, I can do the same,'_ thought Logan, _'It would be nice to learn another language.'_

Logan knew that if his fellow Healers were kidnapped instead of him, they would have made a scene playing the hero. But not him! He was too sensible. The book had said that panicking would do nothing for him and he believed it, after all, the only thing that he achieved by panicking earlier was a sore throat and a missing wand. He hoped they didn't do anything bad with it. He didn't fancy a trip to Ollivanders again; the man gave him the creeps.

'_They could not have kidnapped me for any financial benefits,' _he reasoned_. 'I am a poor wizard. I only have that flat in London and that ancestral property in the North and that small island at the south of France and that manor in …. No, it is definitely not about the money,' _thought Logan with a frown. _'Why else would someone want to kidnap a junior healer? Maybe, they have kidnapped me for my intelligence. Only I can solve the case and not Lupin!'_

Logan hated Remus Lupin with a vehement passion. They had both studied Mediwizadry together (he was in a senior class and Lupin in the junior). Logan was at the top of all his classes at Hogwarts and he could have chosen any profession. He chose to become a Healer because he had idolized Riddle growing up. He wanted to be Riddle and wanted Riddle to appreciate him. He wanted Riddle to respect him.

So, when he joined St. Mungos, he was understandably a nervous wreck. He was going to work under his idol and he wanted to be perfect in everything and he would have been, had it not been for _Perfect Remus_. He knew that Lupin had known Riddle while growing up, but did that make Lupin a better Healer than Logan? _Heck no! _Yet, Lupin was already a senior Healer, while Logan, the person who got perfect scores in all his Mediwizadry exams, was still a junior. So, what if Remus got perfect scores too!

Maybe Logan was better at theory than in practice. He knew his Healing books verbatim and aced all his theory exams, like a true Ravenclaw. But, he froze sometimes when it came to actually applying the techniques he learnt in real life. Logan rubbed his eyes which were magically sewn shut; he never knew life would be so hard.

Logan heard some noise coming from another room. He moved quickly in the direction of the voices, feeling very proud of himself. Maybe, he could be like Lockhart on one of his grand adventures. Finally, he felt a wall against his hands which seemed to come in the way of him and the voices. He placed his ear against the wall, hoping that he would hear what his kidnappers had to say.

There were two voices bickering outside and they seemed to be quite close to the other side of the wall. Logan strained his ear, trying to hear what they were conversing.

"This has gone on long enough!" said an angry male voice, "We are now kidnapping, torturing and I wouldn't be surprised if we start extorting next."

"We are not criminals," said an exasperated female voice, "We are only doing what is best for the Wizarding World."

"I supported you. I did whatever I could to make sure that you reached the position you are now in. To what avail? Do not give me this dragon dung of you being in control here, because it is clear that you are not. None of us are. We are being controlled and if you do not do something now, I will!" said the male voice in a tone of finality.

"You wouldn't dare! You have taken an oath of secrecy as well as an oath to do your duty with diligence and care. Do not forget I am your superior!" said the female voice shrilly.

"My superior?" said the male voice in a growl, "Just because I didn't want the post doesn't make you my superior. I know the things you have done to reach the level you are at now. You should be thoroughly ashamed of yourself. I would never lower myself to those standards."

"Do not lecture me on ethics or morals, Reg. You are a hypocrite!" said the shrilly female voice.

"I am being called a hypocrite by the same person who ordered half her team to guard a Dimension Hopper and the other half to extract the information from him! Tell me, Dorcas. When are we actually going to be doing proper work?" asked the male voice snidely.

"We are fulfilling our work requirements as well as the Department's goals," said the female voice reassuringly.

"Since when has it become the Department's goal to function like a criminal underground? Because I swear by Merlin, that is whom we are starting to resemble. We are government officials, not some lunatic's chess pieces," said the angry male voice.

"Hush, Reg! Someone will hear you," said the female voice softly.

"You are afraid. Your fingers are trembling. _They_ have scared you!" said the male voice astonished.

"Shush! You were never this bothered with what has been happening at the Department until tonight. Is it because of the identity of the Dimension Hopper?" asked the female voice.

"No. Of course not!" said the male voice hurriedly.

"You are lying," said the female voice accusingly.

"Of course not!" said the male voice more confidently. "He is from another dimension. He has no relation to me."

"You should keep that in mind," said the female voice. "It would not do for a person from my department to carry out some foolhardy rescue mission. Your loyalty lies with the department first and if you carry out any harebrained scheme, I will know," warned the female voice.

"You mean, _They_ will know!" said the tired male voice.

"Exactly, you have taken the Unspeakables' Oath. I will not remind you of the consequences of you trying to break it," said the female voice quietly.

"I had no intention of breaking it," responded the male voice.

"Good! I hereby command you to guard the Death Chamber and protect the Veil. You are under no circumstances, to come near the man in custody!" said the female voice with authority.

"Which one? The Dimension Hopper or the Healer you kidnapped?" asked the male voice warily.

"Both!" said the female voice firmly.

"You are relegating me to guard duty. How can you? I am one of the best," said the male voice in disbelief.

"You have a conflict of interest," said the female voice with a lot of command. Her voice then assumed a softer tone, "You will be safer this way. I am doing this for your own good."

There were sounds of angry footsteps moving away and near the wall Logan heard a sorrowful female sigh. He quickly moved away from the wall as the door opened with a _thud_. His eyes opened magically.

"Healer Logan," said the same female voice he had heard earlier.

"You are Dorcas Meadows, the Head of the Unspeakables. YOU kidnapped me?" asked Logan in shock. She was an important government official.

"We have not kidnapped you. You are merely here for your expertise," said Dorcas with a smile which did not reach her eyes.

"My expertise?" asked Logan happily. No one at Mungos ever appreciated him.

"Indeed," said Dorcas with a smirk.

"Won't Mungos miss me?" asked Logan, someone would definitely notice that he was missing.

"We have taken certain _measures_ to ensure that you will not be missed while your talents are employed more usefully. Do you know the identity of the dimension traveler whom St. Mungo has been hiding?" asked Dorcas.

"No. It was top secret. Only Healer Riddle knew," said Logan.

"The Dimension Traveler's name is Sirius Black," said Dorcas with a smile.

"Black? Riddle's son-in-law?" asked Logan in shock.

"Yes. I want you with us while we interrogate him about his fascinating dimension, though I shall be keeping your wand with me for the time being. Sirius Black's time at St. Mungos _in your care_ has really helped him. He is no longer as insane as he was. I believe he is ready to give us coherent answers," said Dorcas calmly.

"It was Riddle who nursed him to health and when his condition had stabilized, Morgana was in charge of him. But she was only doing what Riddle had instructed her too. I wasn't involved!" said Logan quickly.

"If I say you were the only one to nurse him back to health, you will not refute me. Am I clear? If you do, you will be obstructing the Ministry's work. You will agree to whatever I say. Have I made myself clear?" asked Dorcas.

"Crystal!" said Logan nodding his head quickly.

"Good. Follow me! Sirius Black will provide us with the knowledge that the Wizarding World needs," said Dorcas and they left the room.

* * *

Harry was almost near the Death Chamber. He couldn't believe how easy it was for him to come so far so soon. The Ministry was busy as usual and were too engaged in their work, that no one paid him any heed (especially since he was hiding under his faithful cloak). He even entered the Department of Mysteries without any fuss. Maybe, the Unspeakables didn't expect anyone to break into their Department. The security guarding the main chamber was pathetic. The Unspeakables seemed busy guarding some Interrogation Room. He wondered what could be so important that it required all the Unspeakables to guard it.

Harry shook his head and pulled the Invisibility Cloak closer. He was glad that the Unspeakables were busy doing whatever they were doing. He could hopefully sneak past them. He entered the Death Chamber and quietly saw the Veil standing in all its glory. He walked quickly towards it.

"Well. Well. Well. Who do we have here?" asked a dark and ominous voice.

Harry pulled the cloak tighter around himself, before a spell was cast, leaving the cloak on the ground and him completely visible.

Harry drew his wand quickly and pointed it to the shadows.

A figure emerged from the shadows with his wand pointing straight at Harry's chest.

"You!" exclaimed Harry in surprise.

A quiet 'Stupefy' was all Harry heard before he was stunned and the world went Black.

**Please review!**

**To Be Continued…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the chapters. Your reviews inspire me. I apologize for not clarifying earlier that this story will not contain any slash between Riddle and Harry, instead Riddle will be a mentor to Harry. Harry's magic is weak at this point which is why he was stunned so easily. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

Riddle was tired and he saw stripes. Stripes of red and gold! He had many plans for the day and they did not include searching for Harry Potter all across Wizarding Britain. So, here he was for the first time in his life, in the Gryffindor Tower searching for some glimpse of the boy. Why did he not put a tracker on the boy? Or a collar?

Artie had sent a patronus reporting that Harry Potter was not in Diagon Alley, so he was going to search Hogsmeade. If that boy was found in Honeydukes, Riddle was going to ensure that the boy wouldn't be able to have another sweet in his life. Where would a teenage boy go? A teenage orphan war-ridden boy named Harry Potter go?

Riddle felt like blasting the wall, hadn't he told the boy not to exert himself? Harry had not yet recovered his strength and his magic was still weak after his travel through the Veil. Harry wouldn't survive any strenuous activity. Dumbledore hadn't been much help. He gave Riddle access to the castle stating that he had to attend the Board of Governors meeting.

Just then, a panther patronus sauntered in front of Riddle. Riddle stared at it curiously; he didn't know anyone with that particular patronus. The patronus stared at him appraisingly, before saying in a quiet deep voice, "I have someone who may be of importance to you. I am standing hidden at the edge of the wards surrounding your house and if you are unable to make it in the next fifteen minutes; I will not provide any assistance."

Riddle's eyes widened and he quickly ran to exit the castle. He recognized the voice and the hidden meaning behind the patronus' words. What he couldn't comprehend was how Unspeakable Regulus Black came across Harry. Unless, the boy ... Riddle growled. Harry Potter was suicidal!

* * *

Within five minutes, Riddle was at the edge of the wards scanning the grounds for Regulus Black. Unlike his brother, Regulus was clever and dangerous. He was also one of the powerful Unspeakables in the Ministry. Riddle wasn't sure if Regulus was setting a trap for him or if he was there to help. The problem with Regulus was (Riddle sighed!) _a Slytherin!_

He saw some disturbance in the air and looking careful he saw an outline of a body materialize. Holding his wand carefully in his hand, he moved towards it. "You have something of mine," asked Riddle.

"Someone," the shadow clarified.

"Will you drop the charade and become visible? I do not fancy talking to the wind," said Riddle.

"I will when we are in private," said the shadow.

"How do I know that you are sincere?" asked Riddle.

"It's a chance you will have to take. However, I have a gift for you," said the shadow and the invisibility cloak was lifted off the ground and Harry came into view.

Riddle rushed to the boy and started running his vitals. "It's a case of mere exhaustion," said Riddle warily.

"I didn't harm him. Please let us continue in a more private setting," said the shadowy figure.

Riddle sighed and using his wand, he cast a temporary charm which would only allow Regulus access to his house this one time.

Levitating Harry, Riddle guided Regulus (now visible) through the manor grounds and into the Parlor. Placing Harry on a transfigured bed, he quickly cast a spell to disallow Regulus from leaving the room without his knowledge, under the pretence of monitoring Harry.

"I thought the Unspeakables wanted the boy for observations," said Riddle giving Regulus his full attention. His examination of Harry's vitals could wait as though the boy was unconscious, he didn't seem to be in any immediate danger.

"They do," said Regulus with a serious face.

"They? You are distancing yourself from them? Why?" asked Riddle.

Regulus took a deep breath and spoke, "You must understand that I cannot divulge anything which I am forbidden from revealing and that includes Legilimency."

Riddle nodded. Regulus Black was a skilled Legilimens as well as Occlumens. Riddle respected him for that. "I know. But, I expect you to behave in a Slytherinesque manner," said Riddle with a smirk, _let's see if Regulus can rise to the occasion._

"Let us say hypothetically that my friend who is from _Department A_ and _is going through a peculiar situation_," said Regulus with a pointed look.

"Of course," said Riddle with a smile. Regulus seemed to be attempting to tell him what was happening in the Department of Mysteries by hypothetically stating what was happening in a fictitious A's Department, thereby, circumventing the oath.

"He loved his job and he was very proud to work in that Department. However, imagine if a person or a group of persons were to interrupt its smooth functioning," said Regulus.

"The _A_'s Oath is being used to hide someone else's personal agenda," stated Riddle frowning.

"Exactly. _My friend_ has started feeling like someone's minion," said Regulus with a scowl.

"Of course. But that doesn't explain why you brought Harry here instead of keeping him at the Department," said Riddle studying Regulus intently.

"So, his name is Harry. Well, he is safer here," said Regulus. "No one knew that he entered the Department, therefore, it was easier to get him out."

"Are you telling me that the boy walked in undetected? What were the other Unspeakables doing?" asked Riddle.

"They were busy," said Regulus studying the fingernails. "_My friend_ does not approve of what the _A's_ are asked to do."

"And what exactly are they supposed to do?" asked Riddle.

"Harry is safer here," said Regulus smoothly changing the topic whilst studying the floor, "How is Serena? I heard she is pregnant."

Riddle was on guard immediately, "Why do you want to know how my daughter is? You are not on speaking terms with Sirius."

Regulus sighed, "Just because I am not on talking terms with him, doesn't mean Sirius has stopped being my elder brother!"

"Your parents cast Sirius out. If I recall correctly, you supported them," said Riddle.

"Of course, I would support them. I wouldn't endanger my inheritance. I spent years bowing to my mother's whims and fancies. I wasn't about to throw it all away unlike Sirius who was brave enough to escape," said Regulus quietly.

"You were close to your brother?" asked Riddle.

Regulus nodded, "Before he went to Hogwarts and replaced me with Potter."

"Why are you wallowing in the past?" asked Riddle carefully.

"I am not wallowing in the past. Just because I don't speak to my brother doesn't mean that I don't care about him. That I would let someone torture him..." Regulus trailed off, looking very forlorn.

Riddle tried to legilimenise Regulus, but he couldn't get past his shields. "What did you do?" asked Riddle quietly.

"Sirius is happy, right? He is successful at work, he has a loving wife and daughter and now has another child on the way," said Regulus rambling.

"_My_ brother is happy. Why should I care what happens to someone else? _He_ isn't my brother," said Regulus quietly.

"You are not making any sense. Are you drunk?" asked Riddle confused.

"No. Not at all," said Regulus, "I am just tired."

Riddle wondered what distressed Regulus so much. He could easily tell that he was ill at ease. Riddle wondered if Regulus knew that the Sirius from the Other World was currently in St. Mungos under observation.

Riddle frowned. Did the Unspeakables regain custody of the Other Sirius? They were definitely attempting, but he trusted his Healers to prevent them from accessing his patient. He was sure that his Healers would not disobey his implicit orders and would inform him if any untoward occurrence took place. Little did he know…..

"Why didn't you reconcile with Sirius?" asked Riddle.

"Sirius doesn't want to talk to me. He thinks I betrayed him," said Regulus.

"Why did you join the Unspeakables?" asked Riddle.

"I will not answer that!" said Regulus.

"You are rich after your parents' death and yet, you work a ridiculous job at a questionable department. Why would you do it? Power? Fame? ... or Love?" asked Riddle with a smile.

Regulus paled and shook his head, "I will not answer that."

"Why did you bring Harry to me risking the wrath of your fellow colleagues?" asked Riddle.

"They will never know?" asked Regulus, trying to extract a promise from Riddle that his role would not be revealed.

"No," said Riddle, "But, still you took a risk, I want to know why."

"As I said earlier, there are certain plans in place at the _A's_ Department which _my friend_ does not approve of. As Harry came into _A's_ Department which _my friend_ was guarding, _he_ obscured Harry's presence," said Regulus who paused before continuing.

"_My friend_ failed to rescue _the other_. _He_ didn't want to repeat that mistake."

"Where did Harry go?" asked Riddle knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

"The portal," said Regulus.

"You mean the Veil," said Riddle to which Regulus nodded.

"Is it possible for Harry to return to his own world?" asked Riddle.

"Attempts have always resulted in failure. But I believe that the approach taken was flawed. You cannot simply leave a dimension in the same manner in which you entered. The portal appears to be only one-way, but I am sure there is a way," said Regulus.

Regulus sighed and continued, "There are nefarious schemes being hatched at the '_A'_ Department and it isn't the A's who are the ones plotting. They are simply the lackeys."

"The Department is accountable to Minister Fudge," said Riddle suspiciously.

"I cannot take names, but Fudge is misguided by _some people_ who he has the utmost trust in," said Regulus.

"This complicates matters," said Riddle.

"Someone has a vendetta and is running the show. Please be very careful, Healer Riddle," said Regulus, "That person believes the circumstances are very favourable for the success of the plans."

"Why are you warning me?" asked Riddle.

"I am tired and this is my way of making amends," said Regulus.

"I must go now. Watch your step and please keep your eyes and ears open," said Regulus.

Riddle escorted Regulus to the apparition point and watched him apparate away invisible. Just when he thought his life was going to be peaceful. This was not the rest and relaxation he had in mind.

* * *

"A disgruntled former employee? A bitter patient?" asked Artie, who was sitting in the guest room Riddle had given Harry to stay in.

Riddle narrated the conversation he had with Regulus and Artie was alarmed.

"Who can possibly have a vendetta against you?" asked Artie.

"I am a public figure. It is natural that I will have a lot of enemies," said Riddle. He was dosing Harry who was lying unconscious on the bed, with potions.

"He just regained his health and because of his jaunt to the Ministry, his health has taken a beating again. He lost a lot of energy because of a simple stunner," said Riddle frustrated.

"Have you evaluated the possibilities that Harry's own magic is weakening him because he is in another world? His magic must be not acclimatizing to this world," said Artie.

"I have considered the possibility," said Riddle. "I just wish that I didn't have so much excitement in my life."

"Maybe, Regulus is lying," said Artie.

"It is possible. But my instinct tells me that he is honest. Something is happening in the Department of Mysteries which has disturbed him," said Riddle frowning.

"The Department of Mysteries always disturbs me. Nothing new there!" said Artie trying to lighten the mood.

"It's not funny, Artie," said Riddle, who was waving his wand over Harry's head. "His vitals have improved."

"How is Severus?" asked Artie changing the topic.

"He is with Lily. I wouldn't be surprised if he is currently explaining to her this whole 'Dimension Travel' episode," said Riddle.

"Lily will be dying to meet Harry," said Artie.

"Indeed," said Riddle. "But, let the boy regain consciousness first."

"Harry seems to spend most of his time in this world unconscious!" said Artie with a laugh.

"It is not funny, Artie and it all the boy's fault. Stupid imbecile with a suicide wish!" exclaimed Riddle in frustration.

"What's the matter?" asked Artie.

"No matter how much I tried to open myself to the Harry, to make myself understand his plight, he still tries to run away from me," said Riddle.

"I don't think he was running away from you," said Artie and continued when he saw Riddle's pointed look, "Especially not on purpose."

"Didn't you tell me that he fell through the Veil trying to rescue his girlfriend?" asked Artie.

"Yes. So?" countered Riddle.

"Isn't it then natural for Harry to be worried about his girlfriend? He must have wanted to rescue her. Being a Gryffindor which I think he is," paused Artie and Riddle nodded in affirmation, "I am not surprised by him running head first without taking the necessary precautions. He wasn't running away because he wanted to escape you. On the contrary, he liked your company so much that he forgot about the _people he loved_ back home. That's quite an accomplishment!"

"I never thought of it that way," said Riddle.

"That is why you need me around to balance your pessimism," said Artie with confidence.

"And you need me around to make sure that your optimism doesn't leave you a pauper," said Riddle with a smile.

"Precisely!" said Artie.

"Well, if it isn't Sleeping Beauty awakening from her enchanted sleep!" said Riddle observing Harry stirring.

Harry's head rose and he drowsily rubbed his eyes. Riddle handed him his glasses and watched Harry take stock of his surroundings.

"Why, Hello Harry! Missed me?" said Riddle in a light tone. Riddle saw Harry gulp before muttering a sheepish 'Oops.'

Riddle shook his head and said "Oops, indeed."

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Harry rubbed his eyes warily. He wondered how his plans backfired so spectacularly, but he was oddly grateful that he was now in Riddle's house instead of being holed up in whatever holding cell the Unspeakables might have kept him in. Speaking of the Unspeakables…

"Regulus Black stunned me!" said Harry surprised. He never expected to see Sirius' brother at the Department of Mysteries. He had seen a picture of Regulus at Grimmauld Place during his stay.

"Yes, Regulus Black is a well known Unspeakable," said Riddle, his eyes disappointed as he looked carefully at Harry.

Harry squirmed. He wasn't sorry that he ran off to rescue his friends; on the contrary he would do so again in a heartbeat. But he didn't expect to feel guilty about disappointing Riddle. He hardly knew Riddle and yet he couldn't shake off this emotion.

"Regulus Black had a change of heart. He was the one who brought you safely to the Riddle House and also made sure that the other Unspeakables were unaware of your escapade," said Riddle.

"Would it have been bad if the Unspeakables found me?" asked Harry.

"If you fancy turning insane before your next birthday, then it would definitely not have been bad!" said Riddle. "The Unspeakables are found of experimentation."

"As are Healers," said Artie with a smile.

"We do not gamble with people's lives!" said Riddle angrily.

"Of course not. But I was just trying to make Harry understand the seriousness of his actions," said Artie.

"And how is comparing the Unspeakables to the Healers going to help him comprehend?" asked Riddle gruffly.

"Let me explain. The Unspeakables and Healers are both noble professions which only induct the crème of Wizarding Society. Both these professions have very difficult entrance tests and years of training before they initiate the trainees into the profession. As I said earlier, both of these professions carry out experimentation in the name of the Greater Good. While the Healer profession has a code of conduct on its methodology while carrying out experimentation, the Unspeakables do not," said Artie with a frown.

"This code of conduct helps keep the experimentation ethical?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Earlier, any healing potions or spells were tested on squibs. This practice was thankfully squashed and were replaced by newer and more humane practices," said Riddle. "But the Unspeakables on the other hand are able to carry out whatever experimentation they want and in the manner they choose."

"They are also allowed to conduct Dark Arts Experimentations," said Artie grimly.

"You mean, they could have crucio'ed me and no action would have been taken against them?" asked Harry.

"Though they have been given a lot of independence, the Minister of Magic is empowered to ensure that the Unspeakables do not abuse the powers they have been given," said Riddle.

"Who is the Minister of Magic?" asked Harry. He hoped it wasn't Fudge.

"Barty Crouch," said Artie, who was glancing at Riddle who appeared to be deep in thought.

"Crouch is alive?" asked Harry. The last time he had heard of Crouch was that he was turned into a bone by his son.

"A bone?" asked Riddle, his eyes boring into Harry's.

"His son killed him and transfigured his remains into a bone," said Harry and he hurriedly added, "in my world."

"What was his motive?" asked Riddle.

"Junior was a Death Eater," said Harry.

"Of course," said Riddle giving a bitter laugh. "Voldemort would have been ultimately responsible for all the deaths in your world."

"How was Barty Crouch Jr. as a student?" asked Riddle turning his attention to Artie.

"He was a non-entity in school. A very quiet boy," said Artie.

"Was Crouch Sr. the Minister of Magic in your world?" asked Riddle.

"No. His reputation was shattered because of his son," said Harry.

"Interesting!" said Riddle staring out of the window.

Riddle abruptly got up and walked towards the door, "Excuse me gentlemen, but I have some business to attend too. Please keep an eye on Harry, Artie."

"I can take care of myself," protested Harry.

"Can you?" asked Riddle arching his eyebrow, as he left.

As soon as Riddle shut the door, Harry turned to Artie, "You must understand! I have to save my friends."

"I know," said Artie, "But have you considered all the possibilities?"

"Maybe not," conceded Harry.

"It would not behoove you to run into any situation without considering the repercussions. Sometimes plans and strategies work better than mere brute force," said Artie.

"My plans never work. I only get by with sheer luck," admitted Harry.

"That's not something to be proud of," said Artie.

"It's helped me stay alive so far. Plus my friends and I have accomplished seemingly impossible tasks," said Harry.

"And I am not diluting your accomplishment. While I am glad that Lady Fortune has always smiled upon your endeavours, you cannot take it for granted that she will continue to do so. Yes, we all rely on a certain amount of luck. But we cannot be wholly dependent on it. A certain amount of meticulous planning will help mitigate the risks," said Artie.

"You don't understand. Ginny is in danger," said Harry, his hands gesturing wildly.

"My daughter Andy was in danger once," said Artie reminiscing. "I charged without reason and extracted revenge for the damage that she sustained. I did things I am not proud of."

"I know what it is like to have a person you love in danger. But let us look at the scenario objectively," said Artie.

Artie moved his chair closer to Harry's bed.

"Your girlfriend is in danger in another dimension while you are trapped here. Number one, studies indicate that it is impossible for you to return to your dimension. So you would have spent your time aimlessly throwing yourself at an unyielding Veil.

Number two, if you manage to turn the impossible possible and return, then you may return a few days later provided time in that dimension is moving at the same speed as ours, then you would have failed to rescue her. So what will your impatience accomplish?

Number three, if you do return at the same time you have left, then why the rush? You can take your time here and return when the circumstances are in our favour. That way you can still save her, while being safe yourself.

Number four, if you manage to travel through the Veil, there is a possibility of you landing in another alternate dimension altogether. Thus, it would be better if you remained in this dimension, for the time being, and take advantage of this world, because your other prospects do not look very bright to me," said Artie in his teacher's voice.

"Wow," said Harry. He never even considered these possibilities.

"I have been a bit rash, haven't I?" said Harry, rubbing his forehead.

"I think you are impulsive. You must learn when to act on your impulse and when to use your intellect," said Artie with a smile.

"You are a good professor," said Harry.

"I deal with teenagers on a daily basis. It's what I do best," said Artie.

"In my world, Voldemort jinxed the DADA post, because Dumbledore refused to give it to him. We never had a DADA professor last for more than a year," said Harry.

"Voldemort did that? Dumbledore has been trying for ages to get Riddle to teach Muggle Studies," said Artie with a wink.

Harry roared with laughter.

"Riddle has never accepted it, a good thing too, because he would have reduced the students to tears on the first day. He has never had the patience to deal with a classroom of teenagers," said Artie.

"I must be trying on his nerves," said Harry feeling guilty again.

"You have certainly made his life more interesting. I think, the reason he is being so patient with you is because you, to a certain extent, remind him of himself," said Artie, "That is when you are not behaving foolishly."

"I feel guilty already," said Harry.

"Good. You worried us all by running off like that," said Artie.

"It's just.." said Harry, he didn't know how to continue.

A moment of silence filled the room. Harry averted his gaze from Artie and stared at the wall in front of him.

"Riddle said that your magic is giving you some problems," said Artie.

"I feel a bit drained when I exert myself," said Harry.

"You must discuss this with Riddle. He will be in a better situation to gauge exactly what the problem is," said Artie.

"I fell unconscious because I couldn't dodge a simple Stunner," said Harry with frustration. His magic was the one thing he could rely on in the past, but even that was failing him.

"Discuss it with Riddle. He will answer your queries. Why don't you rest now, Harry? You must recoup," said Artie standing up. "If you want anything, call for Shelby, she will be of service to you."

"Thanks," said Harry. His conversation with Artie helped him to gain some perspective.

"You are most welcome. Get some rest," said Artie as he dimmed the lights and left the room.

* * *

Riddle was staring at the fire when Artie entered the Sitting Room.

"I thought you had some work to attend to," said Artie.

"I have floo-called Moody. He shall be arriving any time soon," said Riddle, his eyes not leaving the flickering flames.

"Whatever for?" asked Artie.

"Dark forces are at work, Artie. I shall not be caught unprepared," said Riddle in a low voice. "How is Harry?"

"He is fine. He needs a little guidance. I do not think that he has had many adults to rely on in the past," said Artie sadly.

"He is an adult. He surely doesn't need someone watching his every step," said Riddle.

"He has had to grow up way too soon. You can make out, that Harry has never had a normal childhood," said Artie.

Riddle sighed, "It is obvious that he doesn't trust me."

"The boy trusts no one. But I think you are better suited to help him than I, though I generally deal with teenagers. However, Harry is no ordinary teenager. In fact, he reminds me of a certain friend of mine," said Artie pointedly.

Riddle snorted but did not refute.

"I will do what I can," said Riddle.

"Why have you called Moody here?" asked Artie changing the topic.

"I have a favour to ask, Artie. Will you oblige an old friend?" asked Riddle, avoiding answering the question.

"Sure," agreed Artie. He could tell that Riddle was disturbed by Regulus' information and he was going to stand by his friend. He couldn't even recall all the times Riddle stood like a pillar by his side, covering his mistakes.

"Please go to St. Mungos and check if Sirius Black is still in the Closed Ward," said Riddle, when he saw Artie's eyes widen, he continued, "That is who the other dimension traveler is."

"Sirius?" asked Artie shocked.

"Yes, please check if he is still at St. Mungos. I am sure that he is still there, otherwise Remus would have informed me, but it is better to be sure," said Riddle.

"Why can't you check yourself? You are the Head of St. Mungos," said Artie.

"If I check myself, they will automatically be on their guard and they will cover any discrepancies. You on the other hand, can catch them off guard. You have a certain knack of getting people to like you and confide in you," said Riddle, "Plus I have an urgent meeting with Moody and I also have to monitor Harry's condition."

Artie mock saluted and then drawing his wand slashed his entire left arm. Blood started gushing from the long wound.

"What on earth?" jumped Riddle.

"I am off to St. Mungos _as a patient_. It had to be a serious injury which I couldn't heal myself," stated Artie as he floo-ed away.

Riddle shook his head wondering at his friend's idiocy. While masquerading as a patient was a good cover, Artie could have simply posed as a visitor as St. Mungos got plenty of visitors daily. Artie always charged into situations without thinking them through. That is why; Artie needed Riddle to slow him down from acting impulsively.

Riddle sighed as he continued to stare at the fireplace. He wondered why he was cursed to spend his time around dunderheads. He hoped it wasn't contagious.

The floo flared to live and Moody stepped into his house.

Riddle smiled, gesturing Moody to sit.

The Unspeakables were not going to catch him unawares. He had to place his allies in the right places. He wasn't the Heir of Slytherin for nothing!

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Kudos to Ryah Ignis for correctly guessing that Dorcas Meadows is a character from the originial HP series. She was a member of the Original Order of the Phoenix and was so powerful, that Voldemort had to kill her personally in the First War. I hope my readers like this chapter as well. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Sirius woke up with a start. The last thing he remembered was being tossed over the Veil by his dear cousin _Bellatrix_. Wait a minute, was he dead? If he was, why was he still in pain? Wasn't death supposed to relieve a person of pain? He massaged his hand and looked around the room. He appeared to be bound to the bed and the room resembled a small holding cell and the walls were white. _'Maybe this is heaven,' _thought Sirius, staring at the walls for some answers. _'Maybe I will see James again.'_

The door (which Sirius was sure wasn't there a minute ago) flung open and a man in healer robes came in nervously. Before he could ask the Healer anything, a woman entered and took a chair next to his bed.

"Dorcas!" Sirius exclaimed. "You are here? Wow. Of all the ways to die, I had to die at my cousin's hand. But why does my head hurt so much and why isn't Jamie boy greeting me?"

"Mr. Black, you recognize me. How interesting. Would you please describe the full extent of our association?" asked Dorcas.

"You were killed years ago by Volde-_bloody_-mort. Maybe we can go after him from here rally our troops. _A troop of the dead to beat the Death Eaters!_ Let Snivellus beat that! Harry needs our help. I have some information about Voldemort's latest strategies. This will be so much fun; we can band together the real 'Order of the Phoenix.' Old no-nose will never see us coming," said Sirius excitedly. This way he could not only meet all the deceased Order of the Phoenix members, but he could also get them to help him fight against Voldy. That way Sirius would be of some use to Harry, instead of being cooped up in his ancestral house with Kreacher for company. Maybe now he could fight.

"First of all, who is Voldemort?" asked Dorcas, a quill was taking notes on a parchment next to her.

"Who is Voldemort?! Have you lost your mind? He killed you. I saw your corpse. He also killed Lily and James and was also responsible for most of the Order's deaths. We were fighting against him, remember?!" exclaimed Sirius in disbelief, he wondered what was wrong with Dorcas. She was one of the most astute and powerful members of the Order, which was why Voldemort killed her himself in the first war.

"Sirius, please help me understand what you are saying. If you explain your past, then maybe I can explain the present. But I need your co-operation," said Dorcas soothingly.

"Of course, I will help. I am not the immature boy I once was. Remember at one Order meeting, you said that I needed to grow up. Well, I did. It has been years since you died," said Sirius.

"I ask again, who is this Voldemort?" asked Dorcas a bit impatiently.

"You-Know-Who. He Who Must Not Be Named. The worst Dark Lord in the history of the Wizarding World. Blah blah blah… He and his bunch of bloody Slytherin Death Eaters following his every word, trying to enforce blood purification," said Sirius in disgust.

"A pureblood supremacist?" asked Dorcas wrinkling her nose. She was a muggleborn.

"Yes. But the filthy hypocrite was a half blood, according to Dumbledore. His father was a muggle and yet, he went around killing muggles, muggleborns and basically anyone who stood in his way," said Sirius.

"A Half Blood? I take it Voldemort wasn't his real name," said Dorcas.

"Of course, it wasn't. I cannot imagine any parent naming their child Voldemort. Actually, my mother may have," said Sirius randomly. It was a bit hard for him to collect his thoughts. His head was spinning and he was feeling very weak.

"You were going to tell me his name," said Dorcas eagerly.

"Tom Riddle, I think. That's what Dumbledore said. Yes, I am sure that he said Voldemort was once Tom Riddle," said Sirius.

He did not expect the reaction that he got.

The healer next to him froze, while Dorcas' eyes went wide.

"Did I saw something wrong?" asked Sirius confused.

"Not at all," said Dorcas, looking as if Christmas came early. "Would it be possible for you to give us your memories so that we can find out the full extent of his wrongdoings?"

"Without a doubt," said Sirius staring at the healer. The healer looked like he wished he was anywhere but there. "Anything to take Old Snake Face down. When will we restart the order?"

"As soon as possible," said Dorcas, "All we need is a little help on your part and we will be able to launch a proper offensive upon Riddle."

The healer got up suddenly and walked out of the room. Dorcas' eyes narrowed.

"What is his problem?" asked Sirius.

"Voldemort destroyed lives, right?" asked Dorcas sidestepping the question.

"Lives and families. He wasn't the Darkest Wizard of our time for merely hexing people," said Sirius.

"The Veil is a portal between two dimensions. When you fell through it, you landed in this new world. Unfortunately, _Voldemort_ imprisoned you when you first came through the Veil. He tortured you so badly. However, a group of my friends and I were able to rescue you from him and his cronies," said Dorcas lying smoothly.

"You rescued me?" asked Sirius. So, he wasn't dead and Moldyshorts existed in this world too. His head began to hurt.

"Yes. I and Healer Logan," Dorcas pointed at the door, "have taken the utmost care in making sure that you recover from the multiple cruciatus curses that he cast on you."

"Thanks, Dorcas. You're a true friend," said Sirius.

"All I want to do is help," said Dorcas with a smile.

"What about James and Lily? You know Pettigrew is rat. He betrayed us all to Voldemort," spat Sirius out.

"We can take action this time. We are not hopeless. If we work together, we can be unstoppable. Together, we can ensure that the wizarding world will be as it should and that Tom Riddle, I mean Voldemort, is punished for his crimes," said Dorcas.

"Just like old times, Dorcas?" asked Sirius with a feral grin, "I can't wait to get Voldemort back for all the damage he has done to me."

"You will get your chance, Sirius," said Dorcas with a smile. "Please rest and we will take care of you. You will give us your memories."

"Memories, Confessions you name it. We will bring him down," said Sirius happily.

"You are so kind and obliging. Rest now," said Dorcas as she dimmed the lights and left the room.

* * *

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Logan.

"I am helping a" paused Dorcas, "_friend_."

"He is an insane lunatic. If you let the world listen to his ramblings, you can destroy Riddle's reputation," said Logan angrily. Riddle was definitely a taskmaster with his team of healers, but that didn't mean that his team didn't respect him.

"He is our biggest breakthrough. He is my key to power. If you do anything, anything at all, to jeopardize my work, I shall make sure that Azkaban will have a cell in your name," said Dorcas quietly.

"So you want to bask in the glory that Riddle's downfall will give you," said Logan in disbelief. "Healer Riddle has singlehandedly done more for the good of the Wizarding World then you can even dream of. People will not accept your story. They idolize Riddle."

"The Wizarding World is fickle, Logan," said Dorcas conversationally as she directed Logan to her office. "As quick as they are to hero-worship someone, they are as quick to disown their same beloved hero."

"What has Riddle ever done wrong to you?" asked Logan.

"Nothing, of course. But to succeed in this world, you need some leverage against the great Wizards of our society. Dumbledore is the Head of the Wizengamot which is why I can never dream of going after him. Crouch is our dear minister, who listens to the advice of _my friend_. Riddle is the only powerful wizard who I can overthrow without any repercussions," said Dorcas.

"You were talking to someone earlier, a male unspeakable. He said you weren't in charge, that you all were being moved like chess pieces. Does someone else have a problem with Riddle? Are you taking the fall for someone else?" asked Logan. That made more sense to him, Dorcas Meadows was a government official. Surely she would not be involved in something illegal if she had her free will.

"If Unspeakable Regulus wants to believe a lie, who am I to stop him? Anything to help him sleep easy. Regulus is a good person, but he sometimes lets his heart get in the way of his head. That is insupportable," said Dorcas with a frown.

"You are lying to him. You are the one in charge of," Logan gestured helplessly, "this."

"People always underestimate me. Something I wish to correct," said Dorcas, "I am not a mere muggleborn."

"You are the Head of the Unspeakables! Haven't you already made your mark?" asked Logan.

"Have I? Does every child in the wizarding world know my name?" asked Dorcas challengingly.

"No. But.." said Logan.

"Then I have not yet made my mark," said Dorcas casually fingering her wand.

"By the way, Logan," said Dorcas quietly, "_Obliviate!_"

* * *

Harry stared at the ceiling. Stars were painted on it and they glowed brightly, illuminated by the moonlight. He had never seen this before. He was so occupied with his thoughts earlier that he had failed to see what was right under his nose (or in this case over his head). His conversation with Artie was still playing in his mind. It was funny that Artie Black (Draco Malfoy's grandfather in his world) could have patiently sat with him and set him straight. He looked so much like an older version of Draco, but he wasn't. This world was filled with familiar faces with different names.

Harry held his wand and examined it carefully. The crack which was repaired by the Elder Wand was still evident but Harry thought it added character. Much like the lightning bolt on his forehead (as much as he hated to admit) defined him. His magic seemed to be failing him and his normally fast reflexes were now slowing down. He needed someone to train him and the obvious answer seemed to be Riddle. The thought which would have seemed ludicrous sometime ago, was actually worth considering.

'_If Riddle wanted to kill me, he would have done so earlier. He had ample opportunity and no one would have been the wiser,' _Harry thought. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had to stop associating Riddle with Voldemort, Riddle didn't deserve that. He was surprised that Riddle wasn't livid with him for running away. Riddle was disappointed, but not angry. In fact, if he was in Riddle's place, he would have been furious!

How could Harry make Riddle understand that putting himself in danger was something he did best? Harry laughed at himself depreciatingly. As a child, he always had to fend for himself and therefore, running headfirst into danger didn't seem to be a crime. In fact, Professor Dumbledore had often encouraged and awarded him when he did. '_But, Dumbledore was preparing me to be a soldier. A soldier who followed orders and was willing to die for the cause,'_ Harry thought.

And now that the war was over, Harry couldn't return to normalcy. Ron and Hermione still had scars from the war (both physical and mental), but they could still carry on functioning like they did before the war. So could Ginny and the rest of his friends. Then why couldn't he? Since when did the war become his life? After the War was over, Harry was relieved that Voldemort was gone and the other Death Eaters were either dead or captured. He thought that the reason he wasn't at peace was because so many of his friends had died or had lost a loved one.

But as the months went by, he saw the others picking up the pieces of their lives, while he was left standing alone clinging on to the past.

'_Neither can live while the other survives….'_

Voldemort strangely gave him a purpose in life. He had to defeat Voldemort in order to save the world. Now that the world was safe, who was he? Who was Harry Potter?

There was a knock on the door before Riddle opened it.

"You are still awake," said Riddle, as he flicked his wand and light crept into the room.

"I couldn't sleep," said Harry, "Sorry for running off like that."

Riddle didn't say anything as he slowly sat down on a chair.

"You need the excitement, don't you?" said Riddle with a shake of his head. "You love the adrenalin rush, you are addicted to it."

Harry didn't say anything. He realized that Riddle was reading his mind.

"Well, you are going to get an overdose of it," said Riddle tiredly, "and I am strangely glad that you like the _excitement_. I need someone who knows what it is like to be in a War."

"Why? What's going on?" asked Harry puzzled.

"I just spoke to Moody. The Aurors are currently investigating a series of mysterious deaths," said Riddle.

"How can I help? I know nothing of this world," said Harry.

"While our dimensions differ greatly, I do not believe everything is different. Some occurrences which took place in your world, may take place in my world as well. It is better to be prepared," said Riddle.

"Sure. What do you want to know?" asked Harry.

"Everything. Details are the key here," said Riddle to which Harry nodded.

Harry looked at his hands and before he could ask Riddle, Riddle responded, "You want me to teach you Occlumency."

"Yes," said Harry. He couldn't believe he was actually asking Riddle for help.

Riddle stared at Harry intently before summoning a book and placed it on Harry's lap.

"This journal contains most of my research on the Mental Arts. It should help you grasp the basics, if not it can also cure your insomnia," said Riddle with smile.

Harry laughed when he saw the diary. _Tom Riddle's Diary._

"Are you familiar with the book?" asked Riddle.

"I have read it before," said Harry, "Though I will try not to destroy it this time."

"See that you don't. We shall try to apply the concepts in practice tomorrow," said Riddle as he turned to leave the room. Standing near the door, he turned and looking at Harry carefully he said, "If I didn't _trust_ you, I would not have given you my diary."

Harry adjusted his glasses and opened the book. Having Riddle's trust seemed to be more daunting than being on the receiving end of Voldemort's ire.

* * *

Riddle went to bed immediately. He was exhausted by the day's events and only hoped that tomorrow would be more pleasant.

When Riddle woke up the next morning, he decided to read the Daily Prophet in his usual chair near the fireplace in the Sitting Room. After yesterday's series of unfortunate events, nothing else could go wrong. _Famous last words…._

The Floo sprung to life and a sheepish looking Remus appeared.

* * *

**To Be Continued….**

**Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: A big Thank You! to everyone who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter as the plot thickens!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Riddle wondered what Voldemort would do in his place. Right now, he was battling the urge of running to St. Mungos and turning his entire staff into pillars of stone. Maybe they would be more useful then. Illiterate, quixotic, dense and obtuse, those were the people he hired. He couldn't believe that he had trusted those dunderheads with anything.

After reading Remus' mind as soon as he had stepped out of the floo, Riddle didn't know whether he should be angrier at the fact that his Healers had lost the Other Sirius or whether he should be furious that he was only informed now. Reading the sheepish look Remus was giving him, he realized that Remus only told him now because Artie found out. He tried to think clearly, but he couldn't stop his magic from rattling the furniture and windows. It was only when he caught Nagini's soothing hissing that he began to calm down and look around the room. Most of his furniture was lying on the ground in shambles, while Remus appeared to be shielding himself near the fireplace.

Riddle took two deep breaths. He would leave the 'losing of temper and behaving irrationally' to the Gryffindors. He was a Slytherin and would act like one. Leaving Remus standing there shamefaced, Riddle stalked out of the room in disgust. He didn't want to remain in the room longer fearing that he would end up hexing Remus. Remus, while being an absolute dunderhead at times, was a good person and Riddle's protégé. He paced in the hallway and was glad that the damage his accidental magic had caused was only limited to the Sitting Room.

He sighed and checked on Harry. Harry was still sleeping with the Diary lying on top of his chest, his glasses still on his face. Riddle placed the glasses on top of the drawer and realizing that he would have to leave to sort out this mess, started weaving the wards to make sure that Harry couldn't leave the house without supervision. He hissed at Nagini to guard Harry and summoned Shelby to inform him if Harry's condition worsened.

Riddle gripped his yew wand tightly and walked firmly to the Sitting Room. He ignored the debris lying on the floor and Remus' remorseful looks. He grabbed a handful of Floo powder and said in a steady voice, "St. Mungos."

* * *

Riddle activated the charm to call all his Healers to the vestibule. He sat on his chair which was placed on a raised platform and quietly observed his Healers scurry in. He ignored Remus who had quietly followed him through the Floo. He wasn't surprised by the guilty looks the Healers were sporting. Riddle wanted the truth, the whole, unadulterated Truth.

When he noticed that most of the Healers were already seated (the others were busy examining some critical patients), he began in a loud clear voice dripping with sarcasm, "First of all, I must thank my dear Healers_, for taking so much trouble._ I know that I may seem at times like a taskmaster, but that is because I want this noble institution to be the best in its field. I am _extremely happy_ that while I was away my conscientious staff did not let my standards fall," he paused, stopping to take in the shamefaced expressions of his Healers, "_or have you?_"

He looked ominously around and paused to stare at Remus, "You were informing me of something earlier, Remus. Perhaps you can tell us all and maybe some of you," Riddle eyed the crowd, "may also be able to shed some light on the matter."

Remus winced and getting up explained the crux of _the Sirius situation_.

"Has Remus spoken the truth?" Riddle asked. He saw the crowd nod their heads in affirmation. "Does anyone want to add to Remus' narration?"

There was silence.

"In the few days of my absence, my _faithful staff_ conveniently let some Unspeakables into St. Mungos and allowed them to kidnap a high priority patient," said Riddle in a quiet voice.

"Only Logan saw them, sir. He was the one who let them take the patient," said Morgana.

"And where is Logan?" asked Riddle his eyes scanning the crowd, "Why hasn't the mighty Logan condescended to join us?"

"He has taken a leave of absence, sir," said Remus red faced.

"You granted him a leave of absence after that catastrophic mistake," said Riddle, his eyes not leaving Remus's. "Did he apply for his sabbatical in person?"

"He owled it, sir. He said that he had a family emergency which he had to attend to," said Remus. Riddle could make out from Remus' thoughts that Remus was glad that Logan had applied for leave because Remus did not want to deal with him.

"Leave," said Riddle quietly and when no one moved, he barked, "NOW!"

All the Healers scurried away except for Remus and Morgana. Morgana approached Riddle hesitantly and said, "The Dimension Traveler was recovering, sir. He would have regained consciousness if he was still in our care."

Riddle looked at her carefully and asked, "Why were you not supervising him when the Unspeakables paid us a visit?"

"I was busy, sir. I asked Logan to babysit… I mean monitor the patient for a while. I never thought…" said Morgana looking at the floor.

"Why was I not informed of this new development?" asked Riddle. Morgana looked at Remus, before quickly returning her gaze to the floor.

Riddle muttered a soft 'I see!' before he dismissed Morgana. He refused to look at Remus.

"I.." started Remus.

"Save your stuttering for someone who cares," said Riddle. "Make yourself useful and call Dumbledore. Tell him to wait in my office. _Try not to mess that up_!"

Remus nodded and quietly headed for the door.

Riddle mentally construed what had happened. The Unspeakables wanted _Sirius, _who was recovering and could (with a little guidance) give them all the information he possessed. Either they got lucky or they knew that _Sirius_ was recovering_, (something which the Head Healer didn't know, Riddle growled)_. Riddle wasn't a believer in Lady Luck.

Therefore, Riddle was sure that there was a leak in the Hospital. Either one of his healers was superb at Occlumency or the person was the victim of the multiple applications of the Memory Charm. Riddle was the sure that the latter made more sense; after all, he could easily detect an Occlumency barrier. But if that person was subject to strong Memory Charms, then the person would be forgetful at his work and would continuously fail to perform the easiest tasks.

Riddle rubbed his head. The answer was so obvious; it was staring at him in the face. He couldn't believe how blind he had been. Of course, the Unspeakables were _obliviating _Logan. That is why the idiot was behaving as a bigger dunderhead than usual. They were spying on the hospital through Logan and that unwitting fool let them. Riddle knew that Logan wasn't aware of what he was doing. Logan wasn't a genius; even a Grindylow could trick him. _'Logan has now gone missing, because he is no longer useful. The Unspeakables do not want me to interrogate Logan. I sincerely hope the Unspeakables haven't disposed of him.' _

'_What is happening to my hospital?'_ thought Riddle and he sighed. He had a lot of suspicions and he knew that he would have to share some of them with Albus Dumbledore. While he generally avoided socializing with the old coot, Riddle had to admit that Dumbledore was a brilliant wizard and had a sharp mind, even if Albus was extremely calculating.

* * *

By the time Riddle had approached his office, Dumbledore was already seated comfortably in a chair reading the Daily Prophet. Riddle gave a nod in greeting and took his customary chair behind the desk flexing his fingers.

"I suspect trouble is brewing," said Dumbledore with a frown.

"You do?" inquired Riddle leaning forward. Perhaps, Albus could shed some light.

"You look like you are ready to murder someone. Cheer up, Riddle. I am sure that your staff is already nervous. Being angry will not solve anything," said Albus.

"They ignored my instructions," hissed Riddle. "They had blatantly chosen to leave me uninformed about the happenings in my own hospital."

"This has never happened before. It isn't like you to not know what is going on. I take it Harry distracted you from making inquiries," said Albus with a knowing glance.

Riddle gave Dumbledore a glare, "The Unspeakables have the _Other Sirius."_

When Dumbledore raised his eyebrow, Riddle continued, "Sirius Black was the other Dimension Traveler."

Dumbledore paused before saying, "This is very _serious_."

"This is no time for _puns_," said an exasperated Riddle. "The Traveler Sirius had recovered, so it is very likely that the Unspeakables are currently interrogating a coherent Sirius."

Comprehension dawned on Albus' face, "You are worried that Sirius will tell them of happenings in the other world. Based on what Harry has told us, I take it that you do not want news of _Voldemort _to be widely known."

"That goes without saying. But that doesn't mean that I will allow those dratted Unspeakables to waltz into my hospital and take what they want," said Riddle tiredly.

"The behaviour of the Unspeakables does seem rather suspicious," said Albus.

"You think?!" said Riddle sarcastically.

"I am not only referring to the 'Sirius' situation," said Albus, "I am also referring to Crouch's growing preference towards them. Many of the other departments are accusing him of playing favourites, thought not to his face of course."

"How is he favouring them?" asked Riddle.

"He has approved expensive and dangerous wards for them…" said Albus who paused when he heard Riddle huff.

"Dangerous wards?! Rather useless if you ask me. Harry gallivanted into the Department of Mysteries rather unnoticed," said Riddle.

"So that's where the boy went. How did you find him?" asked Albus.

"That's a story for another time. You were telling me about Crouch," said Riddle. He was very interested in what Dumbledore had to say.

"He has even allocated more funds for their research. But I have my suspicions that his leniency is because of their usefulness to him. Have you heard about the mysterious deaths?" asked Albus, "They have all been poisonings. The Aurors cannot trace them."

"Moody told me about them when he came to visit earlier," said Riddle with grimace.

"Some Potion Master must have developed an untraceable poison," said Albus deep in thought.

"That's impossible. Potions always carry the vestiges of their maker's magical signature," said Riddle, "Which is why it has always been easy to trace a poisonous potion to its owner."

"Then a crafty and ingenious Potion Master has learnt to circumvent this restriction," said Albus.

"Where are the corpses?" asked Riddle.

"You will have to ask Moody. I do not make it a habit of knowing everything," said Albus, his eyes twinkling.

Riddle snorted but didn't say anything.

"If you are thinking of confronting Unspeakables Dorcas Meadows, please don't. It will not change anything," said Albus.

"She is playing an unusual game of chess," said Riddle.

"Confronting her will only give her more ammunition to use against you," said Albus.

"I do not need you to tell me what to do," said Riddle in a huff.

"I am merely warning you," said Albus.

"What about the _Other Sirius_? Should I just leave him at their mercy?" asked Riddle who was pacing the room.

"I believe that it is advisable to leave _Sirius_ with them for now," said Albus. "He is expendable for the time being."

Riddle paused. He thought Albus was being jocular, but he could see that he was grave.

"What is your reasoning?" asked Riddle.

"The Other Sirius has regained consciousness, you say. Therefore, they will not have to torture the information out of him. They will also keep him secure because the Unspeakables will proclaim that he is their breakthrough, so he is safe for the time being. There will also be many Unspeakables guarding him. If you go to rescue him, you will undoubtedly defeat all the Unspeakables singlehandedly, but the consequences for you will be more severe," said Dumbledore.

"The Unspeakables have Crouch's support. Therefore, any attempts made by me or my family, at rescue, will set us against the Minister," said Riddle, "Crouch seems to hate me. I wonder if the Unspeakables have a hand in this."

"It does seem so," said Albus.

"But I refuse to believe that Dorcas Meadows is the only person responsible for this mess. She may be ambitious, but I am sure she isn't the one in charge," said Riddle.

"Your reasoning?" asked Dumbledore.

"Until we get further evidence, we have to treat Dorcas as the one primarily responsible," said Riddle, "However, unexplained poisonings happened decades ago, remember?"

"They could have been accidents," said Dumbledore. "Those cases were dropped, because the Aurors ran out of leads."

"There are no accidents! When Moody met me yesterday, he gave me the case files of the recent deaths. They correspond to those earlier deaths, I am sure of it," said Riddle.

"You recall those earlier deaths _in detail_? But they happened decades ago," said Albus.

"Those deaths stumped me. They were so perfectly normal, that they were abnormal," said Riddle with a sigh.

"So you think that the same murderer has resurfaced again?" asked Albus.

"I am sure of it," said Riddle, "That is why; I believe that Dorcas isn't the one in charge. She was too young when those earlier murders occurred."

"Then why was there a gap?" asked Albus, "If it is the same murderer, then why was he on hiatus?"

"Something happened," said Riddle, looking out of the window. "But he has resurfaced. If I were a betting man, I would bet my wand that the murderer is not magically strong, which is why he has to rely on poisonous potions to do the killing."

"Interesting conjecture! Unless you have proof, they will only remain theories. But we have to get back to ground realities," said Albus.

"I cannot rescue Sirius myself, but I will find a way which will not reflect on me. I am worried about the backlash his confessions about Voldemort will cause," said Riddle.

"With Crouch at the helm whatever we do is useless," said Albus with a frown.

"Do you want to overthrow the Minister?" asked Riddle with a sly smile.

"As I am the Head of the Wizengamot, I cannot be part of any plot to overthrow the Minister. However, if you gather support among the other members of the Wizengamot, we can do something," said Albus.

"You will not help me in getting support?" asked Riddle with a frown. Albus was trying to feed him ideas and at the same time, distancing himself from the execution. It was at times like this that he wondered what trick the old coot had up his sleeve.

"I will support you in the end. I am leaving the legwork to you," said Albus as he stood up.

"Good day, my boy," said Albus cheerfully as he left.

Riddle sat in his chair tiredly. Albus wasn't taking any risks. He wouldn't either ideally. But Crouch's partnership with the Unspeakables and those murders were frightening. Logan's mysterious vacation was also a red flag. Riddle knew that they were all linked. He just had to find that link.

Until then, Riddle had to watch his back, given Crouch's current mistrust of him. Voldemort would have probably killed half the Ministry by now, if he was in Riddle's position. But Riddle had to think of his family and his hospital. While Voldemort had to only think of himself, Riddle had to think about his children and the repercussion his actions would have on them. He had to play this cruel game of chess as carefully as he could. He had a lot to lose.

Riddle fingered his wand and took a deep breath. He was Tom Marvolo Riddle. While he wasn't some psychotic Dark Lord, he also wasn't a daft scapegoat. He would play this game by His rules. _Enemies of the Heir beware!_

* * *

**To Be Continued..**

**Next Chapter: Harry meets Lily and the rest of the Riddle clan!**

**Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Harry was tossing in his bed. He knew that he should wake up soon to open the window to let Hedwig into the room before Uncle Vernon woke up. Hedwig was raising a storm outside his window demanding to be let in. Instead, he hugged his pillow closer; he honestly couldn't remember the last time he got sleep like this. He had a weird dream where Voldemort was Riddle and he was a good guy, not the murderous lunatic he knew and hated. He sighed and lifted his head from the pillow, Uncle Vernon was going to kill him if he allowed Hedwig to continue making such a racket.

However, when he looked around he couldn't see any owl at the window, only Snape leaning comfortably on the wall, knocking incessantly on the door from inside the room. When Snape saw Harry look at him, he smiled (the sort of smile which promised that Gryffindor was going to lose house points) and stopped knocking.

Harry rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses. After he put them on, he took stock of the room. So he still was in 'The Riddled Universe' (that's what Harry was calling this bizarre world) and Snape was in his room and was smiling at him. Harry hoped that at least a day could pass without something out of the ordinary occurring.

"If you were already in my room, why were you knocking on the door?" grumbled Harry as he struggled to remove the bedcovers which tucked him in tightly. Snape raised an eyebrow. Harry frowned before wishing Snape a 'Good Morning.'

"Good Morning to you too, in spite of it being rather late in the morning. Not all of us have the luxury of lazing in our beds," drawled Snape, his smirk indicating that he was being sarcastic. Harry got off his bed shaking his head. He was glad that Snape was snarky, it made him feel saner.

"You haven't answered my question," said Harry raising an eyebrow in a Snape-like manner. Snape laughed (a sound Harry never heard before) and answered, "I was tired of waiting for Your Royal Highness to wake up. I could have used the Aguamenti Charm, but that would be rather cruel, unless you wanted to wake up in a wet bed. If I have deprived you of this opportunity, my sincere apologies."

Harry hesitated. He wanted to carry out his morning ablutions and at the same time, he didn't know if he had to continue conversing with Snape. Snape seemed to understand his hesitations, for his smirk broadened and he gestured to the bathroom, "Go on. Do what you have to do. I shall remain here and we shall speak later."

Harry rushed to the bathroom. He was glad that the suite Riddle had given him was equipped with a bathroom. It spoke of the elegance in which Riddle lived. He was happy that the mirror was a normal muggle mirror and it didn't comment on his hair like the other magical mirrors did. Flattening his hair to cover his scar, Harry tidied up his appearance wondering why Snape would want to converse with him.

He returned to his bedroom a while later and saw Snape sitting on a chair next to his bed reading the diary Riddle had given him. Snape looked up and smiled, "I am surprised that my father has entrusted this diary to you."

"He _(Harry didn't know how to address Riddle) _wanted me to grasp the basics of Occlumency," said Harry.

Snape placed the diary on the drawer next to the bed and stood, "We shall be communing to my house. My father requested me to haul you there."

"So, I'm some baggage that has to be….." Harry paused. Visiting Snape's house meant that he was going to meet his mother. Not his mother, but a person who was his mother's counterpart, the closest Harry would ever get to meeting a Lily who was alive.

"I can always stuff you into a suitcase, if you are not co-operative," said Snape.

Harry took a deep breath. He could handle this and nodded, "What about breakfast?"

Snape shook his head and grumbled under his breath about growing boys and their stomachs. He left the room gesturing Harry to join.

"We will Floo to my house, which is why we have to adjourn to the Sitting Room. It is the only room which has an active Floo connection connected to the outside world," explained Snape as they walked companionably through the corridor.

"There is a door on the second floor with the initials S.A.R. inscribed on it. Is it yours?" asked Harry.

Severus nodded, "You are very astute. That was my bedroom when I was younger. You wouldn't have been able to enter." When Harry replied, that he didn't want to, Snape snorted and continued, "Dad taught both Serena and I to ward our rooms against invasion. You wouldn't have been able to enter any room on the second floor."

"I entered the library," said Harry.

Snape stopped and looked at Harry carefully, "That room is my father's private lair. I am surprised that you made it through the wards. It is only attuned to my father's magical signature." Harry gave a shrug.

They didn't speak until they entered the Sitting Room. Harry's eyes widened. The last time he was in this room, it was normal. Now it looked like Hogwarts after the battle was over. He looked at the floor; the chair he had sat on earlier was now reduced to rubble under his feet.

"What happened here?" asked Harry, surveying the damage.

"Hurricane Riddle. It scored an impressive 10 on the Richter Scale!" said Severus walking calmly on the rubble, headed towards the Floo. "My father has an explosive temper. He keeps it under control at times, but sometimes…" Severus gestured to the debris. "He will repair it when he returns."

Harry shivered instinctively; the damage to the room was something Voldemort would have done. Seeing this, Severus shook his head and said, "My father's temper while volcanic, fizzles after the explosion and reason sets in very soon. Though the room has definitely seen better days, my father has never hurt a single person in his temper. The damage caused to the room was because of his accidental magic. My father is very powerful."

Harry was no stranger to accidental magic, but what could have possibly caused Riddle to lose control over his magic so badly. He voiced his concern to which Severus replied that he will explain later. Severus grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and was ready to Floo away before he saw Nagini slither on the floor. Severus bent to stroke her and Nagini appeared to be enjoying the attention lavished upon her. Harry raised a hand to cover his mouth, hoping that he could muffle his laughter.

While he still hated Nagini, he often saw her slithering through the house. Harry didn't mind as long as the snake kept to herself and didn't come in his way. It was an unspoken truce between Harry and her. But watching Snape stroke her was a parody in itself.

Severus bade Nagini goodbye in English (_like Nagini will understand_, thought Harry) and Flooed away to a place called 'Asphodel Grove.'

'_Trust Snape to name his home after potion ingredients,' _thought Harry as he shook his head and followed Snape through the Floo.

* * *

Harry hated Flooing, especially when he always tumbled out of it. Why wizards preferred this form of transportation over Apparition, Harry never knew. He quickly got to his feet hoping that no one was around to watch his tumble. He brushed off the dust on his robes (he wore the robes over his t-shirt and jeans). He instinctively drew his wand and pointed it at the person standing in front of him. His wand arm went rather limp and Harry bit his lip. The extra time he had received as warning was not enough to prepare himself to seeing Lily (his mother) in the flesh.

Harry leant against the fireplace for support. This was not his mother; his mother sacrificed herself for him. He cannot assume that the woman in front of him would know him…. _would love him. _

"Hi," said Lily a broad smile on her face. Her eyes searching Harry's face with wonder, "Sev told me all about you."

"Hello," said Harry awkwardly. _What does one say to one's counterpart mother?_

"You must be hungry. C'mon! Let's get you something to eat," said Lily as she gestured Harry to follow her into the kitchen. Harry smiled. Mom… _no, Lily_….. had an easy manner which made him feel very welcome. Harry looked around for Snape, but the man seemed to have disappeared.

She told him to sit on the breakfast table and hurried to get him some toast and eggs. "Pumpkin or orange juice?" she asked holding two pitchers.

"Pumpkin, please," said Harry as she hurried to get him glass. He got up and walked towards her awkwardly, "Let me help."

Lily beamed at him, "No need for that. I will just whip you up some eggs."

"At least, let me make the toast," said Harry, walking towards the toaster. He was surprised that they had a toaster; the Weasleys never had the Muggle appliance.

"You know how to operate it?" asked Lily. When Harry nodded, she replied, "Go ahead, the bread is on the counter. Sev doesn't know how to operate it till today. He caused a mini inferno the last time he tried to use it. I have banned him from the kitchen since then. How that man can brew potions, but can't enter a kitchen without causing havoc is beyond me!"

Harry smiled. So Snape caused explosions too, Neville would be pleased to hear this tidbit of information. After preparing the toast, Harry sat at the breakfast table with a glass of pumpkin juice. Lily took a seat next to him and was curiously scrutinizing him. Harry fidgeted and offered her some of the eggs on his plate. She declined saying that she had eaten earlier.

Harry ate very slowly. He was sitting next to his mom…._no, Lily_… and he didn't know what to say.

"This must be very awkward for you," said Lily.

"This must be awkward for you too," said Harry, sipping his pumpkin juice.

"Well, it is. This whole 'Dimension Travel' is fascinating. You dream about things like this occurring but when they do, you have a hard time believing," Lily paused, "When Sev told me about you, I thought he was bluffing. However seeing you in person, it's …"

"Strange?" supplied Harry.

"I was going to say pleasant. But I agree, strange is an apt word," said Lily circling her fingers on the table in a strange pattern.

"I know I am not supposed to bother you with questions…" said Lily.

"Don't worry. You can ask me anything," said Harry.

Lily beamed at him again and Harry felt a warm sensation spread across his chest. "Tell me about yourself. Everything! I want to know all the details. Don't skip anything out. Starting from your first word, hobbies, passions, friends, everything, and," said Lily pausing to add with a mischievous smile, "your love life!"

Harry nearly choked on his juice. He had never imagined his mom… _no, Lily_…. to be so animated.

"Sorry," said Lily sheepishly, "I was a bit overenthusiastic."

"That's all right. You just caught me off guard," said Harry offering Lily a reassuring smile.

"So, details!" said Lily, leaning forward and perching her head on her hand at the table. "Don't be shy."

"Well, I don't know what was the first word I said," said Harry. The Dursleys never kept a record of his achievements.

"Didn't the 'me' in that world tell you?" asked Lily crossly.

Harry focused on the plate in front of him. How was he going to tell her that she had died in his world?

Apparently, Lily must have understood as she placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him with compassion and understanding.

"How old were you when …." Lily trailed off.

"One," said Harry consciously.

Lily bit her lip and Harry could make out that she was struggling with herself to do something.

Harry averted his eyes; he didn't want to discuss his parents' death, especially with his mother's counterpart.

Lily seemed to sense this as she took a breath and resumed speaking in a semi-cheerful voice, "What about your friends? Tell me about your time at Hogwarts!"

Harry smiled. He didn't mind sharing that. "Hogwarts is my true home. My time spent there has been truly magical. My best friends are Ron Weasley and…"

"One of the Weasley boys?" interrupted Lily.

To which Harry nodded and asked, "Do you know the Weasleys?"

"Only by name. I have never been acquainted with the family. But from what I have heard, we share something in common," said Lily, twirling her bright red hair.

Harry laughed, "You do. My other best friend is Hermione Granger."

"Is she related to Carmen Granger, the famous muggle artist?" asked Lily excitedly.

"I don't know," said Harry and he continued with a smirk, "Hermione only reads books and she cannot draw, even after reading a how-to-draw book."

Lily raised her eyebrows, "A bookworm?"

"Hermione is brilliant. She knows everything about everything. She is a storehouse of information and she is a brilliant friend. She's always stuck by me through thick and thin," said Harry. He may tease Hermione about her bookish ways but that didn't mean that he would allow anyone else to mess with her.

Lily's smile seemed to expand, "Are you and Miss. Granger involved?"

"What?!" spluttered Harry.

Lily seemed to take Harry's reaction as a confirmation as she rubbed her hands with anticipation, "You have to tell me more about Hermione!"

Before Harry could contradict her, Severus entered the room looking very grim.

"Dad has called an emergency family meeting at noon in our house," said Severus, exchanging a worried glance with Lily.

"What has happened?" asked Lily with concern, "Is Dad all right?"

Harry was surprised that Lily referred to Riddle as Dad. He should definitely keep a journal about his experiences in 'The Riddled Universe' otherwise he wouldn't believe any of this happened when he returned to his own world.

"He is fine. But, he said and I quote that _'certain occurrences warrant the utmost attention.' _I do not know what these occurrences are, Dad said he will explain them at the meeting," said Severus with a frown.

"Have you contacted the rest of the family?" asked Lily.

"I have informed them. Serena and Sirius will be arriving shortly," said Severus, leaving the room.

"Sirius?" asked Harry bewildered.

"Yes. Sirius Black. He married Serena, Severus' sister," said Lily while they stood up to leave the room.

Harry burst out laughing. Sirius was Riddle's son-in-law! Nothing was more ridiculous than that except….. _Sirius and Severus were brothers!_

He noticed Lily was looking at him curiously. Harry wondered what a family dinner was like at the Riddle House. He rubbed his hands with anticipation. He hoped he was allowed to sit for the family meeting. Just seeing Sirius would be nice, even if he wasn't his godfather in this world. Speaking about his godfather, he wondered when Riddle would take him to see his Sirius. Maybe he could convince him today. He couldn't wait to see his godfather.

The Floo flared to life and the handsome and happy-go-lucky Sirius Black stepped out in impeccable clothes.

'_Well, that's one wish granted!'_ thought Harry.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Huzzah for all the reviews! They make my day. I have published a longer chapter to commemorate the 20 chapter mark. Kudos to everyone who spotted the AVPS reference. There are a few references in this chapter as well to Muggle cinema and literature. I wonder if you can spot them. I hope my readers will like this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Riddle came out of the Floo with a flourish and stepped into Severus' house. He had a disconcerting conversation with Dumbledore and his day had definitely not started well. Now, he was going to have a 'family discussion' to make sure that his family was on the defensive against these troubling occurrences. He hoped that they would all contribute and shed their own unique light on the problem. He saw Harry and Sirius conversing animatedly at the corner of the room or rather Sirius was currently in the middle of a monologue while Harry was only listening.

Riddle turned sharply to see his pregnant daughter enter the room. He was at her side immediately. "Are you alright, Seri?" asked Riddle with concern. Serena gave him a peck on his cheek and sat down in a plump chair, "Never been better. Don't worry about me, Dad. I already have to put up with Sirius' ministrations. This isn't my first pregnancy, you know. I am not fragile."

"You never were, sweetie. But Sirius was saying…," said Riddle trailing off uncertainly.

"I have been a little clumsy of late. But it is not of national concern. However, you have called us for this meeting for a reason, so let us commence this conference without further ado," said Serena, changing the topic.

Riddle sighed. Serena was as stubborn as her mother _(and was very like him!)_. They hated to show any weakness. "Where are my grandchildren?"

"My Marianne is asleep upstairs. I think Lily has sent her children to a friend's house. What about _the boy_?" asked Serena, looking pointedly at Harry.

"Harry will be staying for the meeting," said Riddle. Serena was also very wary of strangers.

"But, he isn't part of the family!" exclaimed Serena. "He has no relation to any of us."

"I shall explain later," said Riddle. He calmly asked everyone to adjourn to the Dining Room. Riddle had lost his temper in the morning and exposed himself in a vulnerable fashion. He would not make the same mistake again.

He saw Sirius and Lily sit on either side of Harry. _Gryffindors flock together!_

Serena sat near her father as usual while Severus sat to his right.

"Let us begin! I have called this meeting for a purpose," Riddle stated firmly. "This is not the time for jokes, Sirius." Riddle said when he saw Sirius open his mouth. Sirius' mouth snapped shut.

"What happened?" asked Severus.

"The Unspeakables," said Riddle in a quiet voice. "They are involved in a series of incidents that demand our immediate attention."

"Figures," said Sirius under his breath.

"Your brother is an Unspeakable!" said Lily.

"Exactly. Regulus is a _backstabbing, traitorous swi_….," said Sirius, who was cut off by Riddle in mid rant.

"Whatever your feelings with regards to your brother are, please put them on hold. This is not the time for childish feuds," said Riddle.

"The Unspeakables have been involved in curious practices since time immemorial. You have never been worried before. They must have done something involving us which has caused you to worry," observed Serena.

"You are correct. Harry has come through the Veil from an Alternate Dimension," Riddle said gesturing at Harry. He noticed Harry was sitting quietly at the table, observing everyone.

"However, he wasn't the only one. His godfather, the Sirius Black in that world also came through the Veil years ago. He is the Dimension Traveler I was treating in the Closed Ward at St. Mungos," said Riddle.

There was pin drop silence which was shattered by a loud "What!" However, Sirius didn't seem surprised as he gave Harry a wink.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, Dad?" asked Serena. Severus seemed to be scribbling something down on the parchment before himLily quietly turned to Harry and was trying to get more information out of him.

"Serena, the reason I couldn't tell you.." said Riddle but Severus interrupted him.

"It is rather obvious why Dad didn't tell us," said Severus, tapping his quill to the parchment in front of him. "Sorry for interrupting Dad, but if Harry could recover so quickly from his travel through the Veil and the Other Sirius couldn't, it proves that the Other Sirius must have suffered extensive damage."

"This was aggravated by the Unspeakables. But you are correct, Sev. The Other Dimension is very different from ours and _therein lies the rub_," said Riddle.

"Harry told me about his godfather. I cannot wait to meet my twin," said Sirius in anticipation. "Serena, you will have two husbands now!"

"Merlin forbid! I am running off to a nunnery," said Serena but her lips were twitching.

"I can't wait to meet the man. The only problem with having another Sirius in this world is that I will no longer remain the only handsome wizard in Britain," said Sirius running a hand through his hair.

Serena rolled her eyes while Severus smirked.

"What about Gilderoy Lockhart? He is...," said Lily, who was promptly cut off by Sirius.

"That pompous baboon doesn't have an ounce of natural, effortless beauty. I, on the other hand...," said Sirius with a charming smile. Harry bit his lip to control his laughter.

"The Unspeakables have captured the Other Sirius. Remus was remiss in his duties and let them kidnap the traveler," said Riddle.

The effect of his words was immediate. Riddle had a lot of topics to cover at this meeting. Therefore he was not in the mood to sugarcoat anything. He quietly watched Sirius get agitated while Severus was trying to pacify him. Serena and Lily were loudly grumbling and _abusing_ the Unspeakables.

But Riddle was observing Harry who had frozen when he had heard the words. He sighed and was about to speak to the boy when he felt something trying to intrude his Occlumency shields. Thinking that it was Severus, he quickly dismantled his shield and was shocked when it was Harry who was trying to mentally communicate with him.

-_Is Sirius alright? Shouldn't we go to save him?-_ thought Harry, his eyes focused on Riddle.

Riddle was shocked for lack of a better word. Here, he thought the boy was hopeless at the Mental Arts, yet now he was displaying talent in the field. The funny thing was that Harry didn't realize that Mental conversations like this were only entered into by those extremely skilled in Legilimency. The boy was full of surprises.

-_Your Sirius is safe for the time being. He is useful to the Unspeakables, they will not harm him right now. Don't worry, we will rescue him. But, if we are hasty, we will not be truly prepared and your godfather's life will still hang in the balance.-_ thought Riddle, his eyes boring into Harry's. He hoped the boy would listen to him.

Harry was quiet for a minute before nodding. Riddle was relieved. At least he wouldn't have to stop the boy from doing something reckless.

Riddle turned his attention to the table. It was time to get the meeting back on-track.

"If you all will cause a furor over every comment that I make, then perhaps, I should consult the children instead. They will surely be more useful and well-behaved," drawled Riddle.

His comment had the desired effect because everyone returned to their seats, though Sirius was still cursing under his breath.

"What do the Unspeakables want with the _Other Sirus_?" asked Lily worriedly.

"Information regarding the other world, obviously!" said Severus frowning.

"But our worlds cannot be that different. Nothing that the Other Sirius could tell them could have any effect on us," said Serena. Harry's eyes widened in realisation.

"Our world is very different from Harry's world. _Very different!_" emphasized Riddle. Harry snorted and Lily, thinking Harry had a cold, offered him her handkerchief.

"We are very different from our counterparts in that world. My counterpart in that world wasn't a good man," said Riddle. Harry rolled his eyes.

"So, what?! They cannot pin any of his crimes on you. It is illogical. No one will believe them," said Lily.

"People are fickle, Lily and I think Dorcas knows that," said Riddle.

"Dorcas?" asked Harry. "Who is she?"

"Dorcas Meadows is the Head of the Unspeakables," said Riddle narrowing his eyes.

"I heard of her before. Moody from my world told me about her. She was part of the Original Order of the Phoenix, a group of people fighting against Voldemort and she was killed by Voldemort personally in the first war," said Harry.

"Who is Voldemort?" asked Sirius.

"Lord Voldemort was a Dark Lord, a pureblood supremacist and caused the deaths of thousands of people in Harry's world. His original name was Tom Marvolo Riddle," said Riddle quietly.

There was pin drop silence in the room following this declaration.

Severus was quiet and Lily and Serena looked at each other in disbelief. Sirius was frowning and shaking his head in disagreement. Finally they were grasping the seriousness of the situation.

"Don't worry, Dad. We will make sure that none of _Voldemort's_ dirt falls on you," said Serena, her hand squeezing Riddle's hand in a comforting gesture. This was quickly followed by assurances from Lily and Sirius as well. Severus meet his father's eyes and silently (though strongly) communicated his support. Riddle knew that his family would support them, but he was surprised to find himself touched by their declarations.

"Was your Sirius a part of the Order?" asked Riddle, while he patted Serena's hand reassuringly.

"Yes. He would have known the Dorcas in my world," said Harry.

"And will trust the Dorcas in this world," said Riddle quietly. "This doesn't bode well."

"Sirius can be rather rash at times," said Harry and when he saw Sirius glaring at him, he said, "My godfather, not you."

"I would never believe anything Dorcas says," said Sirius.

"But, your counterpart will differ from you," said Riddle.

"When your godfather crossed the Veil, was war still raging?" asked Riddle.

"Yes. He fell through the Veil while dueling," said Harry.

"So, he thinks he is still at war. Dorcas can manipulate this," said Riddle quietly.

"I think you are getting upset for no reason, Dad. Even if the Daily Prophet prints some tripe about you, the people will object," said Serena crossly.

"Then you should get the Daily Prophet to print an article 'proclaiming your goodness' before the Unspeakables try to defame you," said Harry. "That way, when the Unspeakables' article is printed, no one will take them seriously."

Severus smirked at Harry, "That is the correct course of action. I can't believe it, Harry Potter has some brains."

"Oi," said Lily, "He gets his brains from his mother."

"The Daily Prophet is certainly a medium which reaches out to wizards all over Britain. What about the Wizarding Wireless Network?" said Riddle.

"I have friends working at the WWN. I can ask them to run a story at prime time about the advancements in Healing with you being the indirect focus of the session," said Serena.

"Excellent," said Riddle.

"What about the Quibbler?" asked Sirius and when he received disbelieving looks from everyone, he continued, "It is a great periodical."

"Wouldn't it be rather suspicious if the different periodicals ran stories at the same time praising you?" asked Harry.

Riddle smiled. He would make a Slytherin out of Harry. "We can counteract their propaganda by only using the Daily Prophet and the WWN. These networks have the maximum penetration and I am sure will have the desired effect," said Riddle.

"Do you think they will try to defame you?" asked Lily. "They have no concrete evidence. All they have are the mumblings of an insane (_Sirius huffed_) man from another dimension."

"They want to cause trouble and gain importance for themselves," said Riddle.

"So they will crawl to the top on the back of your descent," said Lily with a sigh. "Are you sure that they will target you? They may target Dumbledore or Fudge."

"Fudge is in their pocket. They may target Dumbledore, but they have enough ammunition to target me. I want to be prepared," said Riddle. "There is also the case of the mysterious poisonings."

"I read about it in the Prophet. Someone has developed an Untraceable poison," said Serena. Riddle raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that someone developed an Untraceable poison? That wasn't stated in the article," said Riddle.

"If the poison wasn't untraceable, we would have already known the identity of the murderer," said Serena with a smirk, "I am not a dunderhead. I can read between the lines."

"Of course you can, Seri. What about you Sev and Lily? Any whisperings in the Potions circle regarding this new development?" said Riddle.

"All is quiet on that front. Everyone is regarding each other with suspicion," said Lily.

"I didn't know poisons have traces. Is that something new?" asked Harry.

"Every magical potion contains traces of its brewer's magical signature. Therefore, it has always been possible to locate the murderer by way of poison," said Severus. "This is the basics of Potion Study. Didn't your Potions Professor teach you anything at school?"

"No. He was a dunderhead," smirked Harry.

"Getting back to the situation at hand…," said Riddle, but Harry raised his hand.

"So, no potions master will sell their poisons?" asked Harry.

"Unless they want to earn a one-way trip to Azkaban. Generally, people do not use poisons for murder, especially when they have the Killing Curse at their disposal," said Sirius.

"What about Doxycide and other formulae used to get rid of pest? These 'poisons' are freely available in the market and if they are traced, it will lead to the manufacturer not the killer. I am sure that they will also be lethal to wizards," said Harry.

Riddle's grin broadened. Harry appeared to be more lucid and logical then he was before. Perhaps, the effects of the Dimension Travel on Harry were slowly wearing off and the true nature of the boy was emerging. Maybe, Harry flourished in a family setting. Riddle could see sparks of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Pesticides while lethal carry a repulsive odour and are very difficult for a wizard to ingest it. The only potion which is tasteless and odourless is.." said Lily.

"Veritaserum. It is the Truth Serum," said Harry immediately.

"Precisely. Perhaps, your potions professor wasn't useless entirely. So, these pesticides cannot be used for murder as their victims will always suspect something is amiss," explained Lily.

"Generally, magical poisons are sweet and can be disguised in food items and drinks. But they always carry traces," said Severus. "Whoever is manufacturing these new poisons is ingenious. Cruel yes, but ingenious!"

* * *

"Thanks for visiting me, Dorcas. I look forward to your visits. They always brighten my day," said Miss Waynflete as she poured tea into two cups.

"Your poisons are working. The Aurors do not suspect a thing," said Dorcas as she looked around the hovel in disgust. She would never be caught in such a dirty lodging, but her need for those poisons had her visiting this grimy house.

"I am sure that even a squib like you can live in a better habitat," said Dorcas using a strong cleaning charm on the chair before she sat.

"I love my little house," said Miss Waynflete, "I wouldn't exchange it for the world."

Dorcas looked around. There were plants growing wildly all around the house. The old squib Miss Waynflete was eccentric, but she was indispensible for the time being.

"The poisons are working well. I had my Unspeakables plant them as per your instructions. Everything went smoothly," said Dorcas.

"I take pride in the fact that my concoctions are useful. Your enemies are disposed off," said Miss Waynflete as she got up and moved towards the oven.

"They sleep with the fishes," said Dorcas with a smile.

"Excellent! Excellent! Have a piece of my shortcake. I have baked it especially for you," said Miss Waynflete as she resumed her seat and taking a knife, cut the shortcake with precision.

Dorcas took a piece and popped it into her mouth, and licked her lips. Miss Waynflete was as talented with her food as she was with her poisons. "I have news which will be of great interest to you."

Miss Waynflete looked at her sharply. "What is it, my dear?"

"I told you earlier about the Dimension Traveler. His name is Sirius Black. He brought strange news about his own world," said Dorcas.

"Ohh!" exclaimed Miss Waynflete as she sipped her tea.

"Tom Riddle was a Dark Lord in his world. He went by the name Lord Voldemort. He killed millions of people in that world and ruined many lives. He was a pureblood supremacist," said Dorcas excitedly, "I already have written an article which Rita Skeeter has shown interest in. With Sirius' memories and confessions, we can ruin Riddle's life."

"I do not think that would be very wise, my dear," said Miss Waynflete with a frown.

"Why?" asked Dorcas.

"Because we will be accusing him of crimes his counterpart committed. People will not take your accusations seriously. In fact, you will be ridiculed," said Miss Waynflete, deep in thought.

"Then we can go after Dumbledore. Skeeter confided in me that Bathilda Bagshot has some dirt on the Dumbledore family and to make matters more interesting, it is from our world. So we can gather ample proof," said Dorcas.

"No no no! We should stick with Riddle. I am not taking any payments from you for my poisons remember! Riddle will remain our target," asserted Miss Waynflete.

"But Dumbledore may be an easier target. Skeeter said that she has proof that he was in league with Grindelwald, but she is bidding her time," said Dorcas, "If I support her.."

"You will stick to the plan," said Miss Waynflete, "I have vested interest in Riddle's impending downfall. That is the price for my _assistance_."

"Then we should release those statements made by Sirius immediately!" said Dorcas.

"It will have no effect, unless we have concrete proof," said Miss Waynflete with a sly smile.

"And what proof do you suggest we get, squib?" asked Dorcas.

"I wasn't always a squib," said Miss Waynflete with a sigh, "It was a most unfortunate accident which stripped me of my powers."

Miss Waynflete stirred her tea distractedly, "You said Riddle was a Dark Lord in that world. That is not inconceivable; Riddle could always be whatever he wanted to be. But, the fact that he was a Dark Lord somewhere, is evidence of the fact that Riddle has the makings of a Dark Lord."

"Like Dr. Jeckyll and Mr. Hyde," said Dorcas. She was a muggleborn after all, she loved the Muggle classics.

"Precisely, all we have to do is take certain steps to make sure that the Riddle no longer suppresses the 'Voldemort' part of himself. Once the 'Voldemort' aspect of Riddle's personality is unleashed, you can publish those articles. They will be immediately accepted," said Miss Waynflete, her face lighting up with malicious pleasure.

"But Riddle is too careful and he is a renowned wizard who is also a humanitarian. Maybe Voldemort doesn't exist within him at all," said Dorcas with a frown.

"Where there is light, there is also dark. Riddle's Voldemort will not be exactly like his Dark Lord counterpart. Riddle will never go after muggleborns, but other similarities will be there, I am sure of it." Miss Waynflete shook her head with amusement, "Once a Dark Lord, always a Dark Lord. I know Riddle. I know his tendencies. All he need is _some guidance in the right direction_!"

"You will help me," said Dorcas adamantly.

"Of course, I live to serve. I will give you some instructions, follow it to the letter and our world shall see _Lord Voldemort_ in action," said Miss Waynflete.

"How will we achieve that?" asked Dorcas.

"Everyone has their Achilles' heel and Riddle is no exception. We shall exploit that weakness to our advantage," said Miss Waynflete and continued in a whisper, _"Perhaps, then I can rest in peace."_

"So, we have a plan," said Dorcas with a feral grin.

"Yes, my dear," said the frail Miss Waynflete, "More tea?"

* * *

**A/N: Miss Waynflete is a character from the original HP series. But I am not revealing her true identity yet! ;-)**

**To Be Continued….**

**Please Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Harry exited the Dining Room and followed Riddle, because when the meeting drew to an end, Riddle told him that he wanted to speak to him privately in the garden. The meeting was illuminating, it was like an Order meeting, except it was conducted by Tom Riddle (someone the Order _fought against_) and the members were related. The Riddle family was a very close family, Harry concluded. Every member had a distinct personality and varying viewpoints. However, they were all united in one aspect – their loyalty to their family.

Lily was exuberant and caring; Sirius was happy and free from all the terrors his godfather had to undergo. Serena was a mystery. She had ignored Harry throughout the entire proceedings, but he could tell that she was very close to her father. She was also close to Lily. Severus on the other hand, was a more focused and less harsh version of his counterpart. This Severus wasn't bitter; however, anyone could tell that he was his father's right hand man, a position which was eerily similar to Snape being Voldemort's right hand man in the war.

The garden was beautiful. Harry inhaled the strong fragrance which permeated through the garden. His Aunt Petunia's garden was not a patch compared to this.

"Lily takes a lot of trouble to tend to this garden. The produce is then used for sale at the apothecary," said Riddle quietly, his eyes were tired.

"Lily told me that she and Sn- I mean- Severus own an apothecary," said Harry, he didn't know what direction this conversation would take.

Riddle moved towards a garden bench and they both took a seat.

"I hope that this morning's excursion has not tired you," said Riddle observing Harry.

"Not at all. I am feeling much better. I don't think I have felt this good since I came through the Veil," said Harry.

"I am surprised that you haven't asked me about the training I had promised to provide you with," said Riddle.

"I didn't think it was fair to ask that of you especially with all that is going on," said Harry.

Riddle looked at him intently and arched an eyebrow, "Are you used to putting other people's concerns above your own?"

Harry shrugged, "You have more pressing matters to attend to."

"I do. But I made a promise which I intend to keep. However, I plan on introducing variations to the training I originally had in mind," said Riddle.

"We have never actually discussed the training, you know. We were supposed to today," said Harry.

"Which we shall," said Riddle lost in thought.

Harry waited for Riddle to continue his sentence, but Riddle seemed to be thinking about something intently.

"Sometimes Harry, you behave too much like a Gryffindor!" said Riddle.

"I am a Gryffindor," said Harry as if he was stating the obvious.

Riddle smirked, "While being a Gryffindor at Hogwarts may have worked to your advantage, you are in the real world now. Every successful and powerful Gryffindor has Slytherinesque tendencies. Dumbledore is a prime example of it."

Riddle took a deep breath and continued, "I will not only offer you training in some areas of magic but I will also test you in strategies and tactics."

"I thought you would only teach me the Mental Arts," said Harry.

"If you want me to teach you only the Mental Arts, then I shall do so. However, I rarely offer to teach someone voluntarily. If I were you, I would accept it," said Riddle quietly.

Harry nodded, "Sure. But I won't be signing some magically binding Apprenticeship contract."

Riddle smiled, "This will be purely voluntary on both our parts."

Harry grinned. Finally he may be able to move on to some challenging training. While he was only at the inception stage of Auror training, the only challenging topic covered was the Protego Charm and other basic defensive spells and strangely many of the other trainees were inept. So, Harry had spent more time at _'Auror Training'_ teaching the other trainees instead of learning something new himself.

"But I have no money in this dimension. How can I repay you?" asked Harry. He wished he had carried some money on him when he travelled through the Veil.

"I am not interested in monetary recompense. Instead, I am interested in your knowledge and perception," said Riddle and continued when he saw Harry's confused expression, "Did these murders happen in your world?"

"No. So you think that the difference in our dimensions is not only caused by you," said Harry.

"I may be powerful, Harry. But I doubt whether I was singlehandedly responsible for all the troubles in your world. If that were the case, then the world we are in currently should be an Uthopia," said Riddle.

"But what if you being Voldemort had a ripple effect, I know this sounds farfetched," said Harry.

"It sounds perfectly logical. Perhaps, the 'Voldemort' in that world had control over the murderer's activities or the murderer wasn't tempted to go down that path. The possibilities are endless. However, I hope that by having you here, we can limit those possibilities and examine the most likely ones, which will lead us to our killer," said Riddle.

"How can I eliminate the possibilities?" said Harry.

"By looking for key events or relationships which happened in your world, you can link them with the occurrences of this world. This is actually an essential part of your Auror training," said Riddle with a smile.

"Why are you investigating these poisonings? Shouldn't you leave it to the Aurors?" asked Harry.

"As much as I respect the Aurors, I believe that they function in a very slow and bureaucratic manner. I have a feeling, _yes even I have instincts_, that these murders are connected with the Department of Mysteries. If we obtain evidence that links them to the murders, we can release your godfather through negotiations," said Riddle, "and also make the Unspeakables more accountable."

"Can't we just take them by force?" asked Harry, "I am Harry Potter and you are Tom Marvolo Riddle. Together we can be unstoppable."

"Youthful exuberance at its finest! But Harry, my family and I have to live in this world after the so-called rescue mission. I cannot afford to be rash. Do not forget that the Department of Mysteries is a Department of the Ministry of Magic. We have to proceed with caution and strike only when we are armed with strong and incriminating evidence," said Riddle.

"The Unspeakables were hardly spoken of in my world. The only time I heard about them was in my fifth year when Voldemort was after _the prophesy_," said Harry, "This prophesy predicted that I was the one who would defeat him."

Riddle was intrigued, "Was Voldemort aware of this prophesy before he set his sights on you?"

"Yes. He went after my family because of the contents of the prophesy," said Harry.

Riddle shook his head, "He created his own enemy. The prophesy was self fulfilling. Voldemort met his end on the path he took to avoid that outcome. He died because of his own hubris."

Companionable silence followed.

"I will be meeting a few of my friends soon. These friends of mine occupy many seats on the Wizengamot. Why do you think I will be pursuing this course of action?" asked Riddle. Harry could tell that Riddle was testing him.

"You want the media to praise you, so that the Wizarding Britain will not be influenced against you. If you convince the Wizengamot, then you can control the judiciary. They won't be able to prosecute you," said Harry.

"Interesting theory, Harry. But why would I be worried about prosecution? No court can charge me on the basis of crimes committed by my counterpart," said Riddle.

"You want them to change a law?" asked Harry.

"Much more than a law, actually. Change is coming Harry and we better be prepared," said Riddle grimly.

"You don't trust Minister Crouch," said Harry, _"I don't blame you."_

"We have to be very discreet, Harry. We cannot risk being overheard," said Riddle.

"Better watch out for that bug Skeeter. She's always eavesdropping," said Harry.

"Bug?" asked Riddle.

"She is an unregistered Animagus in my world," said Harry. "Maybe she is one here."

Riddle gave a broad smile, "See, you are repaying me before the classes even begin!"

"Call it fees paid in advance," said Harry with a laugh. "I am very generous."

Riddle smiled, "You remind me of myself when I was young. I was as foolhardy as you are."

"What changed?" asked Harry.

"The world did, as did my perspective," said Riddle.

"So, about the training?" asked Harry.

"With the current discrepancies at St. Mungos, I have to spend my mornings there making sure that my Healers know that I have them under constant supervision. A little 'Big Brother' will be acceptable in keeping them in check," said Riddle with a sigh.

"Big Brother?" asked Harry.

"It's from a Muggle novel," said Riddle, "However, I can spend the rest of the day training you and meeting up with old acquaintances. Is that acceptable to you?"

"Definitely," said Harry, "What should I do when you are at St. Mungos? Should I read some defensive training materials?"

"Actually, Sev told me that he and Lily need an assistant to help them at the Apothecary," said Riddle.

"I would love too. But I am horrible at potions. It is not my favourite subject. What if I cause some damage?" said Harry.

"Sev and Lily are amazing teachers. They will instruct you," said Riddle and seeing Harry's sheepish expression, he raised an eyebrow.

"Severus was my potions professor at Hogwarts," admitted Harry.

Riddle's eyes widened, "So, he is the dunderhead?"

"Yes," said Harry.

Riddle smirked, "Think of this as Remedial Potions." Harry groaned.

Riddle laughed and said, "We will begin training tomorrow. However, I should warn you that I am not the most patient instructor."

"I would never accuse you of being one," said Harry.

Strangely, Harry was glad that Riddle was training him. This Riddled Universe was certainly changing his outlook and perspective of life.

* * *

They entered the house later. Riddle went to talk to Severus privately while Lily came to talk to Harry.

"Sev told me that you will be assisting us at the Apothecary," said Lily with a broad smile.

"I'm not that good at potions," said Harry.

"Oh please, you will be under my guidance. Everything will be perfect. What type of potions do you like to concoct?" asked Lily, her eyes glowing with warm affection.

"I only took potions because it was an essential requirement for Auror training," said Harry.

"Well, I am very good at Healing Potions, while Severus is very good at 'Offensive Potions," said Lily.

"Offensive Potions?" asked Harry. He never heard of an offensive potion before.

"I coined that term. I call all potions which are not Healing Potions 'Offensive Potions.' Severus always gets irritated when I do it," said Lily.

"You like teasing him," stated Harry.

"Sev is always serious _(not Sirius!)_. I try to lighten his mood. He has a very dark outlook of life," sighed Lily. "So does Serena. Riddle, Sev and Serena do not suffer fools easily. They have emotional scars from their past which colours their perception," said Lily with a sigh.

"Severus is adopted, isn't he?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Eileen Prince, Sev's mother, was a friend of Riddle in school. She wasn't magically strong. However, her muggle husband 'Tobias Snape' was most abusive towards Sev. He didn't like magic and was afraid of it. When the level of abuse inflicted on Sev increased, Eileen wrote to Riddle begging him to take Severus away from the house. Riddle rescued Sev and offered to rescue Eileen too, but Eileen was determined to remain behind. I do not know why. If I was in Eileen Snape's position, I would have fled that house," said Lily. Harry could tell that Lily wanted him to understand the family because they seemed formidable from afar.

Harry was quiet. Of course, Eileen and Riddle would have been in school together. The Half-Blood Prince's book (which was Snape's old book in his world) was actually his mother's and the book was over fifty years old. Both Eileen and Riddle would have been in Slytherin together. The only other thing he knew about Eileen Snape née Prince was that she used to play gobstones.

"What scars does Serena have?" asked Harry.

Lily's face grew pensive and she said, "Serena was very young when she lost her mother and in such a tragic manner that too. She was with her mother the night the werewolves attacked."

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I apologize for the long delay in posting this chapter. Since, I have a very hectic month ahead, I am not sure if I will be able to post the next chapter soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"No," said Sirius firmly shaking his head. There were many things he was willing to do for his father-in-law but there were places where he drew the line. This was one of those times.

"Can you not reconsider? This is not the time for petty childhood grudges," said Riddle, crossing his arms. Severus was sitting on a chair next to him, while Lily sat with Harry in another room. Serena had floo'd home, but Riddle had asked Sirius to stay behind. He had envisioned that this conversation would be difficult and Sirius never failed to disappoint.

"Even if I extended the olive branch, the likelihood that he will accept is nil. Anyway, I refuse to be connected to him in any way. He is nothing to me," said Sirius looking darkly out of the window.

"You and Regulus were very close once upon a time. I'm sure you can mend ties with him," said Severus. Severus had wondered why his father had requested _(insisted actually)_ that Sirius mend ties with his brother, but then he realized that his father wanted someone to spy on the Unspeakables and Regulus fitted the description.

"That was before I went to Hogwarts. After that he shunned me and treated me like dirt, that filthy traitor." muttered Sirius under his breath.

"He didn't want to endanger his inheritance, so he put on a façade. I am sure if the inheritance was not in question, he would have supported you," said Riddle.

"He should have supported me regardless of the inheritance. Instead, he behaved like Mummy's little lapdog," spat Sirius, "He wasn't there when I needed him and I'm not going to ask him for any damn favour."

Riddle shook his head. He realized that Sirius still felt betrayed but he was sure that Regulus was amenable to a reconciliation. His meeting with the younger Black confirmed it, but the Black brothers were being tenacious and stubborn because they both were proud. In Sirius' mind, loyalty was paramount and he was willing to risk anything for those he loved. While that was admirable in certain cases _(Riddle snorted)_, Sirius couldn't comprehend the Slytherin way of life. Sirius always saw things in black and white; you were either with him or against him. There was no middle ground.

Slytherinesque techniques wouldn't work on Sirius. Riddle had to call on Sirius' strong sense of loyalty. The fact that Sirius still felt betrayed by Regulus meant that he had strong emotions regarding his brother. He had to tread carefully, Sirius was always unpredictable.

"Didn't you once say that Regulus was the only reason you still returned to Grimmauld Place during your Hogwarts years?" asked Riddle.

"But that was before…" answered Sirius, but he was interrupted.

"And didn't you tell me that when you were younger, you and Regulus used to play pranks on each other?" asked Severus, he realized what his father was doing and decided to contribute.

"Yes, but…" answered Sirius.

"And didn't you tell Serena, that Regulus used to try to protect you from your mother's wrath?" asked Riddle.

"That was when we were small, but…." said Sirius.

"And wasn't it common for Regulus to visit you in the Hogwart's Infirmary whenever one of your pranks backfired and if I recall that was often?" asked Severus with a smile. He could make out from Sirius' stance that these questions had hit the nail on the head.

"He did. I forgot about it," said Sirius quietly. Sirius was so hurt about his brother's betrayal that he had blocked out most of his memories pertaining to his brother. It was so easy to ignore the hurt, if he ignored his brother altogether.

"Sirius, do not let one occurrence damage your relationship with your brother. It is wrong to let the dirt of an unfortunate incident cloud what was a close fraternal bond. You are lucky to have a brother. Most of us are not as fortunate," said Riddle. While Sirius wasn't his first choice of son-in-law _(in fact Sirius wasn't even considered), _that didn't meant he hated him. Dislike was a more appropriate word; after all, Sirius was married to his precious daughter.

"I have a brother. Brothers in fact. James and Severus. I don't need _him_," said Sirius, shaking his head.

"Of course, you don't," said Riddle, changing tactics. "But I thought you cared about our family. Obviously, I was mistaken. You do not care."

"How can you say that?" asked Sirius outraged. "Our family is my life."

"And it would be in our best interest if you reconciled with Regulus, wouldn't it?" asked Riddle looking at Severus for confirmation. Severus nodded.

Sirius bit his lip and gave a resigned nod, "Fine. I will contact him tomorrow. But I am not meeting him in my house."

"You can call him to the Riddle House," suggested Riddle, "That's neutral territory."

Sirius sighed and said, "But you both have to sit in on the meeting."

"That we shall," said Severus firmly.

"After all that is what families are for," said Riddle with a smile.

* * *

After Sirius had left, Severus had poured two glasses of wine for his father and himself.

"Well, that was a sensible course of action," said Severus.

But Riddle was lost in thought.

"Earth to Dad," smirked Severus as he snapped his fingers in front of his father's face.

Riddle smiled, "I am glad Sirius co-operated. I was expecting him to be more difficult."

"Sirius is extremely loyal. By calling on his loyalty, you ensured his co-operation," said Severus.

"I will probably call on Moody later. I want to review the case histories of the various poisonings, perhaps I will even examine the corpses for some evidence on the poisoning case. I am sure that the Aurors have missed something," said Riddle thoughtfully.

"You and corpses, Dad. Are you sure?" asked Severus.

"I am a Healer, Severus. I have seen dead bodies," said Riddle with a frown.

Severus snorted. His father had a strong aversion to Death. If Healer Riddle was operating on a dying patient, he would do everything he could to ensure that his patient lived, but even then there were very few who he couldn't save. Those days his father's mood was extremely bleak, because he had encountered Death.

"I am not afraid of my own Death. Strangely that scenario is not nightmarish, but expected," said Riddle and when he saw that his son was going to interrupt he raised his hand, "It is inevitable. One cannot live forever."

"Then why are so afraid of Death? Do not deny it," said Severus.

"Have I ever told you why I became a Healer?" asked Riddle quietly.

"Because you wanted to," said Severus as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He couldn't imagine his father not being a Healer.

"When I was at Hogwarts, all of my professors, save Dumbledore, had high aspirations for me. They wanted me to make the Ministry my career and for a long time, that was my ambition too," said Riddle.

"Then what changed?" asked Severus.

"I had even joined the Ministry. With Slughorn's contacts and my skill, I was quickly ascending the ladder of success. It wouldn't have been long before I would have occupied a senior position. Most of my teachers told me that I would be the youngest Minister of Magic the world had ever seen and I wanted it. The name, the power, the fame, the control. I wanted to show the Wizarding World that a Muggle-raised Wizard was in fact more superior to that pureblooded breeding my Slytherin peers boasted of," said Riddle.

"However, life can be cruel at times and a rude awakening came in the form of my grandmother being diagnosed with Cancer. You know how close I was to her," said Riddle, his voice dropping.

"That's why you became a Healer," said Severus.

"No matter how marvelous magic is, no magical remedy could be found to cure that incurable disease. I had hoped that someone whether they were Muggle or Magical, could find _something_ to cure her. I had visited so many Muggle physicians and Magical Healers, had tried various remedies, but nothing had worked. If it was my father or grandfather who had been diagnosed with Cancer, then I may have been concerned but not very involved. But my grandmother saved me and …" Riddle trailed off.

"You couldn't save her," said Severus.

"And soonest our best men with thee doe goe," said Riddle softly quoting John Donne's poetry 'Death Be Not Proud.'

"But why?" said Severus.

"Ever since that incident, I have been scared of losing those closest to me. I can't help it and I have always tried to avoid Death at every turn," said Riddle.

Severus realized his father was uncomfortable. While he was glad that his father had confided in him, he also knew that his father hated to be vulnerable, so he changed the topic.

"What about Harry? You asked me earlier to watch over him. Has he agreed?" asked Severus.

"Yes, he has. But he has warned me that he is horrible at Potions," said Riddle.

Severus groaned and muttered something which sounded like '_my poor lab.'_

"Perhaps he wasn't taught well," said Riddle with a smirk. He couldn't resist teasing his son because his son wasn't aware that his counterpart was Harry's Potions Professor.

"I am not surprised; you know how Dumbledore hires any dunderhead to fill the various vacancies. That man is either very trusting or very clueless," said Severus.

"Indeed, I am not then surprised that Harry's Potions Master was incompetent," said Riddle with a smirk.

"And I have to undo all of his damage," groaned Severus, "Some people do not understand the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. The sheer beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…"

Riddle interrupted him, "Why don't you save the rest of the speech for tomorrow when you train Harry? I am sure that he will be _delighted_ to hear it."

Severus nodded and grinned sheepishly. He couldn't help being passionate about potions.

"One word of caution. Please be careful and make sure that Harry doesn't have any public interaction. The Unspeakables want custody of Harry and I have delayed it by saying that he hasn't recovered. If they get wind of the fact that he has recovered, we may lose Harry to them," said Riddle.

"I will take care. Do not worry. I do not normally deal with any outsiders at the Apothecary. It is Lily who operates the front desk. No one can enter the workroom. I have strong wards in place," said Severus.

"I am glad," said Riddle who got up from his chair.

"And Severus," said Riddle smirking as he left the room, "Do not forget to ask Harry about his dunderhead potion's professor. I am sure that he will be _delighted_ to regale you with stories of him."

* * *

Lily had asked Riddle to stay for dinner. He was about to decline, but on seeing Harry's enthusiastic face, he relented. Lily had certainly helped bring Harry out of his shell, but Riddle was scared that Harry would get too attached to Lily. He hoped Harry realized that Lily was different from her counterpart.

"Aren't we going to wait for my grandchildren before we partake of dinner?" asked Riddle. His grandchildren were the pride of his life.

"They are at a sleepover at a friend's house. They will be at the Shop tomorrow. Maybe then you can meet them," said Lily turning to Harry.

"I would love too. But we will train, won't we?" asked Harry, looking at Riddle for confirmation.

"Yes, after I finish supervising my Healers," said Riddle and he turned to Severus, "Harry is learning the Mental Arts."

"That's delightful. You will enjoy the Mental Arts if you are able to master it," said Severus and he turned to look at Lily, "Unfortunately, there are those who lack the aptitude."

"It's not my fault if I am overly friendly," said Lily, "_and likable_."

"And wear your heart on your sleeve," grumbled Severus good-naturedly.

Lily gave Sev a wink and Harry realized that the couple was fond of bantering with each other.

"Were you both childhood sweethearts?" asked Harry. After all, Severus was Lily's neighbour at Spinner's End in his world, but he couldn't help but wonder how they could have ended up together, if Severus grew up with Riddle.

"We meet at Diagon Alley when we were eleven," said Severus.

"There were instances when I was able to do magic when I was small, but I always dismissed them. So when I found out that I had been accepted at Hogwarts, I was naturally shocked. Professors Black and McGonagall were the ones who told me that I could do magic when I was eleven. They were accompanying my family when we had gone to Diagon Alley because it was my first time in the Magical world and Severus was accompanying his father. Then we accidently banged into each other and it was love at first sight," said Lily.

"It wasn't love at first sight. I was carrying a cauldron which you broke. I was just disoriented after you knocked me over," said Severus.

"For ten minutes? Please. You were tongue tied. Since the Professors and Severus' Dad were friends, we spent the rest of the trip with each other. Sev was my first friend in the Wizarding World as well as Serena," said Lily with a broad smile.

"We were inseparable ever since, though only because Lily decided to stick to me like a leech," said Severus.

"A very loving and caring leech," added Lily.

Just then a Patronus in the form of a ram charged into the room.

Riddle stilled and said in a quiet voice, "That is Moody's patronus."

The patronus paused before Riddle and boomed in Moody's loud voice, "There has been another murder. Poisoning, like the others. Come to the Auror Department as fast as you can."

Riddle stood up to leave but Harry wondered why the patronus had not dissolved, they usually dissolved after delivering their messages.

Sure enough, the ram patronus boomed again, "The victim is Healer Logan."

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Where is Riddle?" asked Sirius as he paced the Sitting Room of the Riddle House impatiently.

"One of Dad's Healers was found murdered yesterday. He told me that he will be with us soon," said Severus. Sirius had already contacted his brother Regulus and had arranged a meeting. Regulus had agreed and now the brothers-in-law were awaiting his arrival.

"Riddle better come soon," said Sirius, "I don't want to deal with my brother on my own."

"I am here, you dimwit," said Severus exasperatedly, "Or do you consider me part of the furniture?"

"Of course not," said Sirius, "But Regulus has always respected Riddle, even when we were younger. He idolized the man."

"Really?" asked Severus.

"C'mon, Sev. Your father is one of the most famous wizards in the Wizarding World. Yes, he keeps a low profile, but he is widely known. My brother used to keep clippings of Riddle's achievements in his room," said Sirius. "You are lucky to call him your father."

"But you are his son-in-law. So, you are also his son technically," said Severus to which Sirius gave a harsh laugh.

"We both know that Riddle can barely stand me. If he had his way, I would have been the least likely candidate from both Muggles and Wizards alike, to marry his daughter," said Sirius.

"Perhaps, Dad is a bit harsh with you," said Severus, "But, I am sure that he would have been harsh on any man Serena chose to marry."

"Oh please. I am as big a disappointment to him as I was to _the Blacks_. No matter what I do to redeem myself, he will still deem me unworthy," said Sirius.

"Someone's thoughts are a bit dark today. What's the matter? You didn't sleep well?" asked Severus.

"Of course not. I cut off all ties with Regulus Black. I am not looking forward to this meeting," said Sirius pacing the room again.

The silence which filled the room was broken by the Floo flaring to life. Riddle stepped out of the Floo gracefully.

"Hello Dad," said Severus. He observed the tired lines marring his father's face.

"Sev. Sirius," nodded Riddle in greeting before he summoned Shelby, the house elf and asked for water.

"Where is Harry?" asked Riddle. Severus knew that his father already knew the answer. He just wanted a confirmation.

"Harry is with Lily at the Apothecary," said Severus.

Riddle sat down on his favourite chair and placed a thick folder on the table next to him. When Shelby appeared with the water, he asked her to keep the folder in the desk in his room.

Severus looked at the folder curiously and was sure that it contained something of importance.

"When is Regulus arriving?" asked Riddle looking intently at Sirius.

Sirius looked at his watch with a frown, "Anytime now."

"I will go to the edge of the wards to meet him," said Riddle rising from his chair, "Behave yourselves boys."

"We always do," said Severus.

"Why does he need to go to the garden? I thought Regulus would be Flooing in," said Sirius.

"Dad has warded this house with heavy enchantments. I doubt anyone without his permission would be allowed to simply Floo in," said Severus.

Several minutes passed in heavy silence and Sirius continued to stare out of the window.

"They are coming," said Sirius quietly.

Sure enough, the door opened and Riddle and Regulus entered the room.

"Thank you for agreeing to come here. Please take a seat," Riddle told Regulus who looked as if he wished he was anywhere in the world but there.

Regulus sat down carefully and nodded to Severus. He looked at Sirius who was studying the fireplace, ignoring his brother's presence.

"Did you know that one of my Healers was found murdered yesterday?" asked Riddle. While Regulus' occlumency barriers were strong, his body language betrayed him.

"I am an Unspeakable, not an Auror. How am I supposed to know about any murders?" asked Regulus, though he appeared very ill at ease.

Riddle was surprised at the change he saw in Regulus. When Regulus had returned Harry to his care, he was much more confident. This Regulus looked like he was sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban. He wondered what had caused Regulus to look like a condemned man. As concerned as he was for the younger Black brother, Riddle couldn't help but realize that getting information out of him would be much easier when he was in this emotional state.

"Look Reg. We were both in school together," said Severus levelly, "We can either dodge the issue at hand and continue running around in circles or tackle the problem head on. The choice is up to you."

Riddle raised his eyebrows. His worst fears were being realized. Lily was turning his son into a Gryffindor. He wanted to smack Severus on the head. How could he be so blunt? Regulus was no fool. He was a Slytherin too and a Slytherin needed to be treated with grace and underhandedness. He needed to have a long chat with his son soon about behaving like a dunderhead.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Regulus with false bravado.

'_Or maybe his son's approach would be more beneficial. There was no need of skirting the issue. Regulus knew the stakes, otherwise he wouldn't be here,' _thought Riddle. He also noticed the uncomfortable look Regulus was throwing Sirius' way.

'_Time to strike,'_ thought Riddle and he leaned forward in his seat. He had to extract as much information from Regulus which was permitted by the oath.

"How is the 'dimension traveler' Sirius? I hope that he is getting the care necessary from the Unspeakables. His condition is rather precarious. But I worry for his mental health," said Riddle calmly.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Regulus avoiding eye contact.

"Of course you do, you bastard. Don't have to hide it. I am sure that you are ecstatic that you have my counterpart in your care. How many Crucios do you throw at him in a day?" asked Sirius angrily.

"I do not have to listen to this," said Regulus who got up from his chair angrily, "You do not know what hell I am going through!"

"Oh please. You are nothing but a pampered prince. What is the matter Regulus? Not hiding behind Mummy's skirt anymore?" asked Sirius sarcastically.

Regulus' eyes blazed, "How dare you!"

"How dare I? You are nothing but a coward. You were a coward then, and you are a coward now. Nothing has changed," said Sirius gripping his wand tightly in his hand.

"DO NOT CALL ME A COWARD," bellowed Regulus. Severus tried to come between the brothers, but Riddle motioned him to remain where he was.

Sirius was about to open his mouth, before Regulus cut him off, "You think you got the worst deal, don't you brother? You don't. You have a family and a life. You may think that I was the pampered one. You are mistaken there. I had a horrible life. Still have. Do you know the tortures our mother subjected me to when you left? You think I didn't support you. Well, the truth is you didn't support me! You were just so glad to be in Gryffindor with Potter and his precious pals that you completely cut me off. Even at school, you used to pretend as if you barely knew me. You have absolutely no right to lecture me on being a coward, because that is what you were."

"You are calling me a coward?" asked Sirius in disbelief. He prided himself on being the quintessential Gryffindor.

-Why aren't we stopping this fight?- Severus spoke mentally to his father, -We are not getting anything accomplished.-

-Au contraire- thought Riddle, -There are many ways in which one can ensure loyalty. One is through fear and the other is through love. Regulus cares about his brother very much. He will be more supportive to us, if the gap between the brothers is healed. But first, they need to get all their anger off their chest.-

"That's what you are," said Regulus bitterly, "You were so embarrassed of being related to me in school and scared that James Potter would think less of you for hanging out with your Slytherin brother that you completely cut me off. You used to pretend as if you didn't know me. So, _forgive me_ for not leaping to your defense when you decided to run away from home."

"But you didn't want to be with me either. I was too much of a Gryffindor," said Sirius.

"Did I ever say that?" asked Regulus and he sighed before saying, "I must go. I have work to do."

"But, why didn't you confront me? Why didn't you tell me that my behavior was off? You are my brother, I would have listened to you," said Sirius.

"Would you?" asked Regulus raising an eyebrow. "You used to proudly claim that you wanted to have nothing to do with the Black family."

"But you are my little brother," stated Sirius plainly. "I expected you to support me because I would not have hesitated to support you."

Riddle considered Sirius' statement. Sirius was the most inconsistent man he had ever encountered. Just a while earlier, Sirius was behaving as if he wanted nothing to do with his brother and now he was behaving as if his brother meant the world to him. Maybe lunacy was rampant in the Black Family, which would certainly explain Artie's behaviour.

"What's done is done," said Regulus frowning, "It's all in the past."

"But I care about the present," said Riddle. "Especially the situation the _Other Sirius _is currently facing."

"I don't…." started Regulus, but Severus cut him off by saying, "Please do not lie to us."

"What did you mean by you are living in hell? Our parents died years ago. You should be relieved to be free of them," said Sirius.

"Sometimes, I wish they were still alive. They would have stopped me from making my current career choice," said Regulus tiredly.

"Regrets are in the past," stated Riddle, "We will help you if you help us."

"But, I am so tightly bound. My future is extremely bleak," said Regulus rubbing his eyes.

"Dorcas Meadows is not the same girl you fell in love with, is she?" asked Riddle knowingly.

Regulus looked up in alarm, "How did you know?"

"You fell in love with a muggleborn?" asked Sirius astounded. "All that Black training we were subjected to has certainly gone down the drain."

"You don't understand. Dorcas wasn't always like this. Someone has been filling her mind with nonsense," said Regulus pleadingly.

"And now you are trapped. You are torn between your conscience and your heart. Tell me, Regulus. How many transgressions are you going to allow? They will not stop unless, you take a stand," said Riddle.

Regulus was pale but he was struggling for composure.

"You may not have committed any crimes yourself, Reg. But standing aside knowing that innocents will suffer makes you equally guilty," said Severus quietly.

Sirius looked at his brother challengingly, "You said you were not a coward." The words _'Prove it!'_ remained unspoken.

Regulus took a deep breath and Riddle saw something stir in the younger Black's eyes. The look of defeat was slowly being replaced by a look of purpose.

"No Crucios were used on the dimension traveler," said Regulus to which Sirius raised his eyebrow.

"Have you seen him yourself?" asked Riddle to which Regulus shook his head.

"But he is being very," Regulus struggled; the oath was wrapping around his mind urging him to stop and paining him when he revealed too much information.

"Co-operative?" asked Severus to which Regulus nodded gratefully.

"So you cannot write or speak of it?" asked Riddle, "Not even Legilimency?"

Regulus nodded his head.

"We need to get the Other Sirius away from his current predicament. Can you help?" asked Severus.

"I have helped you as much as I can. I cannot do more," said Regulus.

"You can. You know that the longer the Other Sirius remains with the Unspeakables, the worse his situation will be," said Riddle.

"I must leave. They will get suspicious," said Regulus as he got up to leave. He hesitated before saying, "I will let you know of any new developments."

Riddle escorted Regulus to the Apparition point. Sirius turned to Severus and said, "That went well."

* * *

The _Other Sirius Black_ was bored. The room Dorcas Meadows had placed him in didn't have much to distract him. He wanted to be out in the world fighting for his godson and the Order, but Dorcas had insisted that he needed rest before going out there. Dorcas had informed him that the Death Eaters were gaining strength. He had given all his memories regarding the war in his world, it seemed like the only useful thing he could do.

Dorcas had explained that this world was different from his. In this world, Voldemort had not managed to destroy the Order. The Order had a fighting chance against the Dark Lord and _Sirius_ was determined to ensure that Voldemort wouldn't prevail in this world. The Dark Lord had darkened his own world; he wasn't going to let him take over here, which was why _Sirius_ was impatient.

When was Dorcas going to learn that leaving him cooped up in a room was only detrimental to his sanity? Those awful days at Azkaban and then his stay at Grimmauld Place with only Kreacher for company was enough to drive anyone insane. _Sirius_ wondered why none of the other Order members visited him. If the Order was busy protecting Harry, then he wouldn't mind. He was restless as he needed to be out there making sure that his godson was safe. But he knew that he shouldn't question Dumbledore's plans (after all, Dorcas was very loyal to Dumbledore in his world, maybe that was why she was entrusted as his link with the Order). Still, he wanted to be in the field, fighting along with the rest of the Order. _Sirius_ wouldn't even mind a fight to the death with the Dementors for his Soul to alleviate the boredom.

When Dorcas had entered the room, _Sirius_ began employ his usual persuasion, hoping that eventually he would wear her down, so that she would relent and let him get involved in the action.

"Don't worry, _Sirius_. I think you are ready to fight the Death Eaters," said Dorcas with a smile. "In fact, you are the only one who has the skill to take on this _particular Death Eater_."

"Finally! Give me a wand and I will make them wish they were never born," said _Sirius_.

"Patience, _Sirius_. Since the Death Eaters make sport of their prey, don't you think we should reciprocate?" asked Dorcas innocently.

"Of course. But you know Dumbledore doesn't approve of torture," grumbled _Sirius_.

"Dumbledore won't know," said Dorcas with a wink.

"They deserve it. All the misery they caused," said _Sirius_ darkly as the image of James' corpse floated through his mind.

"I agree. This is your chance to extract your revenge," said Dorcas. "But I am scared that if I let you out into the world, _they_ will influence you and you will turn traitor."

"Azkaban never broke me and neither will they. No matter what they do, I will remain loyal to the Order," said _Sirius_ solemnly.

"And me?" asked Dorcas quietly.

"Of course. You don't have to ask," said _Sirius_.

"Now, I know you are ready," said Dorcas with a broad smile.

"So you are letting me go after Voldemort?" asked _Sirius_ enthusiastically.

"No. Instead of Voldemort, there is a Death Eater who needs to be dealt with first. She deserves to suffer. That is your assignment," said Dorcas quietly, "Think of all the families Voldemort has destroyed. All the children left orphan. All the parents left childless. This is your turn for payback."

_Sirius_ gave a feral grin, "Who is the target?"

Dorcas said, "Didn't I tell you? How silly of me! This world differs in some ways from yours and in others, it is just the same. In this world, Voldemort has heirs to carry out his bidding. One of his heirs is particularly cruel and bloodthirsty. Do not let her _appearance_ deceive you, as that is how she ensnares her prey. Your target is Voldemort's only _daughter_!"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: My sincere apologies for the long delay. I tried to post this chapter as soon as I wrote it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you all will enjoy this new installment!**

**The following is the distinction between the two Sirius Blacks.**

Sirius : Serena's husband from the Riddled Universe

_Sirius_ : Harry's godfather from the original world.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

After Regulus had left, Sirius had flooed away, leaving Riddle with his son. Riddle and Severus went into the study and Riddle sat at his desk, motioning his son to take a seat. He lifted the folder and removing the contents, he placed them on the table.

"What is this?" asked Severus, as he picked up a document to examine it.

"The Aurors' leads in the poisoning case. They have discovered that Logan was also a victim of continuous Memory Charms," said Riddle with a frown.

"So the Unspeakables were using him to spy on you," said Severus.

"My suspicions have been confirmed," said Riddle warily. "But then again I am not surprised."

"Regulus seemed very tense," said Severus, "Whatever is going on at the Department of Mysteries is surely taking a toll on him. Isn't the Department of Mysteries accountable to anyone? Surely they can't use the Ministry's resources to carry on their own vendetta?"

"They are directly accountable to the Minister himself. That fact alone raises a lot of suspicions," said Riddle quietly, "But things are more sinister than they appear."

"How so?" asked Severus, "Crouch is directly linked to the murders?"

"Yes, but I believe that Crouch Jr. is playing a more central role and he is setting up his father to take the fall for his actions," said Riddle, "Not that I think Crouch Sr. is a saint, far from it. But Crouch Jr. has disappeared from the public eye and Crouch Sr. is behaving out of character."

"But what does Jr. have to gain?" asked Severus.

"I spoke to Harry the other day and he told me that in the other world Jr. was rather diabolical," said Riddle and when Severus was going to interrupt, he continued, "I know that our world differs from Harry's world. But certain information such as this cannot be casually dismissed."

"But Jr. is but a shadow of his father. Maybe in that world he was 'diabolical' but what proof do we have in this world that he is?" asked Severus.

"The Aurors are being very careful with the information they collect, after all, there are leaks and informants in every department. But Moody told me that the he has some evidence," said Riddle, placing his hand over the folder, "That links Crouch Sr. indirectly to the deaths. But unless, they can't get any concrete proof, nothing is substantial to convict him. He is the Minister, after all. One must be careful."

"And where does Dorcas come into the picture? I thought she was the one responsible for the murders," said Severus.

"How do you think Dorcas rose so high in the Ministry so soon?" asked Riddle.

"Ohh," said Severus, "And now you think Jr. and not Sr. is back for his pound of flesh. So they are in league with each other. Jr. decides who has to die and Dorcas along with her Unspeakables carry it out and then Jr. masks any trails leading back to them."

"If it were only that simple. While Crouch Jr. and Dorcas are dangerous in their own right, it would be foolish to dismiss them as a threat, but there is a third person involved," said Riddle quietly. "Crouch Jr. and Dorcas are both very petty and short sighted. I have done a background research on them and it doesn't seem likely that they have concocted this elaborate scheme without outside influence."

"Are the Aurors of the same opinion?" asked Severus.

"Moody knows that the murderers are getting the untraceable poison from outside but he and the rest of his team are focused on linking (though discreetly Crouch Sr. to the murders), they think the poison maker is of secondary importance," said Riddle irritated. "They are treading very carefully and only few Aurors are trusted with this mission. They are determined to link the Minister to the murders, but I think it is a sham."

"Whoever makes those poisons is a genius," said Severus with respect.

"You admire him?" asked Riddle.

"After the stories about this so-called untraceable poison began to circulate, I tried to come up with my own version but to no avail," said Severus frustrated, "Whoever has come up with it, has made a fool of us Potion Masters and that is not an easy task."

"Here is a chance to redeem yourself, Severus. I have obtained a vial of the blood of a victim. While the Aurors have their Potion Masters examining it, (_Severus snorted_), I believe that you will be more able to shed some light on this mystery," said Riddle, placing a vial of red liquid on the table.

Severus eyed it carefully before pocketing it.

"I still think that these murders are a foolish business. If Crouch Jr. is involved, then why would he want to jeopardize his standing and social status on some foolish whim? As for Dorcas, her whole career and everything she worked for will be destroyed, if their actions come to light. This whole scheme is ridiculous," said Severus.

"Exactly. Someone is playing both of them. That person is probably flattering their fat egos and they are playing into the puppeteer's hands well," said Riddle. "Remember, Jr. has always lived in the shadow of his father, he would want to break that mould."

"Do you think Jr. and Dorcas are being coerced?" asked Severus.

"Ha!" said Riddle, "They both have a cruel streak, I am sure of it, but I shall gather more evidence. Someone is just clever enough to bring it to the fore. Whoever this person is, he is a shadow player. I believe it is time to shed some light on him. He, whoever he is, is the main culprit."

Severus checked his watch, "It's time for lunch. I told Lily I would be home soon."

"I will accompany you," said Riddle, "I want to see how Harry is faring."

"You take an eager interest in that boy's concerns," said Severus. "I do not see much potential in him."

"The war in his world has taken a toll on him and so has his passing through the Veil. The boy is destined for greatness. He has limitless potential," said Riddle as he got up from his chair.

"And you think you can channel him in the right direction," said Severus knowingly.

"I am not so noble. Actually, Harry Potter is a logic puzzle I am determined to solve," said Riddle with a smirk.

Severus laughed, "Well then, here is hoping that the boy continues to puzzle you. I am glad that at least someone is entertaining you."

"And today I am beginning his lessons. Let's see how it goes," said Riddle.

"I wish the boy all the luck in the world. You are not the most patient of mentors," said Severus with a smirk as the father and son left the room.

"I trained you!" said Riddle in mock outrage.

"And we never spoke for a week after the so-called training, remember? Which is quite alarming since I am a most patient student," said Severus.

"I don't know how Lily puts up with you. She must be a saint," said Riddle shaking his head.

"She is. She married me so that I could escape my troublesome father. I am eternally grateful to her for rescuing me," said Severus as he gave an amused smile.

Riddle gave Severus' head a gentle swipe with his left hand, "Enough of this nonsense. Even I know it's foolish to keep Lily waiting for long."

* * *

Riddle couldn't believe his eyes. He had heard of brother wands and how they wouldn't work against each other, but he had always casually dismissed it. He was of the opinion that brute magic was strong enough to prevail over the minor technicalities which wands sometimes held. How wrong he was!

Now he was staring as Harry and his wand connected in a strong magical bind and he was unable to break it, no matter how much he tried. Riddle had insisted on dueling, when Harry had warned him of their wands being brother wands before the training session began. Riddle purposely pushed for it, because he was so sure that he would be able to overcome the difficulties Harry had stated. After all, his yew wand had always done his bidding and Riddle was in control of his wand and not vice-versa.

"Give it some time and then we will be able to easily sever the connection," called out Harry as the power of 'Priori Incantatem' came into action. Harry was acting as if such an occurrence was to be expected and not out of the ordinary.

Riddle wanted to wipe that calm look off Harry's face, but he reminded himself that Harry did warn him, but he had chosen to disregard Harry's advice. Now, he was watching in horror, as the previous spells performed by his wand began to reverse. By the time his third last spell was revealed, Harry snapped the connection and moved towards him.

Riddle stared at his wand bewildered. Never in his life had his wand betrayed him. He felt as if his wand arm was cut off. He felt vulnerable because it was the first time his magic failed him.

"It happened to me before," said Harry evenly, "When I was fourteen and had dueled _Voldemort_ in the graveyard." At least, Harry didn't say 'I told you so.'

Riddle flexed his wand. Ollivander's words echoed in his mind, '_The wand chooses the wizard_,' he had always dismissed it. To him, it was the wizard that chose the wand, in any case what could a wand do without a wizard to wield it.

"Perhaps we should try those areas of magic that doesn't involve wand work," said Harry.

"Even if 'Priori Incantatem' took place, why did my wand backfire and not yours?" asked Riddle with a frown.

"I don't know. Even at the graveyard, Voldemort's wand backfired. Perhaps it has something to do with the wood of the wand being yew," said Harry with a shrug.

Riddle stared at the boy intently. It most certainly had nothing to do with the wand being yew. Harry was definitely more powerful than him. He, Tom Marvolo Riddle, was one of the most powerful wizards in the Wizarding World and a teenager from another dimension caused his wand to backfire. Riddle had accepted that he and Dumbledore were evenly matched but then, Dumbledore was much older than him. Riddle didn't want to rule the world, (he wasn't the least interested in governing a bunch of dunderheads), but he prided himself on his magic and his abilities. How could some teenage upstart from some other world beat him at the one thing Riddle did best? He tried to calm himself as Harry was staring at him intently.

"We can always retire to the house if you are tired," said Harry passively. But Riddle could sense the disappointment in his words.

"Just give me a minute," said Riddle. Harry may be more powerful than him, but the boy was terribly modest. He didn't seem elated that he had received the upper hand earlier; instead Harry brushed it aside as if it was unimportant. Riddle realized that Harry didn't care if he was powerful or not, he only wanted to help others. Power didn't attract and tempt Harry as it did Riddle.

'_Harry was good, too bloody good_,' thought Riddle, _'I thought I was always modest of my magic and that I was the perfect wizard. Did this boy purposely come into the world to give me a crude wakeup call? To show me my own faults?'_

"Maybe we could try some Occlumency. I went through your Diary yesterday and you wrote of various barriers and how they can be used to shield ones' own thoughts. However, wouldn't a skilled Legilimens easily break down a barrier? If the barrier is only mental, then it surely can't be too strong?" asked Harry.

"You underestimated the power of the mind, Harry. It is more powerful and complex then one can even dream of. When I spoke of barriers, I didn't mean something solid as a brick wall. The barrier has to be so subtle, that the Legilimens in not aware that there is a barrier. If the Legilimens cannot detect a barrier, then he will not dwell long in the person's minds," replied Riddle, relieved in the change in conversation. The Mental Arts was something Riddle excelled in and Harry didn't.

Riddle shook his head. He couldn't believe that he was beginning to compete with a teenager. _What was happening to him?_

"In order to build a successful barrier, you need to learn to compartmentalize your thoughts, into the thoughts you want to hide and the thoughts you do not mind a Legilimens discovering. It isn't an easy feat and requires a lot of patience, if it doesn't come to you naturally," said Riddle.

"Malfoy a classmate of mine, was able to master it rather easily," said Harry.

"Was he abused at home?" asked Riddle.

Harry snorted, "Definitely not. He was a spoiled prince."

"Was he a bully, then?" asked Riddle raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. He used to make fun of those less 'worthy' then him," said Harry, "But he has changed since then."

"Some bullies and abused children tend to take to Occlumency like a fish to water. Many abused children try to block out their hurtful pasts and therefore, are able to perform Occlumency with ease as they are used to hiding their secrets," said Riddle.

"I didn't have an idyllic childhood myself, but I am hopeless at Occlumency," said Harry.

"But have you come to terms with your childhood? Is there anything about your past that you have tried to forget?" asked Riddle to which Harry shook his head.

"So, you are an open person who wears his heart on his sleeve," said Riddle, Harry smirked that was what Professor Snape had told him.

"What about bullies? They are the ones inflicting the pain," asked Harry.

"This is a rather controversial opinion, but only those bullies with a conscience are skilled at Occlumency," said Riddle and he raised his hand, when Harry was going to interrupt him, "Let me finish, some bullies have to disregard or lock their conscience when they tease and harass others. There are also bullies out there who have no regard for others, they will not be as successful at Occlumency."

"But if the bully had a conscience, why would he bully someone in the first place?" asked Harry, Dudley and his gang had made him despise bullies completely.

"Public opinion, I suppose. They would think that bullying a weaker person would make them look strong," said Riddle. "But I digress, Occlumency requires concentration and practice. If you have trouble compartmentalizing your thoughts, there is another method, which is rather unconventional and cannot be termed as Occlumency, but it has the same effect."

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Have you ever hidden in any dark room or felt comfortable in a confined space?"asked Riddle.

Harry nodded and thought about his cupboard under the stairs where he spent most of his life in.

"Well, if someone tries to break into your mind, imagine you are in that place enveloped in darkness. It may keep the Legilmens confused as you alone will be able to navigate out of the darkness," said Riddle.

"Can I use a maze instead?" asked Harry, as he remembered the Final Task of the Triwizard Tournament.

"Of course. Try to keep it as complex as possible. But you should know your way. It wouldn't do if you are lost in your own head," said Riddle.

"Thanks. I can work with that," said Harry.

"But that is only the beginning. While it can work with amateurs, it will not be strong to withstand the attack of a true Legilimens. For that you must be able to focus your thoughts and suppress them. That is not something I can teach you. I can instruct you, but you must choose the path which is most suited to you. Each person's Occlumency barrier is unique and is testimony to that person's character," said Riddle.

"I shall practice," said Harry. "But it will take some time before I am able to grasp the basics."

"Don't worry. I am not expecting a miracle. I will guide and instruct you as much as I can," said Riddle and he turned towards the house, "I have to visit a friend's house. You can accompany me if you wish."

"Whose house?" asked Harry.

"Andromeda Tonks. She is Artie's daughter. Since I trust her, I do not mind you meeting her. Please be careful. The Unspeakables are itching to get their hands on you. That is why, I am shielding you from their sphere of influence," said Riddle.

"Don't worry. I will be on my guard," said Harry, "I can't help it if the Unspeakables think I am irresistible!"

Riddle groaned, "Sirius is rubbing off on you."

* * *

Dorcas was happy. The plan involving _Sirius_ was almost in motion. _Sirius_' hatred of all things Riddle (or Voldemort) made things easier since Riddle was the final target. Not that Dorcas had anything against Riddle, but Barty Jr. and Miss Waynflete seemed to have a grudge against him. If Riddle was a stepping stone on her path to success, then Dorcas didn't mind plotting his destruction.

Barty Jr. hated Riddle because he blamed Riddle for the death of his mother, though Dorcas didn't know why Miss Waynflete hated Riddle. Anyway, she wasn't going to bother with the details. As long as Barty Jr. and Miss Waynflete kept their part of the promise, she was going to keep hers.

_Sirius_ was the perfect decoy as he was the counterpart of Serena's husband. The wards surrounding the Riddle House and Serena's home was attuned to his magic. Only _Sirius_ would be able to circumvent the wards. While Barty Jr. wanted to go after Riddle himself, Waynflete had insisted on going after the daughter as it would be more painful to Riddle.

This was something Barty had agreed upon finally. Miss Waynflete had supplied Dorcas with a batch of Compliance Potions to ensure that _Sirius_ didn't ask too many questions and obeyed quietly. Dorcas had been slipping it into his water and was grateful that _Sirius_ hadn't noticed the additional supplement. As long as _Sirius_ went along the plan peacefully, he was useful. She didn't tell Regulus of this particular plan because she knew he would object vehemently. Dorcas didn't want any complications.

After the plans were made and the instructions were imparted to _Sirius_, Dorcas waited with anticipation. To be honest, she did enjoy the thrill of the game and couldn't wait to see how the plan progressed. She had found out that Serena's pregnancy was only in the early stages and wasn't that visible to a bystander. Still, she dosed _Sirius_' water with more of the Compliance Potion hoping that he wouldn't derail the plans. It would be unfortunate for him, if he did.

The day of action had dawned and _Sirius_ was given the instruction to terrorize and torment but not to kill. They wanted to push Riddle over the edge and get a true 'Voldemort' reaction. Dorcas checked her watch and smiled. _Sirius_ would be entering Serena's house at this very moment.

'_Oh Serena,' _Dorcas laughed_, 'Something wicked your way comes!'_

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I hope to upload chapters more regularly from now on. Fingers crossed! Some of the characters may appear Out Of Character but that is because they are my interpretation of Jo's beautiful characters and my idea of how they would react to 'A Riddled Universe' setting. ****Thanks to all my loyal readers and all those who took the time to review. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter!**

**Sirius Black : From the Riddled Universe, Serena's husband**

**_Sirius Black_ : From Harry's world, Harry's godfather**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Serena Riddle Black sighed and placed her quill back in the inkpot. She was not feeling inspired and was suffering from a severe case of writer's block. She was one of the leading researchers in the field of Transfiguration and she had a weekly column at the Transfiguration Today. Since she was pregnant, she decided to work from home, (actually it was her father and husband who insisted on it). They were entirely too protective of her and though Serena could understand that their protectiveness stemmed from love, she couldn't help but feel that they sometimes underestimated her.

Serena wasn't a Slytherin like her father and brother. She was sorted into Ravenclaw much too her father's dismay and her brother's surprise (Severus had always teased her when they were small that she would end up in the house of the badgers). But Ravenclaw suited her needs and personality perfectly. She wasn't overly brave and courageous as Lily was, or as hardworking as the Puffs were. Though Serena knew she had a little Slytherin cunning, her thirst for knowledge far outweighed her desire to prove herself. Being Healer Tom Riddle's daughter wasn't easy either.

Inspite of her not being his daughter by blood, everyone expected her to show the same amount of talent her father portrayed at Hogwarts. While her brother was arguably one of the best in Potions and DADA (though Lily would contend that), she hadn't shown much promise in those fields of magic, much to Prof. Slughorn and Prof. Black's disappointment. The arena in which she excelled in was Transfiguration.

She had even piqued James Potter when she won the Transfiguration Today Most Promising Newcomer award. Serena closed her eyes and relaxed. She remembered Potter's indignant face when she had won the award he had expected to win. Poor Sirius was caught in the middle that day. Sirius had to be happy that his girlfriend won and sad that his best friend lost. So, Sirius had settled for a serious face with a goofy grin, much to James' dismay.

Being the wife of a Marauder _(that's what Sirius' gang at Hogwarts used to call themselves, personally Serena thought it was a stupid name)_, meant that she was no stranger to her husband's jocular personality. While Sirius was a bit rash at times, his good heart and loyal personality more than compensated for it. Sirius had gone out and wasn't expected home until much later. He had informed her of his tentative attempt at reconciliation with his brother which made her feel like it was a step in the right direction. Perhaps now, Sirius would get over the hurt his family's rejection had caused him.

Serena got up and walked to her daughter's bedroom. Marianne had fallen asleep reading a Muggle book, so Serena tucked her in and kissed her forehead. She couldn't wait for the moment when Marianne's little sibling decided to join the world. She placed her hand on her stomach and was strangely comforted by the little one's presence.

When she arrived in the study where she worked, she had an uneasy sense that someone was watching her. She dismissed it as she knew that paranoia was a trait the Riddles shared. But even as she eased herself into her chair, she couldn't dismiss the fact that something wasn't right. The air in the study had a strange quality to it as if it was magically charged.

Serena took a deep breath. She ran a spell on the wards to make sure that none of them had been tripped. The wards surrounding her house were strong and absolute. The Floo Connection installed in her house was also closed. The only people who could access the house via the wards were her husband, father and her brother's family. If anyone else tried to access the wards, they would be shut off and she would be alerted.

She tried to go back to her work, but she couldn't ignore the sound of ominous footsteps in the hallway. When she went to investigate, she saw nothing out of the ordinary. She even tried the Hominum revelio spell, but that only showed that there was no human in the hallway. Chiding herself for having an overactive imagination, she returned to her desk only to find a letter waiting for her.

After running a spell to detect any curses and hexes on the letter (but finding nothing), she opened the letter and stifled a scream. The letter was reeking of blood, which oozed all over her hands. Throwing the letter promptly to the ground, Serena evaluated her options. She wasn't a coward. The spell had not detected any curse, so she cleared all the blood on the letter. The letter was in fact a photograph taken the night her mother had been killed, the night which was always a source of her nightmares, the night when she was bitten.

Without realizing it, she clung to her left forearm which still bore the werewolf's mark. The letter began to shake in her hand and she tried to remain calm so as to prevent panic from taking over. She turned the photograph over to read the inscription - _'Someone's been living on borrowed time.'_

It was a while before she realized that the shaking was not caused by her but by the very house itself as if it was trying to emulate an earthquake. Without sparring a thought for herself, Serena rushed upstairs where her baby Marianne was sleeping. Holding her close to her chest, she tried to prevent any object from falling upon them. The house appeared to have gained a life of its own as the floor and windows rattled and the objects seemed to fly around randomly. She barely escaped her daughter's bedroom before the very ceiling came crashing down.

Cursing herself for having kept her wand in the study, she moved towards the kitchen which contained the Floo Place, but the stupid Floo wasn't opening. After trying to operate the lever with one hand (the other was grasping Marianne), she cursed her luck. Someone had locked the connection ensuring that she wouldn't escape. She tried to open the door, leading to the garden but the door remained firmly shut (the only thing in the house which didn't move) and she braced herself for the onslaught of the flying object.

Protecting Marianne who was crying, from the flying debris, she could ascertain a presence in the room, though nothing was visible.

"Whoever you are, please, if you want to harm and kill me, then do it. But please leave my daughter out of this," Serena said pleading.

"Please," she begged, "Take me. Leave her alone. I am what you want."

Serena never knew that the scene was reminiscent of Halloween night seventeen years ago in an alternate dimension. All she knew was that she had to protect her daughter. Whether it was her pleading or the tears which ran through both mother and daughter's eyes, something impacted the intruder. The shaking which enveloped the house came to a sudden halt. She felt the intruder come closer.

"Not Marianne. Please not Marianne," whimpered Serena, her arms shielding her daughter.

There was cool breeze which came into the room as the door abruptly opened and Serena felt the intruder leave. She didn't move for a while, scared that any sudden moves on her part would cause the intruder to attack her and her child.

After five minutes of waiting, Serena hurried to the study with Marianne in tow. Waving her wand, she cast patronuses telling her family to come to her aid. Serena then collapsed on a chair nearby, resisting the temptation to give into exhaustion.

* * *

If there was anyone who knew what pain was, it was _Sirius Black. _He was despised by his parents and was even made to languish in Azkaban, despite being innocent. _Sirius_ knew that the world wasn't fair. Whether it was Azkaban which hardened him up or whether it was realizing he was betrayed by a close friend while he held James' corpse in his arms, _Sirius_ never let emotions faze him, especially the emotions of a Death Eater (the scum of the earth). Then why did he feel so awful about attacking Voldemort's daughter?

Dorcas had congratulated him for what he had done, but was disappointed that he didn't continue torturing her. To avoid suspicion he told Dorcas that he didn't want to play all his tricks too soon, instead he wanted to make the process a long and painful one. That answer satisfied Dorcas, but it left _Sirius_ feeling a little queasy. He never remembered Dorcas being so vengeful.

'_Voldemort's daughter deserved it,' Sirius _kept telling himself as he paced up and down his room. Thankfully, Dorcas had left him in peace after questioning him first. But the look on Voldemort's daughter's face as she tried to protect her daughter from him shook him to the core. He was not a monster. When he bullied Snivellus in his younger days, he had felt no remorse. After all, people like Snape didn't deserve to exist. Then why was he feeling so guilty?

While _Sirius_ was at the daughter's house, his instincts told him that it was his territory. _Sirius_' sense of smell was always sharp (thanks to Padfoot) and he could tell that he had been in that house countless number of times before. But that couldn't be possible! He had never visited that house before.

'_If Voldemort could have children in this world, surely there must be other changes,' Sirius _thought. _'The very thought of Voldemort having children was ludicrous. Which woman would want to bear Voldemort's child? Ohh, of course, Cousin Bella! But the daughter was definitely not Bellatrix's because Bella must have been a child herself when Voldy's child was born.'_

_Sirius _didn't even know what Voldemort's daughter's name was. He wished he had found out. Regardless of her parentage, she was a very beautiful woman and her daughter Marianne was so cherubic, that the Padfoot within him wanted to protect them rather than harm them. Dorcas had warned him not to get distracted and emotionally involved but he couldn't help himself. Something wasn't right and he wasn't going to rest until he found out what it was.

_Sirius_ picked up the glass of water which sat innocently on the table and lifted it up to his lips. But the image of Voldemort's daughter's tear ridden face floated into his mind. _Sirius_ sighed and placed the glass of water back on the table without taking a sip. He was no longer thirsty.

* * *

Looking at the house before him, Harry recalled the night Moody had been killed. This was the house Hagrid had brought him to. The house was exactly the same as the one in his universe and Harry couldn't help but feel a bit reassured that while there were a lot of changes in the Riddled Universe, there were some things which remained the same. However, that comforting feeling was squashed the moment he laid eyes on Andromeda Tonks.

Harry had prepared himself to meet Andromeda, a person who he was well acquainted with in his world. He admired Andromeda for her courage and fortitude. After losing almost everyone she held dear, she still put on a cheerful face and took up the challenge of raising her grandchild Teddy, while trying to put together the shattered pieces of her life.

However, looking at the Andromeda Tonks in this world, he knew for sure that she was different from her counterpart. There were large scars which were spread across her face marring it so badly Harry knew that he would not have recognized her if Riddle hadn't introduced her. Harry recognized the scars however. They were exactly like Bill Weasley's, though Bill had a lot less scars then Andromeda.

"Please make yourselves comfortable," said Andromeda with a smile which contorted her face, "You are in luck, Uncle Riddle. Dad is in the next room."

"I shall meet him first," said Riddle getting up from his chair, "I have a lot to discuss with him."

"Please have some sandwiches, Harry," said Andromeda, "They will take time discussing their 'state secrets.' I have always felt that men gossip more than women and yet, they accuse us of being gossipmongers. What do you think?"

"I cannot agree with you," said Harry.

"You would side with your own gender," Andromeda said with a smile.

"I can say for sure that men do like to share information, though I wouldn't term it as gossiping," said Harry.

"Of course not," said Andromeda lightly. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you," said Harry.

Andromeda summoned the tea tray and began to pour some tea into the cups. The Andromeda in his world wasn't attacked by werewolves which was rather strange because werewolves still existed in his world. In this world, lycantrophy was eradicated and yet she was attacked. The scars looked very old and Harry knew that such scars would never fade.

"You are wondering about my face, aren't you?" asked Andromeda softly and she raised her hand to stop Harry from denying it. "It is alright. Everyone who meets me cannot help but wonder how I received these, though the story is well known. But you are from a different dimension, I am sure that you do not know of the Incident."

"I do not want to intrude. It must be very painful for you to even think about it," said Harry.

"I received these scars when I was a little girl. So I have had plenty of time to recover from the attack. One must reconcile oneself to one's past or else one can never move on. You can say that I am now part of history. I was one of the last few victims of Greyback and his pack before they were exterminated," said Andromeda. "I am now proud to say that I survived."

"I thought Melanie, Riddle's fiancée, was their last victim," said Harry. He remembered Lily telling him that Serena had also been there.

"We were together on that day, the three of us," said Andromeda, "Melanie had made me flower girl for her wedding and we were shopping for dresses. How quickly that happy day turned downhill! Melanie tried to protect us from the worst of the attack but even with a wand, she was outnumbered by the pack of werewolves. Serena was very small then, she must have been three years old. Melanie called for help before dying, which probably saved my life. Melanie was a good person."

"Riddle must have been livid," said Harry. He knew this was a very sensitive issue but he wanted to know how the werewolves were killed, especially since the Dark Mark was involved.

"He was devastated. But Serena and I needed medical attention as both our conditions were critical for months after the attack. We needed constant supervision and I am glad that Uncle Riddle was there. If we were in the care of anyone else, we would have surely died. I don't think Uncle Riddle even left the hospital those couple of months," said Andromeda.

That certainly ruled out Riddle as a suspect. But Harry was sure that Riddle knew who killed the werewolves as Riddle had seemed evasive about the topic. Riddle had said that the Dark Mark was a popular drawing among the Slytherins. There was only one Slytherin whom Riddle would want to protect and that person, Harry now realized, had motive for killing the werewolves.

"Your parents must have been devastated," said Harry.

"Obviously," said Andromeda as if it was the most natural thing, "You would have thought that my mother would have been more furious, instead it was my level headed father. It is during a crisis when we realize how much our parents truly love us."

Who would have thought that Professor Cygnus Arcturus Black, the grandfatherly and beloved DADA professor was capable of killing those werewolves? But everything seemed to point to him. After all, breaking into Azkaban and murdering high security prisoners was no mean feat and not everyone would have been able to carry it out. Riddle had once described Artie as rash and reckless and now Harry knew to what he was referring to. When Harry had spoken of the murders, Riddle had tried to scuttle the issue as if he was protecting someone. Would Harry have tried to protect Ron if Ron had behaved like Artie had?

"Never underestimate a parent whose child is in danger," said Harry thinking of Mrs. Weasley protecting Ginny in the Final Battle.

"When you have a child of your own, then you will understand," said Andromeda.

Harry nodded. One thing was certain; he had grossly underestimated Artie Black. Maybe that was why Riddle was his friend. Riddle wouldn't have befriended a person who was weak and stupid. Artie Black was neither of those things. But he would have to keep his eye on Artie. The man was definitely not a saint.

Riddle had entered the room and Harry could tell that Riddle had read his thoughts. Riddle's frown confirmed his suspicions.

"I need to talk to you about a certain friend of yours," said Riddle facing Andromeda. "Dorcas Meadows."

"She is no longer a friend of mine. We have drifted apart and I do not regret it," said Andromeda curtly, as if the very mention of Dorcas upset her.

"You both were inseparable at Hogwarts," said Riddle.

"People change and Dorcas changed too but not for the better. She was always ambitious. But as she grew older, her methods grew questionable. I am not surprised that she is currently holding a high position at the Ministry, but I am worried at the cost and price she has paid to attain it. She wants to leave a name for herself and she will not stop until she has achieved that," said Andromeda.

"Do you think that she is capable of horrendous deeds?" asked Riddle.

"Why do you think I severed all ties from her?" retorted Andromeda.

Just then a silvery tigress flew into the room. Harry was starting to dread these patronuses as they were beginning to resemble the harbingers of doom.

"That is Serena's patronus. She must be in trouble," said Riddle as he hurried to the floo. Worry was written all over his face.

Harry used the Floo after Riddle had left. He hoped Serena was not in any grave danger. He didn't want to see Riddle in all his fury, because he knew that Riddle adored his daughter. _If Riddle even had an ounce of Voldemort's temper…_ As the Floo flared to life around him, Harry knew that he wasn't that lucky. He had stepped out of the Floo and into what looked like a war zone.

Harry sighed, _'I seem to have a penchant for trouble._'

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I am sorry for the delay in posting this chapter but it was a very difficult chapter to write. I had many conflicting viewpoints as well as numerous drafts for this chapter and finally decided to go with this one. Enjoy!**

**Sirius : Riddled Universe, Riddle's son-in-law**

_**Sirius : **_**Original Universe, Harry's godfather**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

There were some memories which were firmly sketched in Healer Riddle's head. Even a strong 'Oblivion spell' would not make him forget a single detail. Healer Riddle was a kind and compassionate man but he had one weakness. His Achilles heel was his family and today someone shoot an arrow at it. Riddle had reached a state where he was beyond angry. He had seen many things in his life, but nothing had ever prepared him for the sight of his tear stricken daughter who was visibly stricken. His granddaughter Marianne was distraught too, though she probably didn't comprehend what had happened.

'_The attack was planned. I have to ascertain who did it and then I will kill them_,' thought Riddle, as he tried to organize his thoughts. His instincts were screaming at him to take revenge. His magic was threatening to grow wild and escape the confines in which Riddle generally exercised it. He was faintly aware of Lily telling him something, but he blocked her out, he blocked his whole family out. He had to gain control and stop himself from embarking on some crazy homicidal rampage, no matter how sweet it sounded. He would think it through before he acted. The assailants were not going to get away with it, he was coming for them.

Riddle took another deep breath. He wanted to smash whatever remaining furniture was there in the house. He wanted to destroy something. The wall shook with his suppressed anger and he could see that he was upsetting Serena. So he closed his eyes and counted till fifty. After he had gained some semblance of control, he tried to review whatever facts he had. Serena and Marianne were attacked. They were definitely people who had a vendetta against his family (_against him_). Riddle knew that a single person couldn't have concocted such an elaborate scheme, he was sure there were many people involved. Riddle walked agitatedly across the room like a caged animal. He could tell from his family's expressions that they were very wary in approaching him. They had seen him in his many moods and he could tell that they were waiting for the outburst. But, Riddle was too agitated to express himself let alone speak to them.

How did the person enter the house in the first place? The wards would have blocked access, unless someone dismantled the wards. That would require an expert wardsmith. The wards Riddle and Severus had woven on the house were absolute and only a powerful wardsmith would have been able to dismantle it. That narrowed down the suspects to…. But, the wards were still in place. Riddle could see Severus checking the wards and they appeared to be working.

Riddle frowned. That didn't make any sense. He was confident that no one in the family would harm Serena. His frown deepened when he saw Harry Floo in. Riddle observed his family quietly. Serena was weeping inconsolably while Lily tried to comfort her as she rocked Marianne on her lap. Sirius looked ashen as if he was told that his world was coming to an end and was helplessly observing Serena. Sirius seemed conflicted, he wanted to reassure Serena but he didn't know how to do so and he also seemed as hungry as Riddle was for revenge. Severus was casting protective spells around the house while he was quietly conversing with Harry.

His family had never been in danger before. The last time something like this had happened was when Melanie was killed by the werewolves. His family was accustomed to peace and this sudden attack had shaken everyone to the core. The only person who didn't seem overly alarmed was Harry, who was probably used to situations like these. Harry would prove to be very useful in a duel or confrontation as he was one of the few people Riddle knew who had any experience in warfare. But Harry was too unpredictable.

It dawned on Riddle that Harry didn't have any access to the wards and yet, he had entered the house comfortably. Maybe because Harry shared his magical signature, if that was the case then the other person who would have been able to surpass the wards would have been…..

Riddle was going to kill _Sirius Black_. He wished he had never taken the trouble to nurse that ungrateful idiot to health. Not only did the bastard have the same magical signature as his son-in-law Sirius but he was from another dimension. He was also in the custody of Dorcas Meadows, the despicable Unspeakable. _'She must have set him up. So the bloody Unspeakables are responsible for this,'_ thought Riddle, '_Their days in the sun are over. Fire must be fought with fire. Dorcas Meadows has already played her hand and now I will repay,'_ thought Riddle, a snarl emitting from him. He never knew he could hate someone as much as he hated Dorcas Meadows. It was time to take her out of the equation as well as the other Unspeakables.

Before this incident, Riddle was going to oust the Unspeakables in the right and proper way. Not anymore, if they wanted a battle, he would give them a war. Riddle debated with himself on whether he should simply apparate to the Ministry and end Dorcas' life. But he decided against it. What is the use of a painless death when he can make her suffer? The Avada Kedavra Curse would be wasted on that wretch. Riddle knew dozens of curses which would make the Crucio feel like a tiny poke. Since, Dorcas was so fond of experimentation, he would be most happy to accommodate her as a subject of his very own experimentations.

Still, Dorcas Meadows wouldn't have been able to get away with so many murders and tortures on her own. There was definitely someone higher up in the Ministry shielding her and covering up her tracks. Someone who was also funding the Unspeakables. Someone to whom the Unspeakables were accountable to. That someone whose name was Minister Crouch. Riddle wouldn't be surprised if Crouch Jr. was also involved in this mess.

Minister Crouch was extremely hostile to Riddle at their previous encounter. It wouldn't do to have Crouch in office anymore. If Crouch was the one responsible for shielding the Unspeakables, then his removal would make them vulnerable again. He knew that the Unspeakables were also halting the investigation process of the undetected poisonings case. With Crouch out of the picture, who would supersede him?

Riddle didn't want either Fudge or Umbridge to become the Minister. He wanted someone he could trust. Someone who wouldn't shy from making tough decisions. Someone who wouldn't mind the hunting down of the Unspeakables. Riddle stopped pacing as he reviewed the possible candidates. The Ministry needed someone like his godson but Frank had no desire to take on the post. Frank Longbottom was already in charge of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and therefore, was a likely candidate. Frank only needed a nudge in the right direction which Riddle was ready to provide. Riddle smirked; he would then become the Godfather to the Minister of Magic. Frank always listened to reason and Riddle was very good at supplying reasons. Amelia Bones would not do, she was too independent and wouldn't appreciate Riddle's _advice_.

Frank could easily give the Aurors freedom to pursue all the leads relating to the Unspeakables and they would be forced to hide. Riddle was sure that Dorcas would go into hiding the second Frank became the Minister. Then, Riddle would hunt her down. Riddle had a knack for tracking people and he was sure that he would accomplish much more than an entire team of Aurors. Without Crouch, Dorcas and her accomplices would be put in a precarious position.

Now, how would Riddle get Crouch out of the picture? Crouch had his own personal security and was also a powerful wizard in his own right. Riddle needed to be subtle. He wasn't going to lose his respectability in society. He was known as a Healer… Riddle's smile broadened. He was a Healer of course, with knowledge of muggle medicines and ailments. _'It would be so unfortunate if Crouch were to be rendered incapable of performing his duties because of a serious ailment_,' thought Riddle.

But, Riddle knew that he shouldn't risk being linked to Crouch's malady. It would be tricky so he had to be careful. How was he going to achieve this without doing it himself? Plus, he had to ensure that someone else was held responsible for his actions. Nothing should point towards him. Just then, Riddle got a glimpse of his reflection on the cracked mirror in front of him. The eyes which stared back at him through the shards of glass were an eerie shade of crimson. Riddle looked away. He assured himself that he wasn't becoming Voldemort, that the eyes were just a trick of light. But the words sounded empty in his mind.

Riddle hissed in Parseltongue. _How could this day turn any worse? _He couldn't make sense of his thoughts. He had assured himself many times that he and Voldemort were two different people and he could never have become Voldemort because of his sense of morality and compassion. Yet, when highly provoked, Riddle could understand the lure which Voldemort offered. A quick destruction and annihilation of all one's problems! Riddle could sense that his thoughts were heading in a darker direction, so he checked himself. There was a thin line between justice and revenge. Riddle never crossed it before and he hoped he didn't cross it now.

Healer Tom Marvolo Riddle prided himself on being a principled man. While he was a strict physician, Riddle was known in the Wizarding World for his compassion. If Riddle was going to incapacitate Crouch, the least he could do was make sure that nobody else got blamed for his own actions. Healer Riddle had never taken a life before. As a Healer, he knew the importance of life especially since he was no strange to death. Killing was not the answer, Riddle repeated to himself. Riddle decided that he wouldn't kill Crouch. He didn't want Crouch's blood to be on his hand. He would just render Crouch helplessly sick like all the innocent people Crouch had dumped in Azkaban with Dementors for company.

Riddle took a deep breath. His thoughts were conflicted and were becoming a jumbled mess. He was glad that no one in the family was reading his thoughts. But, Riddle needed to collect himself. He had to act quickly. He would also ensure that Serena and Marianne were not left helpless again. Riddle and Severus would weave strong protection charms around the house. Riddle wondered if he should use the Fidelius charm. Riddle would also ask Harry and his son-in-law Sirius to monitor her. Harry's magical levels had improved since his tumble through the veil. Perhaps Harry would be able to stop the other _Sirius_ from attacking Serena and would make him see sense. Harry had a certain affinity to _Siriu_s, maybe he would be able to reason with him.

As for _Sirius_, Riddle wasn't sure. He hoped for _Sirius' _sake that he was Imperiused. If _Sirius_ had attacked Serena of his own free will, Riddle would show him no mercy. He knew that Harry would be upset with him, but right now, he didn't care what Harry thought. Dorcas would not be spared. She and her counterparts would suffer, Riddle was sure of that.

But for now Riddle had to deal with Crouch Sr. before he could implement the rest of his plans. Riddle closed his eyes, he knew without a doubt which ailment would suit Minister Crouch. But he couldn't decide on the method. He didn't want to be held responsible. He also didn't want anyone else to be held responsible. It was a stalemate which he couldn't get past. Riddle banged his fist on the wall and was relieved when he heard the noise. He realized that he was probably scaring his family. Riddle wouldn't risk his family getting involved in his plans. He would protect them and make sure that they were out of danger.

Tom Marvolo Riddle stood up tall and straightened his shoulders. An idea struck him and he wondered how he didn't think of it before. Riddle smirked. Crouch would never know what hit him while Dorcas Meadows was going to face her worst nightmare. _No one would ever harm his family again!_

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!**

**Sirius : Serena's husband, A Riddled Universe**

_**Sirius : Harry's godfather, Original Universe**_

* * *

**Chapter 27**

_Sirius Black_ could put even the Great Houdini to shame when it came to escaping. His instincts (which were dulled earlier) were now urging him to run away from Dorcas' grasp. She was a bit too cruel for his liking. Plus, he missed Harry as well as the rest of the Order of the Phoenix (except for Snivellous, _Sirius_ still hated him). It was rather suspicious that none of the other Order Members wanted to meet him.

Since the attack on Voldemort's daughter, _Sirius_ had not drunk the water nor had he eaten any of the food left in his room, though he pretended to eat and drink in order to avoid suspicion. He had known earlier that the water had dulled his senses, but at the time he was looking for the reprieve. Now, he was looking for answers. His years at Azkaban had conditioned him to surviving without food and water for days on end. He mentally assessed the layout of the place he was kept in. He had been let out of his room yesterday and had scanned the area as was his habit.

The people he saw guarding his room were Unspeakables. _Sirius_ didn't have any prior experience with Unspeakables. The Dumbledore he knew would never recruit them as they were liable under oath to the Minister of Magic and therefore, they would have been a liability to the Order. So, Dumbledore was definitely not instructing Dorcas. _Was Dorcas planning a coup? _

'_Wait a minute. Dorcas may be working for Voldemort. Yes, she must be the Death Eater Voldemort is using to spy on the Order. After all, Voldemort is the type of monster who would order an attack to harm innocent civilians. Voldemort would never have a daughter as beautiful as_,' _Sirius_ closed his eyes. He thought of the tear stricken face of the angel he had attacked and shivered. Seeing her so traumatized, stirred something within _Sirius. _That angel had no relation to Voldemort, he was sure_. Sirius_ made a vow to himself that he would never hurt her again which is why he wanted to escape.

The wand was easy to obtain from an unsuspecting Unspeakable. _Sirius_ had timed his movements careful. He quickly stunned the other Unspeakables Dorcas had left to guard him. He shook his head at Dorcas' foolishness. Maybe, she was so confident of _Sirius_ being in her grasp that she didn't bother to secure the location properly. He had escaped from the fortress of Azkaban, escaping this prison Dorcas had placed him in, was too easy. As he breathed the fresh air which assaulted his lungs, _Sirius_ took a deep breath and apparated.

* * *

_Crack! _Severus delighted in that sound which filled the room when his fist collided with Regulus Black's face. Severus was never a violent man and even when he did fight, he preferred to use magic. Brawling muggle-style was something his father never approved of.

"What the hell are you doing?" screamed Regulus as he staggered back.

"You knew, didn't you? Yet, you did absolutely nothing or was it you who planned the whole incident? If it was you Regulus, I swear, your nose will not be the only thing I break!" said Severus, his eyes blazing and nostrils flaring. Regulus was taken aback by this sudden outburst from the otherwise calm Severus.

"Serena was attacked," said Severus, enunciating every word as if he was talking to a toddler.

Regulus paled and asked quietly, "Is she alright?"

"For your sake, I hope so. Someone attacked not only my little sister but her daughter as well. Tell me Black, do you hate your brother so much that you enjoy watching his family suffer?" asked Severus.

"Look Sev, I would never harm Sirius or his family nor would I stand aside and let someone else harm them," said Regulus in a low voice. "I am surprised you would even think I could have been involved. What about the protections around the house? Riddle would never leave his daughter unguarded."

"Which is why I know that you are involved. The wards admitted the intruder because he shared the same magical signature as her husband," said Severus and he saw a flash of comprehension in Regulus' eyes.

"She wouldn't," growled Regulus. "Dorcas would never…"

"What's the matter, Regulus? Your darling sweetheart is acting without your knowledge," said Severus snidely.

"Are you sure of this?" Regulus asked quietly.

"Yes," said Severus as he held his wand in his hand tightly, "You promised that you would help us. But, you have done absolutely nothing. You are in league with Meadows, aren't you?"

"No, I am not," said Regulus agitatedly, "I was looking for a way to send the dimension travelers back to their original dimension. I thought that would solve both the _Sirius_ as well as the _Harry_ problem."

"I thought it was impossible," said Severus. "Why are you wasting your time on something so far-fetched when you could have been actually helping us?"

"It is not impossible. In fact I have obtained evidence that such a portal does exist," said Regulus.

"You are lying," said Severus quietly, a curse on his lips and his wand poised for action.

"The Veil at the Ministry is not the only portal. I know that you want to curse me, Sev but what will you achieve? I knew nothing about the attack on Serena, but I may be able to help you," said Regulus.

"Why should I trust you?" asked Severus.

Regulus sighed, "I have let Dorcas get away with too much. You may not believe me, but I am tired of all this villainy. I still can't believe that they hurt Sirius' wife."

Severus pointed his wand at Regulus' chest, "Give me one good reason why I should let you walk away from here unscathed."

Regulus pursed his lips in contemplation as if he was debating with himself, "I know the location of certain items which Dorcas would not want to see the light of day."

"I ask again, why should I believe you?" asked Severus forcefully.

"Because you know that I will help you," said Regulus as he looked Severus straight in the eye. "You must understand Sev, I have an oath hindering my actions. But I will help you. I will have those items in custody soon. With them, Dorcas' entire career and reputation will be tarnished."

"I do not believe in second chances," said Severus quietly, though his wand was still positioned in Regulus' direction.

"I will not need a second chance," said Regulus, "And Sev, I would never let anyone harm my brother's family. Not even Dorcas."

"Then prove it," said Severus as he departed.

* * *

"But the Fidelius Charm may prove equally useless," said Lily, "It may react the same way as the wards and would not keep _Siri_… I mean the intruder out of the house."

"What about Goblin wards? Don't tell me they will also react in the same way?" asked Sirius agitatedly. "There must be some charm which will keep _him_ away from my family."

Harry was sitting in a chair observing the conversation. This experience had shaken the Riddles. But Harry knew that the coming days would be tougher for him. He liked the Riddle family. They were a close knit and loving family which didn't deserve any strife. But he also loved his godfather.

Harry knew that _Sirius_ was involved the moment Severus began interrogating him about circumventing the wards. After stepping foot into Serena's house, Severus had held Harry at wand point. He demanded an explanation while he verified Harry's identity. What followed was a lot of clarification on both ends and it dawned on Harry, the serious implications of the situation.

_Sirius_ would not have attacked Serena without a reason. Harry also knew that _Sirius_ could resist the Imperius Curse, why then did _Sirius_ behave in such a reckless fashion? Unless he was misinformed, Harry knew how much _Sirius_ loved to play the hero. Harry had counted on the Riddle family to rescue _Sirius_ from the Unspeakables, now he wasn't too sure. He may have to rescue _Sirius_ from the Riddle family too.

Harry debated on whether he should send a patronus to _Sirius_, but decided against it. His patronus was too large and may attract the attention of the Unspeakables who held _Sirius_ in captivity. His best bet was to stick with the Riddle family. They would find _Sirius_, of that he was sure.

What scared Harry the most was Riddle's reaction to the incident. Harry expected fireworks and earthquakes, but he only caught glimpses of that. Riddle's face was a stony mask and his eyes so much like Voldemort's snake-like eyes that Harry realized quickly that Voldemort was very much present within Riddle. He hoped that it was only a passing reaction. Harry didn't want to hate Riddle, but he knew that Riddle had yet to make his move.

Riddle had given a few instructions to his family as well as strengthened the wards before he left the house. Harry could tell that Riddle's reaction had unnerved his family. Riddle had wanted him to stay with Serena and protect her. Harry could see the merits in the plan because if _Sirius_ attempted another attack, he could bring _Sirius_ to his senses. Harry didn't want to choose between the Riddles and _Sirius_.

"Did you get the files, Lily?" asked Serena as she crossed the room and sat on the couch beside Sirius. She linked her fingers with his as if to draw strength from the exchange. Harry admired Serena's fortitude and courage. After she had overcome her initial shock and grief, she seemed to accept the circumstances as part of her stride. She seemed to be Sirius' grounding force (preventing him from doing anything reckless) and also appeared to keep her head despite the crisis which affected her family.

Marianne who had entered the room with her mother, sat next to Harry and pulled his sleeve. Harry gave her a small grin and she rewarded Harry with a broad smile. She placed a book in Harry's lap and indicated that he should read it to her. Harry began to read it softly while he kept his attention on the conversation which was progressing in front of him.

"Here it is," said Lily, her hand resting on a huge bundle next to her, "I still think that you should stay with me at Asphodel Grove. It will be much safer there."

"No, thank you. This is our home. We are grateful to you and Sev for helping us restore the furniture and clear the debris. Although there are still so many repairs that need to be undertaken," said Serena leaning into her husband.

"You would have done the same for us. Family stick together," said Lily simply.

Harry knew that his _Sirius_ would be able to access every place Serena's husband could access. So, relocating Serena to Asphodel Grove would definitely not be a wise idea as Sirius was keyed into their wards as well. The only place Serena would be safe was away from Sirius. _'That was definitely not an option,'_ thought Harry as he watched the loving interaction between the Black couple. Sirius seemed to be in need of as much reassurance as Serena. Sirius was so shaken by the attack that he was unwilling to leave his wife and daughter for even a few moments. Serena reached for the files and began to peruse them.

"Are you sure you want to go through this?" asked Lily. "It is rather gruesome."

"What do these files contain?" asked Sirius.

"When I was completing my NEWTS in potions, I had done extensive research in the earlier poisoning cases which had never been explained. Remember that wedding poisoning? Dad seems to think that those earlier poisoning cases are linked with the current cases," said Lily. "These files contain my research on those earlier murders."

"Wait a minute. What has that got to do with Serena being attacked?" asked Sirius agitatedly.

"Calm down, Siri. We know that the earlier poisonings cases are connected with the current ones. We also know that the Unspeakables are responsible for the poisonings. The _Other Sirius _is in the Unspeakables custody. So they are the culprits responsible for the incident," said Serena and she placed a hand on Sirius' tight face, "Don't blame yourself, love. I know that you would never commit such a heinous crime. I love you."

"So you both are trying to solve those murders?" asked Sirius skeptically.

"The Aurors will not let us access the files of the current murders. We will have to make do with whatever resources are at our disposal," said Lily.

"Serena, you should rest. Submerging yourself in work is not going to help you," said Sirius.

"It will, I promise you. I need to occupy myself and also need a distraction. Trust me, Siri. As you can see," said Serena pointing at the paperwork, "This is not at all dangerous. The only thing I am in danger of is a papercut."

"That's also dangerous," grumbled Sirius under his breath, though the curves of his mouth twitched.

"Says the man whose boggart was a book," teased Lily.

Sirius smiled (his first ever smile since the attack). He walked towards Harry who held a sleeping Marianne in his arms. Sirius gave her a kiss on her forehead and proceeded to carefully carry Marianne. He left the room with his daughter's head resting on his shoulder.

"Harry, could you come and help us sort out these files?" asked Lily.

Harry obliged and soon he was sitting with Serena and Lily while they went through the tons of paperwork Lily had collected. Lily's research was extensive and rivaled that of even Hermione's. For the first time, Harry saw the studious aspect of Lily's character and could see why she was Flitwick's favourite. Lily's research included statements, reports, photographs as well as numerous documents.

"How did you come across all this information?" asked Harry.

"I may have used my feminine charm to persuade a couple of Aurors and journalists to part with these documents," said Lily to which Serena shook her head in amusement.

Sirius entered the room with a letter in one hand and his other hand held Marianne securely to his chest. "This is for you, Lily. Remus' owl deposited it a minute ago," said Sirius as he handed the letter to Lily.

Lily scanned the letter for any malicious magic and on detecting nothing, she opened it. Lily bit her lip as she read the contents of the letter.

"What happened?" asked Serena, observing Lily carefully.

"Barty Crouch Sr. has fallen prey to a crippling malady. He is no longer capable of performing his duties as Minister of Magic. So, the seat has fallen vacant," surmised Lily from the note.

Silence filled the house as its residents digested the news. Harry focused his attention on the paperwork before him, his mind whirling with possibilities. Riddle was on the move!

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Riddle never thought House Elves essential, especially in his plans to weaken the current Ministry. He had always considered them unspeakably plain and unremarkable. However, for his plan to be successful, he realized that he needed their assistance. After all, they did have glimmers of potential and if aligned to Riddle's vision, they would prove very beneficial. House elves were very faithful to their masters and had taken an oath to ensure that they remained loyal and didn't betray their masters' secrets. Only wealthy pureblood wizarding families were fortunate to have house elves and these wizards as a rule never relied on the help of House-elves (except for performing household chores) as they felt that society would regard this as weakness. The Wizarding World in general looked down upon these tiny beings.

Even though, Riddle was born in an orphanage, he spent his formative years in luxury. The Riddle House housed a number of servants and Riddle was raised by his grandparents believing that such was the way of life. However, after his grandparents had died, Riddle had to dismiss all the human help as he was going to transform the house into one apt for the Wizarding World. The Hangleton villagers thought him rather mad and eccentric for doing so, but he didn't care. Riddle was fortunate to gain Shelby as a gift bestowed on him by a very grateful patient. Shelby had lived with his family for decades.

When Riddle had told Shelby of Serena's attack, he was astonished by her violent reaction. He had underestimated how maternal Shelby felt towards Serena and how keen she was to follow his plans to the letter. House Elf magic remained undetected through the usual surveillance spells, only a handful of rare and difficult spells could be used to detect Elfin magic. Shelby had found out were Winky (Crouch's house elf) bought her provisions as well as groceries. Not only did Shelby show talent in the field of espionage but she also suggested some other herbs which would supplement the illness Riddle had planned for Crouch, thus ensuring that Crouch remained inactive for a longer spell.

Riddle's admiration for Shelby grew; he couldn't help but feel guilty for underestimating her talents before. Now, that she had shown her skills and dedication towards the family, he considered using her again. Riddle planned it meticulously. Shelby had discreetly ensured that the diseased matter intended for Crouch was mixed in his favourite brand of honey. Through Shelby's spying, Riddle had discovered that Crouch was so fond of honey that he never shared it with anyone. It was this quirk of Crouch which Riddle planned on exploiting. As a Healer in both the muggle as well as the magical world, Riddle was well aware of the process of immunization through inoculation and the dangers of it not being done properly. It was these dangers which he wished to inflict upon Crouch. Riddle was careful to ensure that his magical signature was not on the germs collected as he extracted it Muggle Style and Shelby had used minimal magic when she mixed it in the container.

Riddle had wondered whether this was similar to the process used by the ingenious potionmaker in the unsolvable 'untraceable potions murders.' But he discarded the thought, since the potions were poisons which required to be brewed, while Riddle had not brewed anything. He carefully ascertained that Shelby's magic had not interfered in the process and would remain undetected on inspection. It was difficult but Riddle didn't want to take any risks.

One of the benefits of using the honey jar was that it was small and easily discarded when used. Given Crouch's blatant love for honey (he always finished a jar in one sitting), the meticulous way in which Winky run the household (she would discard it on use as was her routine) and that the gestation period of the germs took a couple of days after ingestion, Riddle was confident that Crouch's illness would not be traced to the honey. He had also researched the medical history of Crouch's ancestry and found out that the illness was prevalent in his genes. So, Crouch and his cronies would likely assume that the illness was due to natural causes. It was rather funny that honey would be Crouch's downfall, but then again revenge was sweet.

While Riddle counted down the days until Crouch would be rendered infirm, he had to implement the next phase of his scheme. It wouldn't do for him to approach Frank Longbottom before Crouch fell ill as that would be too suspicious. However, Riddle started taking into consideration the various factors needed to ensure that Longbottom was ultimately made the Minister. Most importantly, Umbridge and Fudge needed to be dispensed with as they were both currently second in command.

Riddle always hated the toad-like Umbridge. Dolores Umbridge's smile was the most disturbing thing he ever saw and being a Healer, he saw a lot of unnatural things. Cornelius Fudge was an unstable idiot and suffered from much insecurity. Making him Minister would be extremely detrimental to Riddle's cause. Riddle decided that it was time to pay his dear friend Auror Alastor Moody a visit. If anyone had dirt on this troublesome duo, it was him.

* * *

Moody was surprisingly very obliging in providing him the required information. Riddle had expected to be subjected to the usual 'Moody paranoia' but to his surprise, Moody volunteered the information. In fact, Moody confided in him that he and Scrimgeour were privately building a case against the Minister and his second-in-commands to be submitted to the Wizengamot, but had not gone public with the information because they were scared of the backlash it will cause.

"You don't understand, the moment we present the matter to the Wizengamot, our heads are on the chopping block. Plus, Crouch has his own army of spies in the Auror Department. Even though Albus is the Head of the Wizengamot, Crouch has the final say. The Chudley Cannon will win the league before Crouch impeaches himself and retires to Azkaban," grumbled Moody.

"In that case, submit the report only implicating Umbridge and Fudge. Think about it, Al! If the evidence is too incriminating, Crouch would happily sacrifice his own son in order to save his skin. At least, the Ministry will be free of two mentally incompetent despots," said Riddle. He had not told Moody that Crouch was already taken care of. "What about the Unspeakables? Do you have any evidence against them?"

"Nothing which will incriminate them. Everyone secretly knows that they are involved in less desirable activities, but because of the clandestine nature of their department, nothing can be pinned on them. Until we obtain proof legally, nothing can be done against them," said Moody, "The Wizengamot will not accept any evidence provided unlawfully and the Unspeakables are not generous enough to deliver us with the evidence. We cannot investigate them as they are accountable to the Minister of Magic alone!"

In the end, even though Moody was extremely skeptical, Riddle convinced him that delivering the evidence against Umbridge and Fudge to the Wizengamot was the right thing to do. He was rather surprised by Moody's willingness to jeopardize his career by taking a moral stand. Moody was a true Hufflepuff as a Slytherin would never take such a blatant risk as their first thoughts would be towards self preservation. However, Moody's strong sense of right and wrong was helpful in this case. For the first time in Riddle's life, he was grateful that a person was a loyal Hufflepuff instead of a scheming Slytherin.

The hue and cry which followed Moody's declaration to the Wizengamot was loud within the Ministry. Scrimgeour supported Moody taking joint credit for the action. What followed was mayhem at the Wizengamot. Crouch, who was already weakened by the disease (though the disease had not yet taken its toll), denied the allegations vehemently and Umbridge was quick to start the mud-slinging while Fudge stayed hidden in Lucius Malfoy's pocket as was his habit. The Wizengamot was quickly divided into various camps. Some people were loyal to Crouch (they were few in number), some were frightened and scared that they would lose their position (they comprised the majority of the Wizengamot) and finally, a few brave people who welcomed Moody's evidence and called for action.

* * *

Riddle quietly monitored the events and bided his time. It would only take a few days before Crouch would be unable to function in his seat. When that happened, neither Fudge nor Umbridge could assume the post since there were proceedings against them in the Wizengamot. Therefore, according to Article 347 passed in 1933, the Wizengamot shall act as the de facto Minister until another Minster was appointed. At times like this, knowledge of the law was useful.

Riddle mentally catalogued the various members of the Wizengamot. They would welcome Frank Longbottom as the new Minister. The Wizarding World was a strange place. While they boasted of being diverse and forward thinking in many areas, it was still easier for a Pureblood to get elected to a high managerial position than a halfblood or muggleborn. The Longbottom family was one of the most prominent Pureblood families with zero Slytherin affiliations. That may have concerned Riddle if Gussie (Augusta Longbottom née Bones) wasn't his friend. Gussie had gone to Hogwarts with Riddle and Artie. Riddle had always admired her guts (which explained her nickname) and never-say-never spirit. In fact, Riddle and Gussie had even dated for a brief period before they mutually decided that they were better off as friends. When Frank was born, Gussie made Riddle his godfather and he returned the favour, by making her godmother to Severus after the adoption. Though Riddle wasn't as close to the Longbottom family as he was to the Blacks, they were allies and as such, Frank would be undeniably useful as the Minister of Magic.

Gussie would also support Riddle in his endeavors. She was highly ambitious of her son and if there was a chance of Frank gaining the topmost position in the Ministry, Gussie would wholeheartedly encourage it. Riddle smirked. He wouldn't be surprised if Frank became the Minister of Magic only to avoid listening to his mother's nagging. Riddle couldn't blame him. Gussie could nag even the mighty Godric Gryffindor into submission.

What worried Riddle the most were the many variables which would hinder his plans from being successful. After Crouch falls ill, Dorcas would be too unpredictable. Unpredictability was a trait Riddle despised as it could never be anticipated, thus ruining even the best laid plans. The cornered Dorcas and Unspeakables may look towards injuring his family, this was a train of thought which troubled him and he hoped to prevent it. Another factor which worried him was Barty Crouch Jr. Crouch's son was a shadow player and that didn't bode well for the future. Even though there was no evidence against Barty Jr., Riddle was sure that he was the reason Crouch Sr. was aiding Dorcas. Plus, the poison maker was still anonymous and very very clever. All in all, Riddle had his plate full as the future was still fogged. At times like this, he wished he was a Seer.

Riddle closed his eyes. All he could do now was wait and patience was not a virtue Riddle prided himself on. He tapped his fingers on the desk in front of him impatiently. _'Crouch should be violently ill by now,'_ he thought scanning the sky for an owl. Ideally, St. Mungos would be the first contacted in such a case and Riddle was the Head of St. Mungos (though he was on rest and relaxation). When the sky was still devoid of owls, Riddle started doubting himself and began to worry about the viability of his plans. He shouldn't have been so hasty. Finally, a tawny (Hogwarts) owl swooped through the sky and landed at Riddle's window. After scanning the missive from Dumbledore, Riddle smiled. Crouch had fallen and the rest should follow like Dominos. The majority of the Wizengamot who were scared of taking a stand before, would predictably gain the courage to overthrow both Fudge and Umbridge. The bough of leadership had broken and the Unspeakables' worst nightmare would be realized. Down will come Dorcas, cradle and all!

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review! **


End file.
